


So Why do Good Boys Like Bad Guys

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Grisha, Alcohol, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, More tags to be added, Multi, Past Drug Use, Prostitution, Rape, Self Harm, Slurs, Trigger Warnings, Violence, abused hinata, basically everyone in karasuno is a badboy, child prostitution, gang member karasuno, major bullying, prostitute oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's life has gone to shit. He gets beat up both physically and emotionally by Reiner and his friends. He's been outed as gay to the entire school and now the student body hates him. Hinata is broken. The only reason he hasn't ended it all is for Natsu's and his family's sake. But something changes in Hinata when the mysterious, black haired, cold-eyed boy saves him from Reiner one day. Maybe, just maybe, Hinata isn't completely broken yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's Gotta Give

Hinata felt like he was going to puke. He had spent the entire school day stressed about one thing or another, usually Reiner and his gang. Reiner was Hinata’s living nightmare. He constantly teased, bullied, and both physically and emotionally abused the orange-haired boy. At first, Reiner and a couple of his friends were the only ones picking on Hinata, but once someone had outed him as gay to the entire school, practically the whole student body hated him. The abuse had gotten to the point where Hinata would leave school with at least 5 new bruises every day. It sucked, but he was used to it. Hinata had tried telling the teachers and the admins, but they waved it off, saying that he was overreacting. His mother didn’t believe him either, telling him that he must have done something inadvertently to provoke the bullies. The orange-haired boy sighed.  All he wanted to do was go home and cut his thighs open, to watch his crimson blood drip onto his shower floor, to drive away the emotional torment with physical pain, and most of all, to feel in control of his life. Sometimes, on particularly bad days, Hinata would sit and stare at the razor in his hand, contemplating whether or not to end it all, to slash his entire body open and let it bleed into oblivion. But he never gave in. Hinata promised himself he would never commit suicide for Natsu’s and his mother’s sakes. Hinata released a choked sob. Gone was the bright-eyed, loud, optimistic boy that had an obsession with volleyball and eating.  In his place was a dull-eyed, depressed teenager who barely ate and couldn’t stand to even look at a volleyball, let alone touch one. He had tried to keep up his happy façade for his family’s sake, but now, he didn’t have the energy to do that. Hinata felt someone tug on the hood of his sweatshirt. He slowly turned to see Reiner and a group of his friends.

“Hey faggot, you like surprises don’t you, come on everyone loves surprises, cause I have one for you, ” Reiner sneered, punching Hinata in the stomach as he did. His friends laughed as Hinata toppled to the sidewalk, moaning. “Weak as fuck I see, wouldn’t expect anything more from an orange fairy boy,” the bulky blonde began kicking Hinata, causing the smaller boy to curl up in a ball. “No one loves you faggot, just go die, here, we’ll do the job for you,” Reiner snarled, once again raising his fist to presumably smash Hinata’s face into the concrete. He could hear Reiner’s friends’ cheers and laughter through his pounding skull. He braced himself for the inevitable blow. But it never came. Hinata heard a crunch and muffled yelling. He rolled over in time to see a tall, slender figure dressed in all black standing over a profusely bleeding Reiner.

“Hey! All of you fuck off now, get the fuck out here here before I shitfuck your brains out,” the mysterious man yelled before rounding on Reiner, “And you, you piece of shit, you’re lucky I’m not gonna kill you here and now, now go on, get the fuck out, and if I ever see you beating on this shrimp again, I will kill you, understand!” The man threw Reiner aside before turning towards Hinata. Shortly after, there was no sign of Reiner or his gang. “Now you, orange hair, can you stand or do I have to carry your sorry ass?” Hinata flinched at the harsh tone. His savior was so tall and his face was scary, scarier than Reiner’s for sure. His eyes were a cold, calculating blue and his mouth was a perpetual frown. Hinata opened his mouth to say something, anything, when a loud voice reverberated down the street.

“Yo, Kageyama, what’s going on man, I heard shouting. Don’t tell me you picked another fight and didn’t invite me,” Hinata turned his head to see another tall guy in all black with a buzz cut.

“Fuck off Tanaka, some brats were beating up shrimpy here so I kicked their asses,” Kageyama yelled back, glaring viciously. “So um, what’s your name shrimpy?”

“Hi-hinata Sh-Shouyou, I think I can stand,” Hinata attempted to get up and promptly fell back down. Kageyama sighed and helped him stand, muttering something along the lines of idiot. The orange-haired boy looked around. A small crowd of men dressed in outfits similar to Kageyama’s and Tanaka’s had begun to form.

“Eh, I though the King Kageyama didn’t like associating with commoners, seems like he’s had a change of heart, how weak,” a blonde guy with glasses yelled, causing Kageyama  to shoot him one of the most deadly glares Hinata had ever seen. The raven-haired boy was about to launch a retort when a yell caused everyone to freeze.

“Shut Up! That’s enough everyone! This kid is bleeding and obviously injured and we’re standing here arguing,” a black-haired man boomed, making his way towards Hinata and Kageyama, closely followed by a grey-haired man with a beauty spot underneath his eye. “I’m Daichi, the leader of this lot, and this is Suga,” Daichi said, “are you alright for the most part Hinata?” Hinata nodded and tried to take a step towards Daichi, but as soon as he left Kageyama’s grasped, everything began to spin and he staggered into Suga. Daichi muttered something before steadying Hinata. “Alright, the kid’s clearly not okay,” he said pointedly, “Let’s take him Kuroo’s now. We’re obviously gonna be spending some time with this kid so everyone introduce yourselves. We’re the Flightless Crows by the way, we’ll explain later.”

  
“I’m Nishinoya,” said the shortest one. He had spiky gelled hair with a patch of blonde in the center, “Nice to meet ya Shouyou, I’ll buy you ice cream if you want,” he grinned earning himself a disgusted look from glasses.

“Tsukishima,” glasses said curtly before putting a pair of headphones on, blocking out everyone and occasionally glaring at someone.

 

 “Asahi,” the tall one with his hair in a messy ponytail stuttered while wiping his palms on his black pants while scooting closer to Nishinoya and further away from Daichi.

“Y-yamaguchi,”muttered the one with the spiky black hair and freckles standing closest to Tsukishima. He looked even more nervous than Asahi.

 

 “Sugawara, but call me Suga,” Suga’s angelic voice rang out. Hinata decided he liked Suga the best. He seemed the nicest.

“I’m Tanaka, but you can call me Senpai,” buzz cut yelled from his spot on the sidewalk, “Now where are the guys that beat ya, I’ll go and-” Tanaka was cut short by Daichi grabbing the hood of his sweatshirt. Hinata nodded. This was too much information for his throbbing head to take at once. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown none too gently into the backseat of a car. He tried to scream. Was he being kidnapped?

“Calm down idiot, we’re taking you to our friend’s place, so shut up, we’re not gonna hurt you okay,” Kageyama growled. Unfortunately, as soon as the car started moving, Hinata felt sick. He made it halfway to Kageyama’s friend’s place before throwing up everywhere, causing Kageyama to look uncomfortable and Tanaka to yell obscenities. When they finally made it to said Kuroo’s place, Hinata once again faceplanted into a very uncomfortable Kageyama when he tried to stand and once again, Kageyama called him an idiot and lifted him out of the car. What Hinata saw once out of the car caused him to jump in Kageyama’s arms. They were currently parked in front of a bar. What on earth were they doing at a bar of all places? Hinata was too tired to care. He didn’t even question it when Kageyama carried him towards the door while the rest of the Flightless Crows formed a wall of bodies around them.


	2. Welcome to the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets more people and gets to know Kags a little better.

Hinata awoke an hour later in a dark room on a dirty couch. He hadn’t even known he had fallen asleep. Hinata started to panic. Where the hell was he? He needed to get back home to his mother and sister now. The sound of Kageyama’s harsh voice reminded him of where he was and everything that had happened in the past two hours came rushing back.

                “Hey idiot,” Kageyama growled, “HEY DAICHI, HE’S AWAKE NOW!” Daichi entered the room, flipping the light switch on in the process. Hinata looked around at his surroundings. He was in a small room with no windows. There was a beige couch he was currently laying on, a dresser with a mirror above it, a mini-fridge, another cabinet-like thing Hinata assumed to be a pantry, and an assortment of other random things. “Don’t mind the mess, this is Bertholdt’s dressing room, you’ll meet him later.” Hinata nodded. His head hurt less now which he was extremely glad for. The door was opened again and a short guy dressed in red with light brown hair entered. He looked at Hinata with concern.

                “Sorry it took so long, I was with a client when you called Dai,” the brown-haired guy said before turning to Hinata, “I’m Yaku, the one these idiots call when they need minor medical attention. Heard you got beat up huh, you look like shit.” Hinata managed a weak smile as Yaku started examining the various cuts and bruises on his body, causing him to wince. After about 5 minutes, Yaku stepped back and plopped down on the floor. “You’ll be fine Hinata, right, you don’t have any broken bones or a concussion, but some of these bruises are pretty nasty so they’re gonna hurt for a while, also, keep those cuts clean otherwise they are gonna hurt like a bitch if they get infected. Oh, and Daichi, Kuroo wants to talk to you about something. Take care Hinata, Kageyama.” Hinata was glad Yaku hadn’t asked him what happened.

                “Th-thanks Yaku,” the orange-haired boy whispered as Yaku turned to leave, Daichi close behind. This left him alone with Kageyama which to be honest, scared the shit out of Hinata. An awkward silence fell over the room. “I never got a chance to thank you did I, so, thanks Kageyama,” Hinata whispered. The other boy turned. His trademark glare still rested on his face, but Hinata swore his eyes softened a little at his comment. Kageyama muttered something in reply and scratched the back of his head. The room was silent again. That said silence was broken 10 minutes later when a tall, rather nervous looking boy with dark hair walked in, waving at Kageyama.

“Hey Bert, ” Kageyama waved back before turning back to Hinata. “This is Bertholdt, but we call him Bert,” he said, gesturing to the tall guy who was currently putting on a rather tight shirt that outlined his muscles well. He gave a shaky smile and wave to Hinata before wiping his noticeable sweaty palms on his black leather pants. Shortly after, Bertholdt left, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence once again. Hinata had so many questions for Kageyama, but was too terrified of the boy to ask them. Maybe he could ask one question.

“So, what exactly are the Flightless Crows, Kageyama?”

“Flightless Crows is just some stupid name for our group, we aren’t really a group really, Daichi isn’t our leader either, we can do whatever the fuck we want, it’s just that he keeps us, mainly Tanaka and Nishinoya, from getting arrested or in deep shit, that good enough shrimp? ”

“Where does the name come from?”

“You don’t know when to shut up do you?

“Just answer me please…”

“Fine. Levi gave us that nickname as a joke. Daichi liked it so the name sorta stuck. Are you done now?” Kageyama looked pissed.

“Who’s Levi?”

“Shut up idiot,” Kageyama glared down at Hinata, causing the other to inch away in fear. Kageyama was definitely hiding something.  Hinata opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Daichi and another taller guy with wild hair walking in.

“Hey Hinata, this is Kuroo, he’s the owner of this place and our friend,” Daichi smiled. Kuroo waved. He had the messiest hair Hinata had ever seen. It stuck up everywhere. Kuroo leered at Hinata.

“So yeah, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, I own this joint, if you ever are in trouble and are around here feel free to come here, I’ll make sure staff knows it’s  okay,” Kuroo ruffled Hinata’s orange hair. “If you can walk okay, I’ll go get Aone to see you out.” Hinata stood and took a few tentative steps. This time he didn’t fall into Kageyama to his relief. Kuroo silently exited the room.

“Who’s Aone,” Hinata looked at Daichi questioningly.

“Aone? He’s this huge college student studying to be a personal trainer but he works part time here as I guess you could call a security guard, ” Daichi answered. Kageyama nodded in agreement. Kuroo reappeared with another white-haired guy, presumably Aone. Daichi was not kidding when he said Aone was huge. The guy was enormous and even scarier-looking than Kageyama. He was even bulkier than Reiner and looked like he could snap Hinata in half like a twig. Hinata grabbed his bookbag which was sitting on the couch next to him and followed Aone out of the room and up a set of stairs that emerged behind the bar counter.  The bar was loud and crowded and made Hinata uncomfortable in general. Aone and Daichi flanked him and Kageyama prowled behind, shooting glares at people who started too long. The group made it halfway to the exit when a tall brunette in a crop top that read ‘Bad Bitch’ and the tightest pants Hinata had ever seen approached their convoy.

“Tobio-chan, who’s Shrimp-chan,” the brunette sang teasingly. He winked flirtatiously at Hinata. “Come with me Shrimp-chan, I can show you a good time,” he laughed in the same teasing voice.

“Fuck off Oikawa, he’s not interested,” Kageyama snarled at the brunette from behind Hinata. This caused Oikawa to grin even wider.

“That’s not polite Tobio-chan, let Shrimp-chan make his own-OW motherFUCKER!” Oikawa was cut off by a muscular guy in a muscle tank and tight leather pants slapping him roughly. “Iwa-chan you’re no fun,” he whined.

“Asskawa shut up,” the other guy, presumably Iwa, growled, and pulled Oikawa away from Hinata. Hinata started to ask Kageyama about Oikawa but stopped when Daichi shot him a warning glance. That glance made it clear to Hinata that Oikawa was a sore spot for Kageyama. They proceeded to the exit without further incident. Once Aone had escorted Hinata out, he and Daichi disappeared back into the bar, leaving Hinata alone with Kageyama again.

“So er, do you want a ride home, or what?” Kageyama asked.

“I’ll walk, don’t worry, my house isn’t too far from here,” Hinata gave the taller boy a weak smile.

“If you say so,” Kageyama turned and headed back into the bar, “don’t die idiot.” Hinata turned and began to walk towards his house. He hoped his mother wasn’t freaking out too much over his absence. Halfway home, Hinata realized he hadn’t gotten Kageyama’s number. He sighed. Sure, the black-haired boy was terrifying and downright rude, but there was something about him that Hinata was drawn to. He hoped he would see Kageyama again.

When Hinata finally reached his house, it was 8:00 and he still hadn’t come up with a plausible alibi to why he was home so late. His mother, fortunately, believed his half-assed lie of ‘I was studying with (random name) and lost track of time.’ Hinata managed to escape to his room without too much questioning. He slumped onto his bed, exhausted from the day’s activities, and dumped out the contents of his bookbag. There was a meat bun he hadn’t eaten from lunch, various notebooks, a couple textbooks, pencils, candy wrappers, and a slip of paper. He began munching on the meat bun, it was squished but it still tasted good, and reached for the slip of paper. It read _Hey idiot, if u need anything or blonde meatcake and his shitwads come after you call 720-277-1182—Kageyama_. _P.S. Kuroo and Bokuto are having a party this Friday at the bar show up if you want to I don’t care._  Hinata fell asleep that night smiling, something that hadn’t happened in a long time.


	3. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a stalker and Kags takes him for a ride on a motorcycle

Kageyama immediately headed to where Kuroo stood behind the bar after Hinata left. He needed a drink to take his mind off of everything that had happened. Kuroo grinned at him knowingly.

“I’ll take what he’s having,” Kageyama gestured to a guy with two-toned hair and a shitty undercut with a face that resembled a horse. Jean. Kuroo nodded and went off to get Kageyama his drink. Jean turned and grinned drunkenly at Kageyama.

“Hey Mr. Grumpy-pants, hear you were quite the hero today, saved some orange haired shrimp, so what’s got you so down,” Jean slurred drunkenly.

“Ehh, I promised that shrimp I’d protect him, but there’s nothing I can do when he’s in school, blondie could easily beat the shit outta him and I wouldn’t know until it was too late,” Kageyama sighed, taking a sip of the beer Kuroo had brought.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it, if I know about what you did, than Mikasa definitely knows, than Levi’s boytoy for sure is aware of the situation and because he’s a do-gooder, he’ll probably keep an eye out for shrimpy,” Jean grinned at Kageyama.

“By Levi’s boytoy, do you mean Eren?” Kageyama looked at Jean. The raven-haired boy didn’t know much about Eren except his name and that he was dating Levi. Jean nodded.

“Oh yeah, by the way, Levi’s apparently coming to the party Friday, so bring Shrimpy, I wanna see his reaction to-to Levi in general,” Jean giggled. Kageyama flinched. Levi would probably cause Hinata to shit his pants. Levi was one of two people Kageyama was legitimately scared of, and Levi was the first person Kageyama had respect for. However, introducing Hinata to Levi would save Kageyama future awkward conversations, assuming Hinata actually came.

“I would kill to see that, Levi’s gonna make Hinata puke or shit his pants or both,” Kageyama snickered, downing the rest of his beer, waving Kuroo down to bring him another. He grinned. Despite what he wrote on the note he shoved into Hinata’s bag, Kageyama was hoping the orange-haired midget would come to the party. Not that he would admit it, he liked Hinata’s company and Kageyama wanted to see him smile again.

Hinata felt like he was being watched. He was now making his way to his 4th period class and it felt like someone’s eyes were constantly on him. The watching didn’t feel malicious though, it didn’t feel the same as when Reiner stared at him like prey. Hinata turned, trying to discreetly catch a glimpse of his follower. Sure enough, the tall brunette with the bright turquoise eyes was a couple feet behind, amiably chatting to a smaller blonde boy that looked like He-Man. This said brunette had been behind Hinata everywhere he went in the hallway since he entered the school. Whenever he went to the bathroom between classes, brunette boy was there. Whenever Reiner or one of his friends tried to corner him, brunette and his friends were always lurking nearby. When Hinata went to the local Taco Bell for lunch that day with his friends Connie and Sasha, brunette was sitting at the Starbucks across the street with that blonde boy and an Asian girl wearing a red scarf. It didn’t matter where Hinata went, brunette was always a couple steps behind, almost like a guardian angel. The orange-haired boy idly wondered if somehow Kageyama had done this. Hinata still received verbal abuse from Reiner and his friends, but he managed to leave school without a single bruise that day, which was a new record for him.

“Yo, Hinata,” a cool voice rang out from across the street. Hinata had just left school and was preparing to walk home when a familiar figure dressed in black flagged him down from the park across the street from school. Hinata smiled. It was Kageyama. Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata noticed Reiner slowly making his way towards him, but the blonde quickly backed down and disappeared into the crowd of students once he saw Kageyama sitting coolly on a park bench. Brunette and his friends were nowhere to be seen.

“KAGEYAMA-KUN,” Hinata attempted to wrap the taller boy up in a hug, which he quickly dodged before punching Hinata lightly on the arm.

“Hey idiot.”

“I’m NOT an idiot Kageyama-kun!!!!”

“Shut up idiot. Now, do you wanna just go home, or do you wanna come somewhere with me, we’ll be with Tanaka and Nishinoya by the way, ” Kageyama growled.

“I wanna come with you.” Hinata grinned. He, Hinata Shouyou, was going on a date with Kageyama Tobio.

“Alright, you’ll need this for sure,” Kageyama handed Hinata a helmet and leather jacket. “Put those on. I’m assuming this is your first time riding a motorcycle judging that look on your stupid face.” Hinata obeyed as Kageyama donned his own helmet and climbed on the bike. He gestured for Hinata to get on behind him. “Now hold on tight idiot, don’t let go you hear, we’re gonna be going pretty fast. It’s about a 15 minute ride though so don’t puke on me,” Kageyama started up the motorcycle, enjoying the roar of the engine before pulling forward into the street and speeding off, Hinata hanging onto his shirt for dear life. The wind was brutal. How Kageyama was doing this in a t-shirt Hinata had no idea.

“ARE YOU SURE WE AREN’T SPEEDING KAGEYAMA,” Hinata screamed.

“Oh my god. Shut up idiot, I’m right here, you don’t have to yell at the top of your lungs, and no, we are following the speed limit in fact,” Kageyama said, “don’t let go.”

“I know, I’m not stupid.”

“Then stop acting like you are.”

“You’re mean Kageyama-kun, and scary. Your face is scary.”

“I WAS BORN WITH THIS FACE!!!!”

When the pair finally reached the Starbucks, Tanaka and Nishinoya were already waiting for them. Hinata had gratefully peeled off the leather jacket and stuffed it in his bookbag. They left the helmets with the motorcycle. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya smirked at the look on Hinata’s face

“Wow, that was intense,” Hinata panted, sweat dripping from his face. Kageyama leered at him.

“I need to take you on a real ride someday,” Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered at Kageyama’s response. The four headed inside the Starbucks. After ordering their coffee(Kageyama paid for Hinata’s despite rather loud protests from the smaller boy), Tanaka dragged everyone to a private booth to talk “business.”  Said business was what kind of pop tarts they were to buy and who was going to attend Kuroo’s party on Sunday. Hinata, of course, immediately stated he would go, much to Kageyama’s relief. He couldn’t wait to introduce Hinata to Levi. Of course, Kageyama would never openly reveal he was excited for anything.

“Kageyama! I forgot to tell you earlier, I think I have a stalker,” Hinata yelled, startling Kageyama from his thoughts. Kageyama gave him an irritated look but motioned for him to continue. “So today, I did everything as usual like going to classes and stuff, but there was always this green-eyed brunette behind me, almost like a guardian angel or something. He followed me everywhere. To my classes, to the bathroom, even to lunch. Whenever Reiner tried to corner me, he’d appear and get in between me and Reiner,” Hinata continued excitedly, “I didn’t get any bruises today!” Kageyama’s look of annoyance eased a little and he let himself smile. The shrimp hadn’t gotten hurt today, all thanks to this brunette boy with green eyes.  Who was this green-eyed boy? Kageyama suddenly remembered his conversation with Jean, how the horse-faced idiot had said that Eren probably knew about Hinata and would go out of his way to protect him.  Kageyama’s eyes widened. Could this green-eyed kid Hinata’s been yelling about for the past 10 minutes be Eren?


	4. Kageyama Tobio Does NOT Say Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns to skateboard and Kageyama thinks certain things are adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION TO ANYONE WHO BOOKMARKED THIS MY USERNAME HAS CHANGED TO grand_king_oikawa

“YOOO SHOUYOU, what kind of ice cream do you want?” Nishinoya yelled across the table, startling Kageyama out of his internal musings. Why did Nishinoya have to be so loud? Hinata grinned at the slightly shorter spiky-haired boy.

“Cookie dough please Noya-san,” Hinata bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. Nishinoya was so cool. Like Kageyama was pretty cool too, but Nishinoya was cool in a different way. Hinata admired everything about him, especially his skateboarding abilities. Hinata had never seen anyone who could do as many tricks as Nishinoya. Later that day, he had begged Nishinoya to teach him, much to the shorter boy’s delight. He promised to buy Hinata two ice creams later that day after Hinata called him ‘Senpai’ for the first time. Kageyama mostly sat around and glared. People like Hinata confused him. Under normal circumstances, Kageyama knew he would have despised Hinata. Everything about his personality would have despised him, from that stupid smile, to the loud, constant demands and questioning all day long, but for whatever reason, Kageyama felt himself being drawn to Hinata.

Kageyama should have known he would have regretted introducing Nishinoya and Hinata. The four of them were currently at the local skate park. Tanaka and Kageyama were sitting off to the side, smoking and watching Nishinoya attempt to teach Hinata how to skateboard. Hinata was like a kid in a candy shop. Even the simplest tricks impressed him. To say Hinata was bad at skateboarding was an understatement. He was worse than bad. He had managed to fall of the board before it even started moving, much to Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s amusement. When Kageyama smirked at him, Hinata had protested in the most adorable way ever. He put on his usual pouty face when Kageyama was being “mean” and began whining so loudly that everyone down the street could probably hear him. Wait. Did Kageyama Tobio just think someone was adorable? Finally, after 30 minutes of falling, cursing, laughter, and yelling, Hinata managed to ride the skateboard by himself without falling off, much to everyone’s relief. Kageyama was shocked Hinata wasn’t dead yet from all the falling. He had certainly acquired an impressive array of bruises, road rashes, and cuts all over his body.

“Nishinoya-senpai, teach me how to do tricks now please,” a rather bloody, beat up Hinata begged. Nishinoya burst out into laughter when he saw Hinata’s damaged body.

“Maybe another day Shouyou, you literally look like shit right now. I didn’t even get half of the bruises and cuts you have when I first started,” Nishinoya made a half-assed attempt at stifling his giggles. He removed his shirt and wiped his face with it before tossing it aside. Hinata stared at Nishinoya in awe. He was so muscular for someone so tiny and his back, chest, stomach, and upper arms were covered in tattoos. One particular tattoo caught Hinata’s eye. It was a knight on Nishinoya’s stomach in orange and black armor with the number four on its chestplate. Kanji for the word ‘Karasuno’ was emblazoned beneath the knight around Nishinoya’s hips.

“Nishinoya-senpai, what’s the knight supposed to mean, it’s so cool,” Hinata wildly flailed his arms up and down in the air. Nishinoya smiled, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

“When I was younger, I used to play on a volleyball club team for boys, it was Karasuno Volleyball Club. I was the libero, ya know, the captain of the back court, the one who makes sure the ball never hits the ground. We won almost every match we played, except against stupid Nekoma VBC, but that’s beside the point. I was always making these impressive saves and digs, I even saved a ball with my foot once, so my teammates started calling me the Guardian Deity of Karasuno cause I always had their backs, I guess the knight represents my alter ego,” Nishinoya grinned broadly.

“What does number 4 mean,” Hinata was getting more and more excited by the second. Excited Hinata was so cute. No. Nonononon. Kageyama doesn’t think anything is cute or adorable. He shook his head to clear it.

“Oh, four was the number I wore the three years I played club there,” Kageyama thought Nishinoya’s face darkened, but the expression was gone as soon as it came and the short spiky-haired boy was his usual self again. Hinata’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Kageyama slapped him.

“Stop daydreaming idiot and remember to breath. I don’t want you to pass out on us,” he growled. Hinata flinched away jokingly, yelling something along the lines of ‘KAGEYAMA-KUN IS SCARY!!!!’ causing Tanaka and Nishinoya to smirk. Tanaka looked up at Nishinoya and the pair nodded at each other.

“Eh, so we gotta leave now, go take up our shifts at that shitty Taco Bell downtown, see you later Kageyama, see you tomorrow Hinata,” Tanaka winked. Hinata waved at the pair as they retreated down the street. Kageyama looked at his phone. It read 8:10.

“Hinata, you should probably go home now, you’re gonna have a late night tomorrow and I don’t want your parental figure to get pissed off because those two idiots kept us here so long,” Kageyama began walking back towards where his motorcycle was parked. Hinata nodded and fished the leather jacket out of his bookbag before clambering on Kageyama’s black bike. The ride was just as scary and exhilarating as before for Hinata. Kageyama was so cool. Scary, but cool. Hinata hoped his mom wouldn’t see Kageyama or his bike. She’d flip. When they reached Hinata’s house, Kageyama had muttered goodbye, punched him, reminded him about the party, and sped off, leaving Hinata still holding the leather jacket with a dumb smile on his face.

Hinata had no clue how to tell his mother he was going to a party with a biker boy. She’d be upset no matter how he phrased it. Sighing, he entered his room, closing the door behind him. He couldn’t sneak out, it would be too hard to pull off, nor could he come up with a plausible lie to why he’d be gone all night and probably into the morning. There was a knock on his door. It was his mother.

“Hey Shouyou, I know you’re busy studying and all, but I need to tell you something,” she said, gently shutting the door behind her.

“What is it Mom, ” Hinata was too tired for another lecture about his grades.

“Well, you see, Natsu and I are kind of going on a mother-daughter trip to the mountains this weekend. We’re leaving tomorrow night around 6ish. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but never had the chance. You’re okay staying in the house by yourself until Tuesday morning right, I’ll leave plenty of food in the fridge so you won’t be hungry,” she looked worried.

“I’ll be fine Mom, don’t worry, this trip will be good, you need to de-stress a little sometimes,” Hinata smiled and hugged her. He tried not to sound too excited. This was perfect. He could now go to Kuroo’s party without having to explain where he was. His mom smiled back, clearly relieved that he wasn’t upset about not going. As soon as his mother left, Hinata grabbed his phone to text Kageyama.

_To: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J: Pick me up at 8 tomorrow at my house, I’ll be the only one there. My mom is taking my sister on some mother-daughter trip for the weekend and they won’t be back till Tuesday_

_From: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  K’_

_From: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  Hey shrimp do u wanna just say at my place this weekend. Bring your school stuff and everything, I’ll take u to school Monday_

_To: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  YESSSS_

_To: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  But my mom made food, she expects me to eat it, and I’d feel guilty throwing it out_

_From: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  Bring it with you. It’s probably better than my cooking and we’ll certainly save money by not ordering food. We’ll stop by my place on the way to the party_

_To: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  THANK U SO MUCH_

_From: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  You don’t have to yell idiot_

_To: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  Goodnight Kageyama-kun_

_From: Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  Goodnight idiot ;)_

For the second night in a row, Hinata fell asleep with a genuine smile on his face.

Hinata awoke the next day feeling like he was floating on sunshine. Nothing could ruin his good mood today, not Reiner, not Chemistry, and most certainly not his failed Algebra test he got back. Brunette boy and his friends continued to follow him that day, preventing Reiner from doing anything more than yell shit at Hinata. Hinata was grateful for that. He didn’t want Kageyama to worry about him too much. It was physically challenging for Hinata to not text Kageyama every 5 seconds that day. Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about the tall black-haired boy and how excited he was to spend the weekend with him. His mother had also picked him up from school that day, saying that she wanted to say goodbye to him properly before she and Natsu headed off. Hinata enthusiastically returned her hug while telling her how much he would miss her and that he hoped they would have a good time. Hinata also said goodbye to Natsu which involved a lot of bone-crushing hugs and him making her promise to be good for their mother. As soon as their car drove off, Hinata texted Kageyama.

_To Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  I’m alone in my house now ;)_

_From Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  Start getting ready. I’ll come by in a few to pick u up_

_To Kageyama-kun <3 _ _J:  :DDDDDD_

Hinata sprinted up the stairs and grabbed his dufflebag. He stuffed with a random assortment of shirts, boxers, sweats, and other random items before throwing the food his mother had made on top of everything. Hinata also grabbed Kageyama’s leather jacket. He figured he’d need it if they were going on the motorcycle again. After 5 agonizing minutes of waiting, Kageyama showed up and announced his presence by banging on the front door louder than necessary.  

“KAGEYAMA-KUN,” Hinata once again attempted to hug the taller boy who playfully shoved him away.

“No need to yell idiot, I’m right here,” Kageyama leaned lazily against his motorcycle which he had parked in Hinata’s driveway, “You ready to leave?” Hinata nodded and grabbed his bag. Kageyama looked amazing. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with chains dangling from the belt and Converse boots that came up to his knees. There was a black All Time Low t-shirt underneath his hoodie. Kageyama stuffed it in a little compartment on the back of the motorcycle before handing Hinata a helmet. The two sped off. Hinata snuggled up against the taller boy’s back, hoping he wouldn’t mind. Kageyama didn’t attempt to shake Hinata off which was a good sign.

Kageyama lived in one of those huge apartment buildings with about 20 stories to them. When they finally got there, Hinata had stared up at the building for a good 30 seconds before Kageyama had roughly dragged him and their bags into the building and towards the elevator.

“I live on the 15th floor, trust me, you do not wanna walk there,” Kageyama pulled Hinata into the elevator and jammed his hand on the button. Kageyama’s apartment was the third one to the right of the elevator. It wasn’t very big but Hinata really didn’t care. There was one bathroom, one bedroom, a decent sized kitchen, a living room type area with a TV and Xbox and a small balcony. Kageyama suppressed a smirk at Hinata’s childish excitement.

“Alright, you can throw your shit on the couch and we’ll go, but before we leave I’m gonna tell you some things alright,” Kageyama barked. Hinata nodded. “So, this party will obviously have alcohol because Kuroo and Bokuto are involved. I know you’re underage, but I’m not gonna stop you if you decide to try some. However, I don’t recommend you get shit-faced and I’ll be pissed if you do. Don’t bring your phone, it’ll disappear. Don’t go into any of the backrooms unless you’re with any Flightless Crow, Aone, Kuroo, or anyone else you met yesterday. If someone hits on you or bothers you or something, me, another Flightless Crow, Aone, Kuroo, at least one of us will be watching your back so just give us a signal and we’ll deal with it. Don’t worry about any prostitutes trying to hit you up either, Oikawa may be an ass, but he’ll let them know that you’re off limits. Other than that, go fucking crazy,” Kageyama affectionately ruffled Hinata’s hair, “Now let’s go, Tanaka and Noya are waiting for us in the car, and wipe that stupid shitty grin off your face.” Hinata couldn’t stop smiling. He was so excited. This was his first party ever and it was going to be epic.


	5. I Like it Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata arrives at his first party expecting to have a good time with Kageyama and crew! However, not everything goes as expected

Hinata knew that any party would be loud and chaotic, but Kuroo’s was another story. The whole building was practically shaking from the sheer noise and amount of people. Had Kuroo invited the whole town or something? At first, Hinata was so overwhelmed he stuck to Kageyama like glue, but after he got used to the atmosphere, he began to wander about and mingle a little. Kageyama sat at the bar with Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kuroo, laughing at Hinata’s antics. It was so obvious that this was Hinata’s first real party. The small boy kept looking around in awe and making sounds of amazement. Hinata started looking for other members of the Flightless Crows. Asahi was playing some sort of drinking game with a blonde guy with impressive eyebrows, a guy that looked like a horse, and another guy with black hair and freckles. Yamaguchi was DJing the whole party so he was sitting up in a little booth with headphones on. Daichi and Suga were, well, making out passionately in a corner. There was a bottle of what looked like vodka in Daichi’s hand. Tsukishima was nowhere to be seen.  A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hinata. The orange-haired boy turned in fear to see a taller guy with fluffy white, spiky hair wrapping him up in a hug.

“HINATA!!!! Kuroo’s told me so much about you I’m so glad I finally got to meet you!!!!! I’m Bokuto by the way, Kuroo’s best friend,” white-hair yelled.

“Put him down Bokuto, you’re scaring him,” a smaller, black-haired guy wearing a bored expression tugged on Bokuto’s arm. Hinata looked over at the bar. Kuroo was doubled over in laughter and Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kageyama were starting some sort of drinking game. “I’m Akaashi, sorry about my boyfriend, he gets a little…overexcited sometimes,” the black-haired man said to Hinata. The three of them made their way to the bar where Kuroo was standing.

“HEEEEY SHOUYOU, WANNA, WANNA TRY SOME OF THIS,” Nishinoya slurred. Tanaka began to giggle uncontrollably. Kageyama grinned at Hinata, taking another sip from his glass. Hinata saw empty shot glasses strewn everywhere. Hinata nodded tentatively, earning himself a smirk from Kuroo and a loud whoop from Bokuto. Kuroo poured what looked like vodka into a shot glass and set it in front of Hinata, who looked confused. Bokuto laughed.

“Kuroo give me some, I’ll show shorty how it’s done,” Bokuto took a shot glass, downed it, and slammed it back on the bar. Hinata attempted to copy him. The alcohol burned on the way down, causing Hinata to begin coughing and spluttering.  Kageyama smirked at him.

“So, you’ve just took your first shot of straight up vodka, how was it?” he grinned evilly at Hinata. Hinata shook his head in disgust. “Here, Kuroo, get the kid a beer,” Kageyama made vague gestures to behind the counter. Kuroo obliged with another leer. Hinata took a tentative sip of the bitter liquid. The alcohol burned, but definitely not as much as the vodka. In fact, he might go as far as to say he liked this drink. Hinata took another sip, and another. Before he knew it, he had finished the glass, leaving him lightheaded. “Lightweight,” Kageyama sniggered. Nishinoya and Tanaka began laughing and pointing up to where Yamaguchi was.

“FINALLY, TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH,” Nishinoya grinned. Hinata looked up to see Tsukishima pulling Yamaguchi into a kiss. He couldn’t help but giggle.

“The best part is, neither of them are drunk by any means. Yamaguchi makes sure to say somewhat sober so he can DJ the whole time, and Tsukki, he has a ridiculously high alcohol tolerance. It takes forever to get him drunk,” Kuroo laughed. Even the sullen-looking Akaashi smiled at that. Hinata began looking around again for other familiar faces.  He saw Oikawa in a corner, flirting with a small, strawberry blonde girl. Daichi and Suga were still making out. Yaku and a tall boy with grey hair were dancing together. Aone and a smaller dark-haired boy were cuddling on a couch. Bertholdt was making out with some muscular blonde dude by the door that looked awfully familiar. Hinata felt his blood run cold. The blonde in Bertholdt’s arms was most definitely Reiner. He shrunk up against Kageyama, shaking in fear.

“What is it now idiot, are you gonna puke or something,” Kageyama stared at Hinata, who pointed at Reiner. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t leave to approach Reiner. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Nishinoya’s.

“Leave them be. Kuroo basically let’s anyone with an ID in to his parties so yeah, Reiner probably has a fake one. Don’t worry about him Shouyou, he probably doesn’t even know you’re here so leave it like that. I know Reiner is a giant jackass, but we can’t report this either, not without getting Bert in a shitload of trouble too, so just let them be, please, for Bert’s sake,” Nishinoya’s tone had a serious edge to it. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and began pulling him in the opposite direction before Hinata could ask what was going on. Nishinoya had gotten so serious all of a sudden.

“Hinata, let’s go outside before you pass out. We can come back in in a little, Reiner and Bert are probably gonna leave soon,” Kageyama dragged Hinata up the stairs and towards a small side door. He kicked it open. Hinata felt cool air was over his face as Kageyama dragged him out on the balcony. Hinata felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He had so many questions. What was Reiner doing there? Why was Reiner kissing a guy when he was the biggest homophobe Hinata knew? Why did Nishinoya sound so serious all of a sudden? What did Kageyama mean by ‘Reiner and Bert will leave soon’?

“What are two brats like you doing out here so early,” a harsh voice sounded from the shadows. Kageyama froze. Hinata ran into him, confused. Kageyama’s expression was one Hinata had never seen on him before. It was almost like awe, but with a hint of respect, and something else, fear perhaps. Hinata was worried. He had never seen Kageyama look afraid before. “Well, answer me you shitty brats, I don’t have all night,” the voice came again. A short man with black hair and a military-style undercut emerged, a cigarette perched between his fingers. The man was even shorter than Hinata, but his presence made up for his size. Hinata felt like he should salute him or something. The man raised one eyebrow, his smoky grey eyes boring into Kageyama’s cold blue ones. “Long time no see brat, how are you? Is that short brat the kid you saved?” the man’s mouth turned up in a little half smile. Kageyama relaxed a little and nodded.

“Kageyama, who is he, he’s scary,” Hinata whispered to the taller boy, his voice shaking.

“Levi.”  


	6. Don't You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets the elusive Levi and the party is going well until Oikawa shows up with some disturbing news...

Hinata would have fallen on his ass had Kageyama not been holding on to his arm. This short, angry man with a military-style haircut was Levi? When Kageyama said that Levi had named his group the Flightless Crows, Hinata pictured Levi as well, bigger for starters. Levi gave Hinata a little half smirk.

“Eren’s told me about you kid,” Levi glanced at Hinata, who started at the shorter man, confused. Who was Eren? Kageyama hastily chimed in upon seeing Hinata’s confusion.

“Eren is Levi’s boyfriend Hinata. I think you’ve indirectly met him at school. He’s the brunette that follows you everywhere, right?” Kageyama looked at Levi for confirmation. He nodded.

“That brat, he always wants help others, he got his little blonde friend Armin to look up your schedule so he could make sure you were okay,” Levi growled.

“Speaking of Eren, why aren’t you with him?” Kageyama asked. Levi made a face that vaguely resembled a pout. Kageyama wanted to laugh. The great Levi never pouted.

“He couldn’t come, he said that his little blonde friend had some sort of emergency,” Levi almost sounded like a petulant child, “I wouldn’t have come if I had known he wasn’t going to be here.” He took a drag from his cigarette. “You didn’t answer my earlier question, what are two brats like you doing out here so early?” Kageyama shifted uncomfortably.

“Hinata well, got a little overwhelmed, this is his first real party see,” Kageyama lied. Levi stomped on his cigarette and lit another. Levi nodded. Suddenly, there was loud bang and a mess of flailing arms and legs crashed into everyone.

“LEEVI!!!! There you are! You disappeared all of a sudden. Aww, don’t frown at me like that. HEY IT’S TOBIO-CHAN!!!! ” a brown-haired woman yelled, attempting to hug Kageyama who pulled away awkwardly. “Oh, who’s this cutie,” she rounded on Hinata who looked rather uncomfortable with the whole situation and hugged him. “I’m Hanji, Hanji Zoe, they/them pronouns cause well, fuck the gender binaryyyyyyy,” she trailed off into giggles as Levi wrestled her away from a shaking Hinata who immediately retreated behind Kageyama.

“Shut the FUCK UP Shitty Glasses, you’re too loud, Christ, how much have you had to drink,” Levi growled, roughly shoving Hanji causing them to sway and giggle even harder. They staggered away from Levi to attach themselves to Kageyama, causing Hinata to scoot even further away.

“Awww, you’re so meeeean Leviiiii. Tobio-channn is nice,” Hanji wrapped their arms around Kageyama’s waist. The black-haired boy’s expression was a combination of uncomfortable and downright pissed. He was all too familiar with Hanji’s antics and they tended to get rather handsy when they got drunk. Hanji suddenly let go and bolted to the edge of the balcony. They proceeded to throw up rather loudly over the edge before lurching backwards, giggling. Levi’s face was one of pure disgust.

“Goddamit Shitty Glasses, that’s unhygienic, ” Levi grabbed Hanji’s shirt and began to pull them inside. Before the two disappeared through the door, Levi slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of Kageyama’s jeans. “Let’s get you inside before you puke on me, god forbid,” the shorter man growled. Kageyama turned to Hinata who had emerged from the corner once Hanji had left.

“Sorry about Hanji, they get a little overexcited when they’re drunk, are you okay Hinata,” Kageyama helped the smaller boy to his feet.

“I’m fine, Levi was scary though, how do you know him? And does Levi hate Hanji?” Hinata looked at Kageyama pleadingly.   

“Heh, Levi and Hanji are the best of friends, they just have a weird relationship, that’s all,” Kageyama hoped Hinata would drop the subject of how he met Levi, but to his dismay, Hinata pressed the question.

“So, how did you meet Levi?”

“Really shrimp?”

“Please tell me Kageyama-kun,”

“Fine. Levi, he saved my life 2 years ago. He was the one that introduced me to the rest of the Flightless Crows.”

“What happened?” Shit. Kageyama had hoped Hinata would drop it. He looked at Hinata with cold blue eyes, devoid of emotion.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Let’s go back inside,” Kageyama smiled and allowed Hinata to drag him back towards the bar. Asahi looked smashed. Aone and his little friend had disappeared. Daichi and Suga were still making out. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were now cuddling up inside Yamaguchi’s sound booth. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Bokuto, and Akaashi were still at the bar. All of them looked considerably drunker. Kuroo was yelling something. True to Kageyama’s word, Reiner and Bert were long gone. The pair was greeted with loud whoops from Tanaka, Nishinoya, Bokuto, and even Akaashi.

“HEEEEY, DID YOU GUYS, HA, HAVE SEX?” Tanaka slurred, grinning stupidly at Hinata. Nishinoya roared with laughter at that. Hinata turned bright red. Kageyama looked pissed.

“No you fucking idiot,” Kageyama made a clumsy attempt to hit Tanaka. He motioned for Kuroo to get more alcohol. Kageyama got a rum and coke and Hinata got another beer. Nishinoya and Bokuto proceeded to laugh at Asahi’s drunken dancing while Tanaka passed out on top of the bar. Akaashi began to giggle evilly and began to draw random crap, including the words ‘I’M GAY’ on Tanaka’s face. Everyone secretly agreed with that one. Kageyama stiffened as Oikawa approached their group. He opened his mouth to tell the brunette to fuck off but stopped at the expression on Oikawa’s face. Usually, when the taller brunette wanted to piss Kageyama off, he wore his usual fake smile he used to pick up clients, but now, Oikawa looked deadly serious.

“Tobio. Grab the rest of your little gang and come with me, it’s important,” Oikawa said in a low whisper. Kageyama nodded and nudged Nishinoya who shook Tanaka awake.

“Hinata. Stay here. Whatever you do, do not separate from Bokuto or Akaashi,” Kageyama gave Hinata a look that said do-not-ask. Hinata nodded. Bokuto grinned, but it looked forced, and pulled Hinata towards him and Akaashi. Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya made their way over to Asahi and pulled him away from the rest of the drunken dancers. The group then made their way towards Daichi and Suga. Both immediately sobered up at the expression on Kageyama’s face. Fortunately, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had already made their way to the group. Yamaguchi had gotten some guy named Marco to run the sound booth. The Flightless Crows followed Oikawa to a back room. The brunette shut the door behind him.

“Alright guys, I’m really sorry about this, I know they promised you this month off, but Dok wants you guys back in the arena next week, especially you Tobio, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi,” Kageyama’s face hardened, Nishinoya nodded, and Yamaguchi clenched his jaw before Oikawa continued, “They’re willing to pay all of you 500 bucks for each fight you win, however, if the three I just mentioned sit out of even one fight…” Oikawa swallowed before continuing, “If you guys miss one fight, Dok is-is, well, he’s going to do something to Eren.” Yamaguchi’s breath caught in his throat, Suga looked determined, Daichi looked downright pissed, Kageyama’s face hardened even more, Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, Asahi growled, Nishinoya looked like he was ready to punch someone, and Tanaka had to be physically restrained by Daichi.

“Oikawa. Will you go get Hinata? We need to tell him something,” Kageyama looked up. The rest of the Flightless Crows nodded. “He got wrapped up with us the moment I beat up Reiner. He deserves to know about us.” Oikawa nodded and returned a few minutes later with a very confused Hinata in tow.

“Hinata,” Daichi said, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible, “We have something to tell you about us, the Flightless Crows.”

“What I told you about the Flightless Crows on the first day we met, was not completely true. Yes, Levi formed us and gave us our name, but I lied when I told you we weren’t really a group, and I never told you why stuck our asses together” Kageyama continued.

“We’re gonna be honest with you Shouyou, but you have to promise to keep this a secret, especially from the authorities,” Nishinoya looked at him, his usual grin replaced by a slight frown.

“Hinata, the Flightless Crows, we’re actually an unofficial fight club, on top of our individual jobs, we, well, we basically get paid to fight in secret gyms, sometimes against random opponents, sometimes people challenge us, ” Asahi said.

“So basically, we weren’t supposed to fight for another month, but now, we’re being made to go into the arena next week, specifically, they want Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi and if they don’t fight, something bad will happen,” Suga finished.

“We thought we should tell you. We just want you to know what you’re gonna get into if you’re gonna hang with us,” Tsukishima said in his usual bored tone. Hinata stared around at the room. Tears threatened to spill over.

“I, I don’t wanna leave you guys. The past few days, I, I’ve had more fun than I’ve had for a while and it was all thanks to you,” Hinata allowed the tears to flow freely. He ran to Kageyama and buried his face in the taller boy’s shirt. “I, I don’t care if you’re an illegal fight club, I DON’T CARE, you guys are my friends, better friends than anyone in my shitty school, so I’m STAYING WITH YOU. I WANT TO! I DON’T CARE IF THERE’S A CHANCE I CAN GET HURT, IT’S NO WORSE THAN WHAT’S ALREADY HAPPENED TO ME!” Hinata screamed into Kageyama’s shirt. What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Kageyama hugged Hinata, holding the smaller boy close to him.

“Idiot, we aren’t gonna leave you if you don’t wanna leave,” the raven-haired boy said gruffly.

“Yeah Shouyou, we’re gonna stick right with ya!” Nishinoya’s smiled returned to his face. Tanaka whooped in agreement. Daichi and Suga smiled. Yamaguchi and Asahi patted Hinata on the back. Tsukishima allowed a small smile to creep on his usually expressionless face. Hinata smiled through his tears. Even though he had only met them a few days earlier, Hinata had finally found people he would consider his friends.


	7. Old Scars/Future Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags runs into Levi again, who shares some observations about Hinata with Kageyama. Memories are resurfaced for both Kageyama and Hinata

By the time everything got sorted out, it was 3 in the morning and most of the people were gone except for those who had gotten too drunk to function. Kuroo was idling behind the bar, lazily cleaning up the assortment of trash that was littered everywhere. Bokuto and Akaashi were helping. Oikawa had made his way back to Iwaizumi and the two were talking in hushed whispers. Kuroo waved at the group. “Hey guys, if you wanna crash here for tonight that’s chill with me. I have space.” Everyone nodded gratefully. No one was really sober enough or in the mood to get home safely.

“Who all is still here?” Daichi asked, looking around the room, “besides these trashed idiots,” he gestured at one of the passed out forms on the floor.

“Well, obviously you guys, Bokuto and Akaashi, um, Yaku, Lev, Aone, Marco, Jean, Oikawa, Iwa, Erwin probably, and Levi said he and Hanji would crash here tonight. If none of these guys wake up soon,” Kuroo gestured around the room, “I’ll put them upstairs too.” Upon Hinata’s confused expression Kuroo explained, “Oh yeah, you don’t know yet do you, but this bar, it used to be a small apartment complex and most of the upstairs rooms remain, so, if people get too drunk to get home safely or one of my buddies needs a place to crash, we have rooms upstairs.”

“We can help clean up if you want,” Daichi offered. Kuroo shook his head.

“Nah, we got this, you look tired, all of you, so go upstairs and get some rest, kay, we’ll handle the rest,” Kuroo gently shoved a protesting Daichi towards the stairs. If Hinata hadn’t been so exhausted, he would have been impressed by the upstairs layout. There was a living room type area with two hallways branching off in both directions and another flight of stairs leading to the next level. The group trudged down the hallway and began disappearing into random rooms, muttering good nights to each other. Hinata and Kageyama shared a room. As soon as Hinata’s head hit the pillow, he passed out, snoring loudly, but Kageyama couldn’t sleep. He was still too restless. Silently, he padded out of the room and made his way up three flights of stairs to the roof. He needed some time to clear his head. Kageyama was on edge about having to fight this soon. The opponents kept getting tougher and tougher and when Dok said ‘fight’, it was synonymous with ‘win.’ Kageyama knew he couldn’t lose, for both Levi’s and Eren’s sakes. He owed Eren that much for protecting Hinata when he couldn’t and well, he owed Levi a lot more. If anything happened to Eren, Levi would be devastated to say the least. The night air was cool but not unpleasant.

“Hey brat, couldn’t sleep,” Levi’s harsh voice rang out, startling Kageyama.

“No,” he sighed.

“Is it about that fight brat?” Shit. Levi had gotten right to the point. Kageyama nodded. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not gonna let that piece of shit Dok get anywhere near Eren,” Levi growled, his grey eyes flashing. “So brat, I haven’t seen your shitty face around for a while, how are things?”

“Okay I guess, I haven’t cut for 3 months now, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Kageyama said.

“How’s the other brat, Tooru?” For whatever reason, Levi had taken a liking to Oikawa. Kageyama couldn’t fathom why though.

“He hasn’t gotten himself killed yet, so I guess he’s fine,” Kageyama’s voice hardened. He didn’t like talking about Oikawa.

“Well brat, it’s obvious you need some alone time,” Levi stated bluntly, “So I’m gonna leave you alone and go check on Hanji, I don’t trust them to not destroy everything in sight. Oh, and Kageyama, take care of your shitty little orange-haired brat, he’s more broken than he seems,” Levi stalked through the doorway. _There’s something about Hinata eyes. I’ve seen them before. Eren had that exact same look in his eye when I first met him, the look of someone who has been abused and beaten to their breaking point, yet is still fighting. Take care of the brat Kageyama, he needs you_ Levi thought.

The next morning, Hinata woke up with a huge headache and a wave of nausea. Kageyama lay curled in a ball in the bed next to his. Hinata staggered towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kageyama awoke to the sound of gagging. He cursed. “Oi Hinata, you alright,” he yelled. Hinata emerged from the bathroom. He looked miserable.

“Kageyama, I don’t feel good, I think I’m sick,” he groaned.

“You’re such a lightweight idiot. And you’re not sick, you’re hungover,” Kageyama rummaged through one of the drawers on the bedside table before throwing something at Hinata. It was a bottle of Advil. “Take it. I think the throwing up is done, you didn’t drink that much last night. Now come on, the best cure for a hangover is greasy food,” Kageyama plodded towards the door. Knowing Suga, the grey-haired boy probably decided to make breakfast for everyone. Suga’s food was the best. Kageyama smirked. Hinata was actually quiet for once as they made their way downstairs, but as soon as the orange-haired boy had food and caffeine in his system, he was his usual loud and annoying self. Everyone seemed in a good mood that morning, despite the events that happened the previous night.  Daichi and Suga were chatting idly. They were awfully close to each other, Suga was practically sitting on Daichi’s lap. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi were lounging on the couch drinking coffee. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were making bad attempts at flirting with one another. Hinata noticed how red Yamaguchi got whenever Tsukishima held his hand. After everyone finished eating and made half-assed attempts to clean up, they started leaving. Kageyama and Hinata were the first to leave, followed by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“So, what do you want to do?” Kageyama scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of something both of them would be interested in. He remembered seeing a little volleyball keychain on Hinata’s backpack. Kageyama hadn’t played in years, but maybe, for Hinata, he’d try again. “Do you wanna maybe play some volleyball? I used to play and so did Nishinoya and Tanaka, we can get doubles going, well, if you want shrimp, err, what position are you,” Kageyama assumed Hinata would be something like libero due to his size. Hinata blinked. He hadn’t touched a ball in what felt like ages, but maybe, just maybe, playing with his friends would make the sport fun again. He nodded tentatively.

“I’m, I’m a middle blocker,” he said, “I can jump really high,” Hinata flailed his arms in the air and began to bounce up and down excitedly. Kageyama grinned.

“Calm down you stupid idiot, now let’s go, Noya and Tanaka are on their way.”

“What position were you Kageyama-kun?”

“Setter,”

“Cooool, so you made awesome tosses right?”

“Yeah I guess,” Kageyama sighed, remembering when he used to play volleyball. He had been hailed a genius setter by many that is, until he quit. The pair started to head towards the nearby sand courts in silence. Nishinoya and Tanaka arrived a few minutes later in their usual loud fashion. Hinata could barely contain his excitement upon stepping on the sand. He bounced around like a child at the zoo for the first time, making loud exclamations every so often.

“Shut it idiot, you’re giving me a headache, we’ll do 2 on 2, you and me against those two idiots,” Kageyama gestured at Nishinoya and Tanaka who glared at him. Tanaka ripped his shirt off and began to swing it in the air.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT, DUMBASS, NOYA AND I WILL CRUSH YOU,” Tanaka yelled.

“YEAH, YOU’RE GOING DOWN, DON’T LET MY SHORT STATURE FOOL YOU, CROUCH DOWN, I MEAN SIT DOWN, I MEAN GET ON MY LEVEL, well Shouyou you already are BUT YOU,” Nishinoya pointed at Kageyama who rolled his eyes and muttered something.

“We get first serve,” Tanaka yelled, pulling a ball out, “we brought the ball, it’s only fair.” Kageyama nodded. He and Hinata took their places as Tanaka prepared to serve. It was a good serve, but Hinata managed to get a semi-decent ball up. Kageyama looked at the spinning ball preparing to toss. Memories came flooding back as he raised his hands.

_You’re nothing but a tyrant king Kageyama_

_Sit on the bench for the rest of the match, let your head cool Kageyama_

_Just give it up already, your tosses are too fast for us_

_We won’t hit your tosses anymore you tyrant king, king of the court, that’s all you are_

_SHUT UP_ Kageyama roared inside his mind. He closed his eyes and let the ball drop into his hands, feeling every contour, every grain of sand, every scuff mark with his hands. He opened his eyes. Hinata was approaching to the outside. Kageyama gritted his teeth. He would NOT revert back to his junior high ways, never again, he never wanted to feel that rejection again. He tossed it, right where Hinata would presumably reach the peak of his jump. It was perfect. Hinata smashed the ball hard cross-court where Nishinoya got a touch on it before it hit the sand. Hinata bounced up and down excitedly. This was fun. Kageyama grinned.

“Woooah Shouyou, you can sure jump,” Nishinoya yelled from across the net, rolling the ball towards Kageyama to serve. Kageyama took a deep breath. He loved serving. Kageyama tossed, approached, jumped, and swung. Perfect. It was the corner of zone 5*, an ace for sure, but suddenly, the ball went flying up. A grinning Nishinoya began to sprint towards the net.

“TOSS IT HERE RYUU!!!” Nishinoya jumped and smashed the ball cross court towards Hinata, hitting him in the face. Kageyama repressed a snicker. Hinata was fine. He received Noya’s skyball* serve at Tanaka’s urging. Kageyama decided to try a slightly faster toss. Hinata was certainly athletic enough to get it. This time, Tanaka received Hinata’s hit. It spun towards the net. Nishinoya jumped and set a 2* for Tanaka who once again, slammed it into the mesmerized Hinata’s face.

“Pay attention idiot,” Kageyama yelled, “Why were you spacing out like that?”

“Uh, sorry Kageyama, it was just, what Noya-senpai did was so cool,” Hinata looked sheepish.

“Remember how I said I used to be a libero? Liberos are also backup setters in a sense, we go and get all out -of-system* balls a setter can’t get. Well, we aren’t allowed to take anything with our hands in front of the 10 foot line in indoor so it was force of habit I guess. We ran a 6-2* so I usually didn’t have to do it, but it was fun to practice.” Nishinoya looked proud of himself.

“Will you teach me Noya-senpai?” Hinata looked awestruck. Nishinoya nodded.

“Sometime let’s all go to an indoor court and I can teach you my signature move, Rolling Thunder. I’d demonstrate, but sand isn’t ideal for that move!” The game continued in similar fashion.  Kageyama and Hinata would go on runs off of Hinata’s unblockable quicks, but Nishinoya and Tanaka would soon counter off of Nishinoya’s solid receiving and setting along with Tanaka’s ace-like hits. After another hour of playing, everyone was exhausted, sweaty, and sandy. Hinata lay in the grass, his orange hair sticky with sweat and sand. Nishinoya went off to buy ice cream. Tanaka was yelling about sand in his ass and frantically was trying to get it out. Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about what Levi had said. _Take care of your shitty little orange-haired brat, he’s more broken than he seems._ What was that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For anyone unfamiliar with these terms*  
> *Zone 5 = left back  
> *2 = medium elevation set to the middle  
> *skyball = type of serve used in beach. It's usually super high and there are various ways of performing one  
> *6-2: Two players on the court are setters, as players rotate, the one in the back row plays as the setter, and the one in the front plays right side.


	8. Don't Let Me Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes face to face with some of his past demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!   
> This chapter contains mentions of rape and abuse

 

What was with small people with huge appetites? Kageyama was utterly confused. Despite Hinata’s small size, he ate almost as much as Nishinoya, which was more than twice what Kageyama ate. Nishinoya and Hinata were basically black holes to say the least. Once everyone was too exhausted to play another game of volleyball, the four of them had gone to all-you-can-eat buffet style sushi place down the street from Kageyama’s apartment. Kageyama and Tanaka had eaten 3 and a half plates each of food, Hinata was starting on his 6th, and Nishinoya, well, he was on his 8th plate of food and 3rd bowl of ice cream.

“Oh my god idiot slow down, you’re gonna fucking choke,” Kageyama slapped Hinata on the head, causing the smaller boy to whine.

“You’re so mean Kageyama,” Hinata continued shoveling food into his mouth. Nishinoya grinned.

“That’s my kohai,” he laughed, playfully flicking a grain of rice at Hinata, who dodged it. Kageyama swore that Hinata had probably taken some of every single dish in the whole place. He was sure Nishinoya had just based off of his eating habits. When everyone finally finished eating(Nishinoya ate 9 plates of food and 4 bowls of ice cream, Hinata had 6 plates and 2 bowls), Tanaka suggested they go hang out with Kuroo for a bit. The bar was loud as usual, but everyone’s attention was turned towards the corner of the room where Oikawa was arguing with another guy.

“Ushijima, I told you a million times, we’re done, I was sick of your shit and I still am, now fuck off,” Oikawa screamed.

“But Tooru I love you, I wanna start over, please give me a chance,” the dark-haired man, presumably Ushijima, begged.

“Fuck you. Don’t you dare call me Tooru anymore, you lost your chance ever since I found you butt fucking that blonde fuckboy whore,” Oikawa was practically in tears.

“That wasn’t what it looked like Tooru,” Ushijima said quietly.

“Spare me that bullshit, even if that hadn’t happened, you think I can forgive you for ALMOST FUCKING KILLING ME! I TOLD YOU FUCK OFF USHIJIMA, You’re the reason my boyfriend and I are fucking random people for money so we CAN FUCKING PAY TO LIVE. HAVEN’T YOU RUINED OUR LIVES ENOUGH ALREADY,” Oikawa roared. Ushijima’s face contorted in anger.

“Shut the hell up Tooru, you know nothing, if that stupid little boy toy of yours hadn’t interfered, you’d be perfectly happy, WITH ME!” Ushijima lashed out, attempting to Oikawa. Oikawa ducked, eyes burning with rage. Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama.

“K-kageyama, wh-what’s h-h-happening?”

“That jackass Ushijima happened. He was Oikawa’s boyfriend in high school and freshman year of college apparently. I know Oikawa and I aren’t on the greatest terms, but Ushijima, he deserves to rot in hell for what he did to Oikawa. Ushijima, he, well, everyone knows this, but after the first year of their relationship, he started to hit Oikawa, he almost killed him multiple times, but each time, he would act all apologetic and Oikawa would forgive him. The only reason he didn’t kill Oikawa was because Iwa walked in on Ushijima beating up Oikawa, so he beat the shit out of Ushijima and called the police, but the bastard got away and completely ruined both Iwa’s and Oikawa’s lives,” Kageyama began to shove his way through the crowd, “STAY THERE HINATA!” Ushijima prepared to take another swing at Oikawa.

“You ungrateful little fuck, you’re coming with me, I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t fucking stand,” Ushijima prepared to launch himself on Oikawa when Kageyama sucker punched him.

“Get away from him you fucker,” Kageyama growled. Ushijima snarled at him.

“TOBIO NO! Get away from him, I’ll handle this, are you stupid, he’ll kill you,” Oikawa screamed. Kageyama ignored him. Suddenly, a body shoved Kageyama aside. It was Iwaizumi. He looked absolutely furious.

“Leave this place and don’t ever come back, trash, because if you approach my boyfriend again, I will rip your throat out with my own bare hands,” Iwa snarled, grabbing Ushijima’s shirt and pinning him against the wall. Ushijima growled, but Kageyama saw fear in his eyes. Iwaizumi threw up away and turned to Oikawa who had started crying. Kuroo had left his usual position behind the bar and was dragging a cursing Ushijima out. Kageyama went back to Hinata, who was shaking.

“Kageyama, can, can we go home?”

“Sure shrimp, let’s go,” the pair started walking towards Kageyama’s apartment. Suddenly, Hinata burst into tears. Kageyama had no idea what to do. He awkwardly put his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders, hoping that the gesture provided some comfort. “Hinata? What’s wrong?” Hinata looked up, fear flashing through his tearful brown eyes. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Kageyama quickly scooped him up and sprinted to his apartment. Kageyama knew firsthand how bad having a panic attack in public was and he was not about to let that happen to Hinata. As soon as they entered the apartment, Hinata curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. Memories from when he was small child were flashing through his brain.

 _“NO! DON’T HURT SHOUYOU, TAKE IT OUT ON ME INSTEAD!” Hinata’s mother screamed. His dad had roared and lashed out with his whiskey bottle. There was the sound of shattering glass, a choked scream from his mother, his father laughing drunkenly._  
  
“Shouyou, go to your room and lock the door,” Hinata’s mother said to her 3 year old son. Even in his room, Hinata could hear his mother’s cries every time his father hit her.

_“BRAT, DID YOU LEAVE THIS HERE,” Hinata’s father roared, “GET OVER HERE NOW!” Hinata obeyed meekly. His father raised his fist. “THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO NOT LEAVE YOUR SHIT LYING AROUND!” Hinata felt a fist connect with his face. He buckled, crying, his father kicked him in the stomach a couple times before roughly throwing the small boy down the basement stairs. “You’re pathetic mommy isn’t here to save you now brat.”_

_“You little BITCH, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET PREGNANT, GET RID OF IT IMMEDIATELY,” the familiar drunken tirade of his father burned Hinata’s ears. He lay on his bed, curled up in a ball, trying to drown out the sound of his father’s punches and kicks. Please, he thought, please don’t let my mother die._

_“I’m sorry Shouyou, I couldn’t protect you, I can’t protect any of us,” Hinata’s mother tucked her bleeding, bruised child into bed. Hinata could see a black eye forming on her face and her wrist was swollen and an angry purple color. A tear leaked out of his eye. When would this end?_

_“Natsu, stay in the closet. Even if Dad bangs on the door, no matter what he says, don’t come out unless I let you out,” a 5 year old Hinata said to his 2 year old sister. He exited the room in time to hear his father yell something about how the shitty little bitch brat had touched something of his and how he was going to ring her neck. He saw Hinata. “HEY, WHERE DID YOU PUT THAT SHITTY RETARDED SISTER OF YOUR’S, TELL ME, OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BRAT!” Hinata was shaking, but he refused to say anything. His father’s face contorted, and then became completely calm. “Shouyou, take off your pants and underwear. Do it now, or I swear, I will kill you mother and rape her dead body.” Hinata obliged. His father began to take off his own pants and boxers. “Now bend over,” his father’s face contorted into a sick, twisted grin. Hinata was scared. He didn’t want this. He didn’t know what was going on, but he had to do this, for his mother’s sake, for Natsu’s. The 5 year old child felt cold hands on his butt, something slimy enter his butthole. He screamed and twisted away. It hurt so badly. “Stay still brat or it’ll hurt much much worse,” his father had thrusted himself even deeper into Hinata. The air was filled with Hinata’s agonized screams and his father’s drunken moaning._

_“NO. LEAVE THIS HOUSE NOW! You are a threat to my children, I will NOT let you hurt Natsu and Shouyou anymore, leave before I call the damn police,” 7 year old Hinata’s mother screamed. She held a kitchen knife in one hand and a phone in the other. His father ignored her as usual, but this time, instead of screaming and lunging at her, he pulled a shotgun from his pants. “Say that again bitch,” he said calmly, pointing the shotgun at her, “you will do as I say or I swear, I will shoot your children in front of you.” Hinata’s mother slowly lowered the knife and set it on the counter. Hinata looked at it. The blade gleamed invitingly. He could do it. He would do it. He would stop his father from hurting everyone once and for all. He knew his father couldn’t see him. Hinata slowly reached for the knife and grabbed it. He started crawled towards his father. He didn’t notice. His mother was saying something to his father, but Hinata only heard the blood rushing through his ears. Hinata decided he would jump now. He launched his small body over the counter, knife in hand, taking his father by surprise. The gun fell from his father’s hand as Hinata began stabbing, blood spurting everywhere. His mother was screaming, his father was punching him, his vision was going dark,_

“Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice brought him back to reality. The black-haired boy was standing over him, looking concerned.

“I-I’m fine Kageyama,” Hinata said through his tears. Kageyama frowned.

“No you’re not idiot, you just had a panic attack,” Kageyama sat next to Hinata, “Do you wanna talk, or would you rather just sit here, I can leave if you want.” Hinata shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for Kageyama to leave.

“I-I can’t talk about it, b-but, can you h-hold me?” he choked out. Kageyama obliged, wrapping Hinata in a hug.

“Don’t worry, Shouyou, you’re not alone, we, I, will never leave you alone, that’s a promise” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s orange hair. He intended to keep that promise, no matter what.


	9. A Love Like War part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren shares his past and how he met Levi with Hinata

Monday came too soon for Hinata’s liking. He didn’t want to go back to school after the weekend with Kageyama, nor did he really want to go home either. He wanted to spend more time with Kageyama. At least he’d still get to see the dark-haired boy after school and on weekends. Not that Kageyama would admit it, but he also didn’t want Hinata to go home. He actually kind of liked having the shrimp around. Monday also came too soon for Kageyama. Monday meant he had to start training to fight again. He was not looking forward to it at all. Hinata, however, was looking forward to one thing. He had decided that he would talk to Eren.  During 1st period Chemistry, the only thing keeping Hinata from falling asleep was texting Kageyama.

_To: Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  I’m sooooooooo bored :p_

_From: Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  Didn’t I drop you off like 30 minutes ago?_

_To Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  I’m in Chem._

_From: Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  lol_

_To Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  I’m gonna talk to Eren today, I want to meet him_ _J_

_From Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  Someone wants senpai to notice them ;)_

_To Kageyama-kun <3_ _J:  HE’S NOT MY SENPAI!!!_

Hinata wanted to add ‘you are’, but refrained. He put his phone away. His Chem teacher was starting to notice him staring at his crotch and smiling. Eren was still following him like a watchful hawk, which Hinata was grateful for. Reiner was getting more and more frustrated. Hinata couldn’t get the image of Reiner kissing Bert out of his brain. It made no sense. When lunch finally came, Hinata went to his usual spot at Taco Bell, but this time, he was going to approach Eren instead of simply being aware of his presence. The brunette smiled at him as he approached, green eyes gleaming.

“Hey Shouyou, I’ve heard about you,” Eren grinned and waved.

“H-hey Eren, right?” Hinata asked tentatively. Eren nodded. He gestured to the blond sitting next to him.

“This is Armin,” the blonde waved. Eren turned towards the dark-haired girl in the red scarf, “This is Mikasa, these two are my best friends! I heard you met Levi. How did you like him?”

“He was, scary to say the least, but I can see why everyone respects him so much,” Hinata began to relax a little. Eren laughed. A question suddenly popped into Hinata’s head.

“How did you meet Levi?” he blurted out. Eren looked surprised.

“It’s a long story, you wanna hear it?” he looked at Mikasa and Armin, “Hinata’s been through some stuff, according to Levi, I trust him to know about this.” He turned back to Hinata. “This story isn’t all flowers and love and shit, there’s some pretty dark shit.” Hinata nodded. Eren began his story.

 _Eren groaned, staring at the scattered pages of his once whole sketchbook. He had dropped the damn thing one too many times, causing it to explode everywhere. Oh well, at least he had pictures of all his artwork. He’d have to buy another. The brunette fished through his backpack for change_. _He found a wadded up 10 and 20 at the bottom of it. That would be more than enough to buy not only a new sketchbook, but some other new art supplies too. Eren could only hope his father wouldn’t notice. His father, Grisha Jaeger, he didn’t approve of Eren’s passion for art at all. In fact, his father didn’t approve of his entire existence. Everything Eren did, no matter if it was good or not, was a failure in Grisha’s eyes. After cancer had taken Eren’s mother’s life, Grisha had started hitting him. Eren was used to it though. Eren trudged through the doors of the local art supply store. A box of charcoals caught Eren’s eye. He had always wanted to try using them. He grabbed them. In addition to the sketchbook and charcoals, he also grabbed a new pack of pencils. His were always disappearing. Eren was taken aback by the short man behind the cash register. He had such piercing, smoky grey eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Eren._

_“That’ll be 31.76 sir,” grey-eyes drawled. Shit. Eren had forgotten about tax. His face must have betrayed his emotions because grey eyes sighed, pulling the remaining 1.76 out of his wallet. “Don’t worry about it kid, you obviously need the supplies.” Eren nodded his thanks and grabbed the bag. Before he left the store, he caught a glance at grey-eyes’ nametag. Levi. Eren let a smile creep onto his face. He should come to this store more often._

_“Where the fuck were you,” Grisha’s voice boomed. Eren winced. It was only 7:00. At least his art supplies were safely hidden in the bush underneath his windowsill. His relief was short-lived as Grisha grabbed Eren’s wrist, squeezing it so tightly hand-shaped bruises started to form._

_“I was looking for a free tutor, like you said,” Eren spat. He hated Grisha. The older man rolled his eyes._

_“Bullshit, Eren, you don’t give enough fucks to do that,” Eren prepared himself for the onslaught of blows that would follow. As usual, he limped to his room 10 minutes later, bruises forming all over his stomach, arms, and legs. Fuck Grisha. Fuck everything. Eren grabbed the razors from behind his dresser. He slid it across his non-injured wrist. The pain from the freshly bleeding wounds slowly began to dull the emotional pain of being a failure. Eren stared at his blood, fascinated. If he cut in the right spot, he could end it all. No, that wouldn’t be fair to Mikasa and Armin. Eren stuffed the razor behind his dresser and curled up in his bed. He soon heard Grisha’s loud snores coming from downstairs. Eren dragged his bruised body off his bed and towards his window. Quietly, he slipped out and jumped, well fell, into the bush below. He grabbed his bag of art supplies before clumsily scrambling back up into his room. Eren wondered if he could just run away someday. He could, all he had to do was wait till Grisha passed out from alcohol and slip out the window with a bag of his stuff, and head to Mikasa’s or Armin’s. They both knew Grisha abused him. They used to nag Eren to call the police, until Grisha threatened to kill their families. Eren dumped the bag of art supplies on his bed. He didn’t feel like doing homework. All he wanted to do was draw. He opened the sketchbook, enjoying the smell of new pages. Writing on the inside of the cover caught his eye. “Hey brat, you intrigue me, I wanna see some of your artwork, text me 303-452-9671-Levi from the art store ;).” Eren smiled. Levi huh?_

_The next morning, Eren went downstairs to see Grisha still passed out on the floor. Thank god. Eren grabbed his backpack and quietly exited the house. He still had 2 hours before school. 20 minutes later, Eren arrived at Maria Coffee and Bakery. He sat at his usual spot and got his usual order: Double Strength Maria House Blend with extra sugar and cream. He decided to text Levi._

_To: Levi from the art store: Good morning, it’s Eren_

_The reply was almost instantaneous._

_From: Levi from the art store: Morning brat_

_To Levi from the art store: I’m so bored, I have 2 hours till school starts._

_Levi didn’t reply immediately, but a couple seconds later, Eren felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice._

_“Hey brat, I heard you were bored.”_

_“Levi!” Eren practically yelled, attracting a couple stares._

_“Woah, holy shit brat, what happened to your eye?” Shit. Eren forgot about his injuries. Grisha had been more violent than normal the other night._

_“I-I tripped, clumsy eh,” Eren gave a weak laugh. Levi looked at him critically with smoky grey eyes. They narrowed slightly._

_“Brat come with me,” Levi practically dragged Eren out and down the street, ignoring the brunette boy’s protests. “Eren,” Levi looked deadly serious, “You didn’t trip did you. Take off your shirt brat.” Eren obeyed. Was Levi going to rape him? Levi looked critically at the bruises that mottled Eren’s stomach. His gaze hardened. “Oh brat, I’m calling the police, and you’re going to the hospital.” The brunette opened his mouth to protest but Levi interrupted. “Eren,” Levi stared into the brunette’s striking green eyes. Eren nodded, shakily taking the phone from Levi. He dialed 911. It seemed to take forever for someone to answer._

_“911, how can I help you”_

_“I-I’d l-like to report a-abuse, my father, he’s, he’s been, doing it for 5 years, where do I report this?”_

_“You called the right place, we can send someone over right away, is your dad home? Can you give use the address?”_

_“Yes,” Eren proceeded to recite his home address._

_“Are you home.”_

_“No.”_

_“Are you in a safe place right now, we can send someone to pick you up?”_

_“I’m fine, thanks,”  the call ended._

_“Now, brat, you’re going to the hospital, you could have internal bleeding and from the looks of it, your wrist is swollen to twice its size.” Eren didn’t try to protest. His wrist had begun to throb painfully and he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Tears began to stream from his eyes. Tears that had been building up for 5 years. Levi wrapped Eren up in a hug._

_“Le-Levi,” Eren hiccupped, “don’t leave please,”_

_“I won’t brat, I promise.”_


	10. A Love Like War part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Ereri past

_Darkness overcame Eren. Levi looked at him with concern. Suddenly, Eren’s head shot up. His bright green eyes were hard. Levi looked at him warily._

_“Eren? Are you okay-”_

_“Shut up. I’m not Eren. I’m Eijun. Who are you anyways,” Eren snarled, lashing out at Levi. The grey-eyed man quickly jumped back._

_“I’m Levi, remember, the guy with the shitty cashier job at an art store, Eren snap out of it, I’m here to help you!”_

_“That’s what that scum he called his father would always tell Eren when he would inject him with all that shit when he was younger, you know, I’m here to help you,” Eijun snarled. Levi sighed. He suspected Eren had multiple personality disorder and this Eijun character was a result of whatever Eren’s dad had done to him in the past. Eijun lunged at Levi, fists flying. Levi skillfully dodged the attack. “EREN’S BEEN HURT ENOUGH SO FUCK OFF BEFORE I USE TITAN!” Eijun roared. Titan? Could Titan be another personality that Eijun could activate? Levi calmly shook his head._

_“I won’t leave. I promise Er- I mean Eijun, I’m here to help Eren,” Levi started into the green eyes. They flashed in rage._

_“BULLSHIT!” Eijun roared. He stuffed his hand in his mouth and bit down, hard enough to draw blood from his thumb. He emitted a blood curdling roar and launched himself at Levi. Was this Titan? Levi didn’t have time to wonder. This version of Eren was significantly more aggressive than Eijun. He completely ignored all of Levi’s desperate cries._

_“Sorry brat,” Levi muttered, dodging another one of Eijun/Eren/Titan’s punches, before smashing his fist into the brunette’s temple. The taller boy crumpled into Levi’s arms._

_After 10 minutes of agitated waiting on Levi’s part, Eren finally woke up. To Levi’s relief, it was Eren, not Eijun or Titan. The brunette looked confused and scared. Tears brimmed in his huge green eyes._

_“W-what h-h-h-appened Levi?” Eren sobbed._

_“Eren, who’s Eijun?” Levi tried to ask as gently as possible. Eren’s face blanched._

_“No, no it can’t be, it’s been a year and a half since Eijun, Eijun emerged, I’m so sorry Levi, I’m so sorry, You should leave, don’t deal with a fucked up kid like me,” Eren buried his head into his hands before continuing, “Eijun, he’s a result you could say, of what my dad did to me as a kid. When I was little, my dad, he’d, he’d preform medical experiments on me, he’d inject me with the most horrible things, I don’t know what they were, but I’d remember, being strapped to a table, he’d say all sorts of things, like ‘I’m here to help.’ After about 2 years of this, everything would, would go dark when he’d strap me down, and I began to hear voices in my head. There were two voices, their names were Eijun and Sawamura. I don’t really know a lot about Sawamura, he rarely did anything, but Eijun, Eijun, he’d talk to me, tell me he’d kill Grisha, he’d get me out of here. Eijun used to talk about something called ‘Titan’ that only he could activate and how he and Titan would help me. Eventually, Grisha stopped doing medical experiments, I think it was because he couldn’t control Eijun. Every time, my thumb would be bleeding. I don’t know why. He still beat me up, and every time, I tried to keep Eijun from coming out, because I knew it would be worse for me. Eijun, he would talk to me, but I tried to ignore him, I just wanted to be normal. He finally shut up. I thought he was gone, but apparently not,” Eren sobbed bitterly. Levi felt anger rise up in his chest. He tried to say something, but Eren cut him off. “I know you wanna take me to, to a hospital, but please don’t take me to a hospital please, Eijun, he’ll come, come, back out, I can’t do it Levi, I can’t.”_

_“Brat. I won’t take you to the hospital I promise, but I do want my friend who is a doctor to look at your wrist,” Levi stared into Eren’s wide green eyes. The boy blanched, but nodded, biting his lip. Levi helped him up. “Come on brat, we’re going to my apartment.” Eren nodded as Levi half carried, half dragged him to his car. “Eren, tell me about, Sawamura,” Levi quietly asked._

_“Sawamura, well, he’s almost the opposite of Eijun. He doesn’t talk to me like Eijun. Like you know how Eijun is strong and well, an adult basically, Sawamura is apparently a child from what I’ve heard from when he’s come out around Armin and Mikasa. According to what they’ve told me about him, he’s basically me from before my dad started hurting me, so basically a 5 year old or so, Sawamura only comes out around people I trust,” Eren was still softly crying. The drive to Levi’s apartment took 10 minutes. When they arrived, Levi gently lay the brunette on his couch before texting his friend Erwin._

_To Dr. Eyebrows: I know it’s late, but come to my place. I got this kid, he’s had it rough, and I can’t bring him to a hospital_

_From Dr. Eyebrows: Why can’t you bring him to the hospital?_

_To Dr. Eyebrows: It’s a long story. And whatever you do, NO NEEDLES._

_From Dr. Eyebrows: On my way._

_“Eren,” Levi shook the dozing boy awake, “My friend, Erwin, he’s gonna come look at you okay, make sure you aren’t badly hurt. I promise there will be no injections Eren.” The brunette boy nodded._

_“Levi? Who’re them?” Eren gestured at the old photograph on the table. Levi’s breath caught in his throat. No. He couldn’t talk about them, not yet, not now. He was saved by Erwin’s incessant knocking. He practically ripped the door off its hinges._

_“Eren, this is Eyebrows, Eyebrows, this is Eren,” Levi looked between the two. Erwin gave the brunette a huge smile. Eren returned the gesture with a shaky one of his own._

_“Hey, Eren, I’m Erwin, I’m a doctor as Levi told you, I won’t hurt you I promise, I just want to see what’s going on kay?”_

_“Okay, Eyebrows,” Eren smirked a little at Levi’s nickname for the blonde man. Erwin gently took Eren’s wrist and began examining it. The brunette winced in pain._

_“Sorry, Eren, but the good news is, it doesn’t look too bad, just a sprain, wrap it up and ice it for a couple days and you’ll be golden.” Eren nodded._

_“Eyebrows, I’ll show you out,” Levi said, “Erwin, the brat, he has DID, his father, that dick, he abused him to past his breaking point,”_

_“Levi, I’m glad you’re concerned for him, and I am too, but shouldn’t you get help yourself before trying to help others?”’_

_“Fuck off eyebrows, I’m fine,” Levi snarled._

_“Levi. I’ll do everything I can to help Eren, but in order to do that, promise me you’ll quit your job at that store, what that manager is doing to you, I can’t let that happen any longer Levi, either you quit, or I don’t help Eren,” Erwin hoped his bluff would work. Levi glared daggers at him before slamming the door. Eren was passed out on the couch. Levi looked at him, Erwin’s words ringing in his ears. “You quit or I don’t help Eren.” Fuck eyebrows. He could never tell when Erwin was lying. Levi let out a frustrated sigh. Fuck. Financially stability or Eren? Levi grabbed his phone. He had made his choice. He scrolled down to the contact that read ‘Boss’. Levi took a deep breath and began typing._

_To: Boss: I quit. I’m done with this bullshit._

_Levi screenshotted the text and sent it to Erwin. Hopefully, that was enough._


	11. A Little Bit of My Artwork...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This obviously isn't a chapter per say, but I wanted to draw motorcycle Kags

<http://great-king-oikawa.tumblr.com/post/126844644975/motorcycle-kags-for-my-ao3-story>


	12. Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama runs into some old demons, human demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, since school is starting, I will probably not be able to update as frequently as in the past, but I'll do my best :).

_Eren awoke the next morning to find Levi passed out on the floor, phone in hand. He looked so peaceful. Eren didn’t want to disturb him, but he really had to pee and he didn’t want to wander around without Levi’s permission. Eren hefted himself off the couch causing the floor to emit a massive squeak. Levi stirred. Well, so much for letting him sleep._

_“Mornin brat,” Levi’s grey eyes stared up at Eren, “want some coffee?”_

_“Um, er sure,” Eren stuttered. Levi smirked and began shuffling towards the kitchen. “Levi, why did Erwin tell you to quit your job at the art stor- oh shit I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry Levi, I’m so so sorry,” Eren almost burst into tears. Levi turned. He figured he might as well tell Eren, seeing as the brunette had shared so many of his life problems with Levi._

_“It’s okay brat, you told me shit, I figure, I owe it to you. So, as you know from yesterday, I work at the art store. But I don’t just work at the art store per say. Erwin, he’s been telling me to quit for 2 years, but the damn place, specifically, the owner, pays fucking well. But it’s not my job that pays well. I get a shitty minimum wage for being a cashier. But I had a second job there, an overtime job, also known as, I give the owner sex and foreplay and whatever kinky shit he wants and he gives me nice large sums of cash. The catch: if I don’t play along for whatever reason, I’m fired, if I report him to the police, I’m fired. So eyebrows, he hates it, so…” Levi trailed off. Eren felt tears leak from his eyes. He never would have thought that the grey-eyed man behind the counter had a manager who fucked him senseless every damn night. “Don’t cry on me brat,” Levi growled roughly. Eren smiled weakly. Suddenly, Levi’s phone began ringing. He picked it up, his face paling._

_“Hello?”_

_“LEVI. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT, YOU CAN’T YOU KNOW YOU DIRTY SLUT, I’LL FUCK UP YOUR LIFE IF YOU DO,” a voice screamed over the phone._

_“SHUT UP USHIJIMA! I TOLD YOU, I’M DONE,”_

_“LEVI, did that blondie friend of yours with the horrendous eyebrows tell you to quit, cause you know I can fuck up every single one of your lives, I’ve done it before,”_

_“This was my own choice Ushijima, I quit, bye, have a fucking nice day,” Levi threw the phone into the wall. Eren looked shell-shocked. “Brat. I’m fine, stop looking like you’re gonna have a heart attack. Ushijima’s bark is waaaay more impressive than his bite.”_

_“No, no it’s not that, G-Grisha is scarier, it’s just, did you, quit for me?” Eren’s voice shook. Levi froze. He looked massively uncomfortable. Eren looked so guilty._

_“Well, please don’t feel guilty…Eren, but yes, I did quit for you. Eyebrows threatened to not help me help you, so…” Levi trailed off. Eren threw himself at Levi. He was sobbing. The shorter man hugged the taller boy. What was he supposed to do with a crying Eren?_

_“Th-thank you L-l-l-evi. You-You’re the-the first person to-to actually CARE ABOUT ME!”_

“So, that’s how I met Levi,” Eren said. Hinata’s eyes were wide.

“How did you begin dating,” the orange-haired boy sang. Eren grinned

“That’s another long story Shouyou,” Eren winked, “We should probably go back to school, don’t want to be late for Algebra!” Hinata grimaced. Ew. Algebra. The group began to head back to school. Hinata stared up into the sky. It was so clear and blue.  Eren’s past was so similar to his own. Eren walked Hinata to class as usual before disappearing down the hallway with Armin.  All the orange-haired boy could think about during math was Eren’s story. _I guess there are other people as damaged as me out there, but they got through it so I guess I can too_ he thought. His musings were interrupted by his teacher sharply calling his name.

“Hinata, since you’re so interested in the window, why don’t you answer the next question,” Hinata’s math teacher gestured to the matrix on the board. Hinata of course had no clue what was happening.

“Um, sorry sir, I don’t know,” Hinata’s ears burned as laughter rang throughout the classroom. His teacher frowned, and turned back to the board.

“Why do you even bother coming if you’re not gonna try?”

“What did you say?” Hinata thought he had misheard his teacher.

“I said, why do you even bother coming if you’re not going to try. You never pay attention in this class, or apparently any other class, so why do you bother going to school?”

Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes. Fuck this, he was leaving. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door, his classmates’ jeers following him all the way out the building.  He texted Kageyama, begging the taller boy to com get him. As he uneasily waited on the curb, Hinata heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Reiner with a sick grin on his face. Hinata wanted to puke.

“Hey faggot,” Reiner sneered, “I see you aren’t being protected by the big scary junior or biker boy.” Hinata backed away in fear. Reiner laughed. “I’m gonna teach you a little lesson, you have some catching up to do.” Hinata was paralyzed. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was watch Reiner stalk up to him. Hinata felt a hand on his shoulder as a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see a furious Kageyama storming over to Reiner. The black-haired boy looked absolutely murderous. He let out a low growl as Reiner fled back into the school. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s jacket.

“No, don’t I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Hinata shouted as Kageyama tried to pull away. All he wanted to do was to get away from school. Thankfully, Kageyama stopped struggling and let Hinata pull him away from the school.

“So, what happened shrimp?”

“M-my algebra teacher, he basically told me, I was a failure, and asked me why I bothered to come to school, and in front of the whole class too,” Hinata felt tears start to run down his face. He thought that Kageyama was for sure going to storm back into the school and beat up his teacher, but instead, Kageyama dragged him to a nearby tree and sat under it.

“Hinata. Don’t let him get to you. He’s a piece of shit and we need to report him, it’s not okay for him to say that to any of his students.”

“But Kageyama-”

“No buts Hinata,”

“He’s right you know, I-”

“Shut up Hinata. Don’t say stuff like that, ever.”

“But-”

“I said shut up idiot. I’m gonna tell you a little story, about me in fact, now listen,” Kageyama’s tone softened a little. “In my junior year of high school, I had a teacher tell me I was a failure too. He didn’t do it in front of the class, but it still hurt none the less. I was on the edge of a C and a D, and I wasn’t doing too well in any of my classes. I never was one to excel at academics. My best grade was a B- in, well, in art. I had been forcing myself to push through school, no matter how much I hated it, but that day, something snapped inside me. I let that shitty teacher’s words get to me, and I dropped out a week later. I regret that decision Hinata. I- I care about you Hinata. So don’t you fucking dare drop out because of one shitty teacher okay, promise me that.” Hinata gasped. Kageyama, stone cold Kageyama, had said he cared about Hinata.

“I promise Tobio,” Hinata whispered.

“Good. Now we’re gonna go back to that stupid school and talk to someone about that teacher.” Hinata didn’t protest as Kageyama led the two of them back towards the ominous building. Kageyama practically ripped the door off its hinges as he stormed into the main office, causing a tall man to fall back in surprise. What happened next shocked everyone. The man got up, glared at Kageyama, and spoke.

“Well, I never would have expected to see YOU in a high school again, Kageyama the failure, what a surprise,” Hinata’s math teacher sneered. Kageyama’s mouth hung open in shock. So, his teacher was still out there huh. “Well, now we know where Hinata learned his bad habits from eh”

“Hello to you too, Mr. Kitagawa,” Kageyama looked absolutely murderous. “Still fucking up student’s lives I see.”

“Don’t blame your decision to drop out on me, failure Kageyama, you made that choice on your own, I simply pointed out a fact,” Mr. Kitagawa laughed and shoved Kageyama away, hard enough so that the taller boy fell over. “Don’t get up scum, you’re not worth it, and neither are you, why don’t you just follow his footsteps Hinata.” Suddenly, Kageyama shot up. He was so fast that no one even had time to react before he slammed his fist into his ex-teacher’s face.

“Don’t touch me you worthless piece of shit,” Kageyama snarled. He raised his fist to strike again when another voice cause everyone to freeze.

“You, sir with the black hair, leave the premise now or I will call the cops. I won’t write you up because you were defending yourself, but leave now, and you, Kitagawa, come with me,” the principal’s voice boomed across the office. Hinata dragged Kageyama out the door and towards the park.

“Kageyama, thanks for, well, hitting him,” Hinata looked at his shoes.

“Heh, anytime shrimp, that felt good for me too,” Kageyama smiled, “Guess, I’m not allowed in there anymore huh?”

“I still have Eren to protect me in school.”

“Good point idiot.”

Hinata almost said ‘I love you Kageyama’ but stopped himself at the last second. That would have been embarrassing.

“You know Hinata, with me around, you’re invincible,” Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Something stirred inside Hinata, something he had never felt before. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but he was pretty sure Kageyama caused it. Was this, perhaps love?       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more on Levi's past both in general and at the art store shortly ^-^


	13. Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finally lets Hinata hug him

The tension in the air throughout the week was palpable. Every minute that passed was a minute closer to the Flightless Crows’ return to the fighting ring. Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya had spent the entire week training. This was a must-win fight. It wasn’t like this was the first high-pressure fight Kageyama had been forced to do, but this time it felt different. This time, there was a personal consequence if he got the shit beat out of him. He couldn’t bear to see Hinata see him lose. Wait. Did he seriously get that attached to someone, let alone that annoying, orange-haired idiot?

“Something on your mind Raven-kun?” Kageyama’s sparring partner Annie Leonhardt teased him. Kageyama glared at her, his blue eyes boring into her icy ones. If Kageyama had been, well, straight, he would have thought Annie was hot. “Some boy caught your eye?”

“Shut up Annie,” Kageyama landed a swift kick to her shins, causing her to stumble back. She laughed.

“So it is! Is it this Hinata character I’ve been hearing about,” Annie managed to regain her footing, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, you got this fight.”

Kageyama smiled, sweat dripping from his face as he reached for his water bottle. He felt something cold splash all over the back of his head. He turned to see Annie laughing hysterically and a tall, tan dark-haired girl with an empty water bottle in hand, grinning triumphantly.

“Fuck OFF Ymir, you gay whore,” Kageyama snarled, throwing his shirt at her. She laughed before retreating to a smaller blonde that was standing by the door to the gym, smiling angelically. She must be Christa, Ymir’s supposedly perfect girlfriend. Kageyama wandered over to where he left his phone. It read 26 new messages, and all of them were from Hinata. At least half of them read “I’m bored.” Kageyama’s hearth fluttered. Hinata was certainly something. The last message read, “I know you’re probably busy but come to Starbucks after school <3.” Kageyama smiled. He loved that damn brat.

Later that day, Hinata emerged from school to see Kageyama in his usual spot, causing Reiner to scowl in anger. Hinata’s heart was beating practically out of his chest as he threw himself at Kageyama. As he usually did, the taller boy dodged Hinata, causing the smaller boy to almost eat concrete. The two walked to Starbucks together, idly chatting about their days to each other. Kageyama talked about fight practice mostly, while Hinata complained about how boring chem was, how pointless World History was, and how he utterly hated algebra. When they got to Starbucks, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wallet and stuffed it into his pocket before Hinata could react.

“I’m paying. Get whatever you want. I know you’ll put up too much of a fuss if I don’t take your wallet,” Kageyama gently pushed Hinata’s groping arm away. Grumbling, Hinata ordered a Venti S’mores Frappuccino with extra whipped cream, and Kageyama ordered a green tea one.  They also ordered a coffee cake to share. Kageyama had no clue how Hinata could consume so much sugar in one sitting. The smaller boy’s eyes were so pretty. They were so full of life that Kageyama couldn’t help but smile a little internally at the sight of them.

Hinata took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Kageyama how much he liked him so badly, but he was too scared. Plus, Kageyama probably didn’t feel that way about him. He wished there was some way to discreetly tell him. What was Hinata supposed to do? He felt so torn. His internal struggle was interrupted by Kageyama.

“Eh, shrimp, you’ve been staring at my face for the past 5 minutes, is there something on it,” Kageyama said around a mouthful of coffee cake. Hinata wanted to facepalm. Sometimes his crush was so socially oblivious. Hinata shook his head and took another sip of his drink. Would Kageyama ever have feelings for him? Kageyama’s phone began buzzing violently. He looked at it, face hardening. Silently, he stood up, causing Hinata to jump up in surprise. Kageyama began to write something on a napkin. 30 seconds later, he pressed a piece of paper into Hinata’s hand. It read _Something came up, I have to get to Kuroo’s right now, I don’t want to talk about it out loud in public. I’ll talk about it tonight on my roof_.

“Come on Hinata, we’re going to my apartment now,” Kageyama began dragging the two of them down the street. He ran down the street wordlessly, Hinata trailing behind, utterly confused. When the two reached Kageyama’s apartment, the taller boy gently grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and locked eyes with him.

“Hinata, something serious has happened, I don’t know exactly what, but stay here okay, no matter what you do, don’t leave this apartment, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Kageyama said shakily before running off, locking the door behind him. He made it to Kuroo’s bar in record time on his motorcycle. He barged in, only to be hit by the massive crowd. Someone grabbed his arm. It was Bokuto, who began dragging the raven-haired boy towards the back rooms. What Kageyama saw made him want to throw up. Laying on a couch was Bert, but he was so badly beat up he was barely recognizable. His breath was raspy. Suddenly, he leaned over and threw up blood everywhere. Kuroo was busy arguing with someone on the phone.

“Nishinoya already called 911, they’re on their way,” a voice said. Kageyama couldn’t identify the voice.

“Bert, what the fuck happened,” tears threatened to spill as Kageyama knelt by the wheezing 19 year old.

“I…was…wa…was… a….a….att-attacked….when-wh- I-I was with a-a-a-a cl- clien..” Bert trailed off before gagging up more blood. The sound of sirens was drawing closer. Fear constricted Kageyama’s chest. He didn’t know who hurt Bert, nor did he know their motive, but there was a nagging image in the back of his brain that wouldn’t go away. The image of Hinata in this condition was filling his head. He dimly heard voices, but everything was a blur. People were shoving him out of the way and kneeling by Bert, and placing him on a body board. Kageyama felt someone roughly lead him out of the room. He looked down into smoky grey eyes. Levi.

“Go home brat.”

“But…”

“Go home Kageyama,” Levi sighed, his eyes sad, “I can’t handle this better than you, so let’s just leave before one of us has a panic attack.” Kageyama allowed himself to be pushed out of the bar. Once out, the tears started to fall freely. Not even the wind from the motorcycle dried them, they just kept coming.  When Kageyama entered the apartment, Hinata almost shit himself in surprise. Kageyama was crying. Kageyama never cried. Hinata immediately pounced on him and wrapped the taller boy in a hug. He didn’t try to throw Hinata away.

“Hinata, don’t ever leave me, promise me you’ll never get hurt okay, I couldn’t bear that,” Kageyama sobbed into Hinata’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe he had broken down like this, but there was no stopping it now. Finally, the sobs slowed, and Kageyama was finally able to talk without sounding asthmatic. Hinata rubbed his back sympathetically. “Hinata, you’ve spilled some of your shit to me, now it’s time I do the same, let’s go to the roof, we can have some privacy.” Kageyama took the smaller boy’s hand and led him up. Inaudibly, he whispered, “I love you Hinata,” before pushing the door to the roof open.


	14. Sad Song artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kagehina art <3\. Corresponds with Sad Song by We The Kings.

<http://great-king-oikawa.tumblr.com/post/127961022775/sad-kagehina-angst-for-so-why-do-good-boys-like>


	15. I Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama begins to reveal his past to Hinata on a roof, at 11:30 at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING(not so much for this chapter but for chapters to come):  
> Suicide  
> Self-harm  
> Depression  
> Social Anxiety  
> Homophobic parents

Wind blew through Kageyama’s and Hinata’s hair as they made their way onto the roof. Hinata shivered as the wind bit into his skin. He felt something warm and soft wrap around his small frame. It was Kageyama’s black sweatshirt.

“Damn it idiot, that’s the second jacket of mine you’ve managed to take,” Kageyama smiled. Hinata attempted to take it off but Kageyama stopped him, “Idiot, I never said you couldn’t have it.” The two sat down, backs against the wall of the building. Kageyama stared up at the sky. He had brought Hinata up here to tell him something, but didn’t know where to start. “Well, you’re probably wondering why I broke down and cried like a fucking child or something in front of you, so well, I guess now’s the time I share some of my shit with you,” Kageyama took a deep breath, “The reason I acted so bat-shit crazy earlier is because, because seeing Bert all beat up like that, it reminded me of the first person I ever truly let into my life, and if I tell you that, I may as well tell you my whole past.”

_Kageyama stared into the distance. He was currently sitting on the roof his god awful school and ditching 3 rd period Biology. He hated his school almost as much as he hated his house.  He hadn’t been at school for more than a month and he already wanted to get out and go far away. The raven-haired teen stiffened as footsteps sounded behind him. If it was a teacher, which it probably was, he was fucked. Not only was he ditching class for the 2nd time this week, students weren’t even supposed to be on the roof. Oh well, they could catch him. Kageyama didn’t care if he got in trouble and his parents sure as hell didn’t. He hated his parents. All they did was sleep around with random people. They should just divorce already. Someone tapped Kageyama’s shoulder, he turned, expecting to see yet another angry face spouting meaningless words, but instead, he saw a girl with black hair and glasses. _

_“What the hell do you want,” Kageyama snapped angrily. Who was this girl anyways?_

_“Well, I’m office aide and they told me to go find you and give you this note,” the black-haired girl tossed a green piece of paper on Kageyama’s lap. It was a slip telling him to go see the counselor and interventionist. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the girl._

_“Sorry, but I’m not going, fuck that, I’m not mental and I don’t need to deal with their bullshit on top of the bullshit that’s already in my life,” Kageyama carelessly stuffed the note in his backpack. Surprisingly, the girl didn’t protest. Instead, she sat down next to the raven-haired teen. He looked up, surprised._

_“I never said you had to go, I was just doing what they told me to, I’m Kiyoko Shimizu by the way,” she spoke quietly, looking at her shoes._

_“Er, Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama scratched the back of his head. “What do you want? If you think you can fix my problems, well, you can go fuck yourself.” He didn’t care that he was being rude anymore. Kiyoko ignored him, and instead, scooted closer to Kageyama and buried her hands in the sleeves of her jacket._

_“Thing is, Kageyama, you’re the first person here that I’ve felt, well, would understand,” Kiyoko looked nervous now, “You see, talking really isn’t my thing, and neither is social interaction, it scares me.” She looked at her feet again, “but with you, I can talk to you, without, well, having a panic attack.” Kageyama looked up. He was vaguely interested in this girl now._

_“Do you, want to well, talk about it,” Kageyama wanted to kick himself. He was such an idiot, this girl had just said she hated talking to people and here he was, posing a dumb question like that. To his surprise, the girl smiled a little._

_“I guess I can tell you, only if you tell me what’s bothering you too,” she looked up at Kageyama. He nodded without thinking. Shit. Why did he do that? Now he was really fucked. The girl began to speak. There was no backing out of this now._

_“If-if you haven’t already f-figured it out, I have really bad social anxiety, like it’s so bad I can’t talk to most people without having a breakdown. None of my teachers understand, they think I’m too shy or lazy and my parents kicked me out in 7 th grade. I feel like everything is crumbling around me and there’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t afford a therapist or meds, and it’s not like school counselors help,” Kiyoko curled up into an even smaller ball. She looked drained. “Now you go,” she glanced at Kageyama._

_“I’m a fuck-up, my parents don’t care anymore, all they do is cheat on each other, I’m pretty sure I have clinical depression, I self-harm, I have suicidal thoughts every week, and I fucking hate everything,” Kageyama blurted out without thinking. Crap. He had literally told this girl he barely knew he had suicidal thoughts. He was going to get sent to a loony bin for sure. “If you tell anyone this I will kill you,” he added harshly._

_“I won’t” she whispered, “please, don’t push me away Kageyama, you’re the first person I’ve actually been able to speak to without having a breakdown for a long time, please,” she begged. Kageyama wanted to push her away, to run far away and hide, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to leave this girl, who was broken like him, by herself. He shakily patted her arm._

_“Give me your phone,” he said as gently as possible. Kiyoko handed it to him. He typed in his number and name into the contacts before placing the phone back into her hand. As Kageyama began making his way towards his 4 th period class, his phone buzzed. He opened it to find a new message from an unknown number. It read: “Stay Strong .” He smile. This day was perhaps not just another shitty, ordinary day. Kageyama spent the rest of 4th period learning little facts about Kiyoko. They spent the whole period exchanging texts with stupid things like “What’s your favorite color.” That period, Kageyama had learned that Kiyoko’s favorite color was purple, that she liked winter the best, that she wanted to visit Japan someday, and  her favorite subject in school was math, which personally, Kageyama hated. The raven-haired teen laughed. He had actually accomplished the impossible: making a friend._


	16. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama angsty feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Suicide  
> Self-Harm  
> Mentions of Rape

_Throughout the week, Kageyama could feel Kiyoko’s presence following him wherever he went. However, the dark-haired girl never showed herself unless they were alone on the roof together. Kageyama was eternally grateful that no matter how rude he was to her at times, she stuck with him. She was the only reason that he hadn’t gone crazy yet. Had he been straight, Kageyama would have considered asking her out. Every day, the two would do everything together. They ate lunch and talked on the roof and did homework with one another after school. They started slowly tearing down the mental walls the other had built up. Kageyama even attempted to stop cutting for Kiyoko’s sake. Every time he felt the urge, he would remind himself his promise to Kiyoko._

_As the days rolled by, the two became closer and closer until one day, Kageyama was ready to tell her more about his situation with his family. He went to the roof as he usually did to wait for her, but she never showed up. That was odd. Kiyoko always knew where he was and they always had lunch together on the roof. Maybe she had to talk to a teacher or something, thought Kageyama. He sat there for 30 minutes, desperately waiting for her, but she never came. He texted her, hoping that she would reply within seconds like she usually did. No response. Kageyama was starting to get worried. Did something happen to Kiyoko? No. He couldn’t survive another tragedy in his life. He turned to go back inside when suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Kageyama whirled and sprinted towards the edge of the roof. He looked down to see 3 guys dressed in dark clothing beating up a smaller female. The girl looked oddly familiar. Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama saw a full dumpster near where the girl was being beaten up. Without thinking, he launched himself off the building towards the heap of garbage below. Hopefully it would soften the fall. Kageyama landed with a loud crash. He instantly regretted his decision to jump off the roof as he struggled to breathe. At least he was alive. Footsteps approached the dumpster but there was nothing that Kageyama could do. He felt someone punch him in the face and throw him on the hard ground. His head was spinning. He looked up to see 3 blurry figures staring down at him. He tried to crawl away but someone yanked him backwards. The girl screamed again. Kageyama looked up, eyes widening in horror. Laying in front of him was Kiyoko, covered in blood and sobbing._

_“Kageyama, please, help, please,” she sobbed, struggling to reach him. The man holding his arms laughed as the other two approached Kiyoko, throwing her back to the ground._

_“NO! Let her go you fucks, fight me instead,” Kageyama roared. Pain shot through his lower back as a booted foot connected with his spine. He fell back, gasping. The man restraining him began to speak._

_“Shut your face brat, this should teach you to stay the fuck out of other people’s business, see, as a punishment for snooping, we’re gonna make you watch everything that happens,” he growled. Tears streamed down Kageyama’s face. Why wasn’t anyone coming out? Why couldn’t anyone hear his best friend’s screams as the two men continued to beat her up. The next 30 minutes were what Kageyama would describe as the worst 30 minutes of his life. He watched, helpless, as the two men ripped Kiyoko’s pants off and took turns raping her until she bled. His ears were filled with nothing but Kiyoko’s desperate cries for help, and his brain filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt. The last thing Kageyama remembered before blacking out was Kiyoko reaching her hand towards him, her face covered in dirt, blood, and tears._

_When Kageyama awoke, he was surrounded by people. His ears were filled with the blaring of sirens. People were talking to him, but he couldn’t hear their voices. All he could think of was Kiyoko. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Panic overwhelmed his senses as he lashed out, his fist contacting with someone’s face as he forced his body towards a tangle of black hair covered with a blanket. Hands kept tugging at him, voices kept telling him to lie down, but all Kageyama wanted was to see Kiyoko, to see her smile again. What he got instead was a cold, lifeless shell of his best friend. Kageyama didn’t resist when hands began pulling him away. He was too shocked to do anything. Kageyama tried to focus on something, anything. He began to rebuild the walls that Kiyoko had worked so hard to take down. He couldn’t let these people know his secrets. They would throw him in a mental institution and then what? Kageyama felt something sharp prick his arm. His vision began to cloud. Was he dying? Kageyama screamed. Why wouldn’t this end already?_

“And there you have it,” Kageyama’s eyes were cloudy,  “Seeing  Bert there all beat up, it brought back memories of Kiyoko, and how, I couldn’t save her. I’m gonna skip to the most important part now, a part that I think you should know,” Kageyama instinctively reached for Hinata’s hand, “I’m going to tell you the events that lead to me meeting Levi.”

_A year had passed since Kiyoko’s death and things had only gotten worse. Kageyama had ended up dropping out of high school. There was no point anymore. He was failing anyways. He had wanted to kill himself for the past month, but could never gather up the courage to actually do it. Every day, he would walk to the river and sit on the edge of the bridge, 50 feet up from the water. He often thought about how easy it would be to simply let himself fall. Kageyama grabbed the bottle of vodka from the wine cellar. His parents didn’t even notice anymore. He had taken to drinking to dull the symptoms of his depression. He had almost died numerous times from alcohol poisoning, but he never could seem to drink enough to do the job. He began to walk towards the bridge, taking sips of the vodka as he went. Kageyama knew he looked terrible, but he didn’t care. When he got to the bridge, Kageyama felt something click in hi alcohol-fogged brain. He knew what he had to do. Clumsily, the teen clambered onto the edge of the bridge, dropping the bottle of vodka into the river beneath him. He took out his pocket knife and rolled up his sleeves. Today, he would end it all. Kageyama began digging the blade into his skin. If this didn’t kill him, the river would. It was a perfect plan. He stared, fascinated, at the crimson river of blood that kept flowing out of skin. He relished the physical pain, digging the blade in harder. His vision began to spin. Kageyama felt his body begin to slip off the edge. The knife fell from his grasp into the water beneath. Suddenly, he was flying, flying towards relief, when something jerked his body upwards._

_A pair of smoky grey eyes swam in and out of focus. What the hell? Why? WHY??? Kageyama screamed. He tried to fight, but the arms holding him were too strong. He felt himself being dragged away from the bridge._

_“Fuck you, why, why would you do this to me,” he cried, slamming his fists weakly against the other man’s chest. “Let me fucking dye already, haven’t I been through enough?” Grey eyes didn’t answer. Kageyama continued to cry and struggle to no avail as he felt bandages being pressed onto his wrist. Maybe he should have cut deeper. “My life is nothing and will never be anything, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKTARD,” he screamed._

_“Shhhhh brat,” said Grey-Eyes, “It’ll get better I promise, trust me on this one. I’m not about to let some kid kill himself in front of me,”_

_His vision began to darken. He hoped that meant his knife had done the job. He smiled. He’d see Kiyoko again._


	17. Reckless and the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes good things come from the saddest moments in life.

_Kageyama awoke to find himself on a couch in an unfamiliar room. He attempted to sit up, confused. His wrists began to throb dully. Oh right. Some jackass with grey eyes pulled him off the bridge. Kageyama frowned. Why had that guy saved him? A voice caused the raven-haired teen to jump._

_“Good, you’re awake ,” grey-eyes said, “I’m Levi by the way,”_

_“Kageyama,” Kageyama growled, “Why the hell did you pull me off that bridge,”_

_“Like I told you before, I’m not gonna let some brat kill himself in front of me, want coffee brat?” Levi raised one eyebrow. Kageyama nodded, speechless. Levi was so, well, nonchalant about everything that just happened. The black-haired boy stared at the bandages on his wrists, absentmindedly playing with them until another voice stopped him._

_“Don’t fiddle with those too much or they’ll come off,” a blonde guy with the largest eyebrows Kageyama had ever seen came into the room. Kageyama jumped._

_“Who-who-who the HELL IS EYEBROWS,” he yelled, pointing across the room. Levi smirked._

_“That’s Erwin, doctor-in-training, he’s the one that bandaged you up, he agreed not to take you to the hospital as long as he got the chance to talk to you,” Levi said, handing Kageyama a cup of coffee. He took a sip gratefully._

_“So, why didn’t you throw me in the loony bin,” he growled harshly._

_“It wouldn’t do any good to, probably just put you in a worse mental state honestly. I don’t know anything about you, or where you came from or anything. But what I can tell is that you’ve been through some shit brat, and contrary to how I might seem, I genuinely want to help.” Levi sat next to Kageyama on the couch._

_“Do you want to talk about it, don’t worry you can trust us,” Eyebrows said. Kageyama knew the gesture was meant to comfort him, but he was too overwhelmed by all the emotions running through his brain. He screamed and smashed his fist into the wall behind him. Beating something up always helped him clear his head. That or self-harm, but the latter obviously wasn’t an option at the moment. A hand pulled him back. It was Levi._

_“Oi brat, don’t go wrecking my walls now idiot,” Levi snarled, forcing Kageyama to sit down. “You can pack quite the hit brat, look at the poor wall,” he smirked, gesturing at fist-sized hole. “I have a proposition for you brat. You broke my wall, which will be expensive to fix. You can pay me back by fighting for my team. I’ll teach you to fight and you can be in my fight club. You’ll earn money, pay for this, and have a way to release your emotions without slicing your skin open left and right,” Levi said shortly, slamming a crumpled up piece of paper in front of the teen. Eyebrows opened his mouth to say something, but a glare from Levi cut him off. “Brat, I’m going to be upfront. Fight clubs are dangerous. Most are illegal and you can die or get seriously hurt.” Kageyama nodded._

_“I’ll do it. It won’t hurt me more than I’ve already been hurt,” Kageyama locked eyes with Levi. Ice blue eyes bored into grey. Levi nodded._

_“I already put my contact info in your phone, I’ll text you details later, but right now, there’s someone else who wants to see y-” Levi was cut off by a loud scream and a tornado of brown hair barreling into the room._

_“LEEEVIIII, I CAAMEEEEE AS FAST AS I COULD WITHOUT ILLEGALLY DRIVING,” a woman(or so Kageyama thought) wrapped her arms around Levi despite his violent protests and punches._

_“This is Hanji, They/them pronouns,” Levi grunted._

_“So, you’re the kid Levi saved, I’m Hanji, nice to meet ya,” they said, smiling widely at Kageyama. He wanted to scream. Why was this Hanji character so loud? It gave him a headache._

_He had so many questions buzzing through his head. Who were these people?  What was this fight club? Who was Levi? Why didn’t they leave him? Why did they care? He couldn’t comprehend it all. Kageyama closed his eyes. This was all too much._

“And so, that’s how I met Levi, Erwin, and Hanji and came to be in Flightless Crows, obviously there’s more, but, but I can’t talk about that now,” Kageyama quietly said. He felt a wet sensation on his shoulder. He looked down to see an orange head resting on his shoulder, shaking with quiet sobs. “Oi, idiot, why are you crying?”

“Sorry Kageyama, it’s just, that’s AWFUL, no one should ever feel the way you felt,” Hinata looked up, big brown eyes filled with tears. “It’s just, you mean so much to me, you’re the first person who ever helped me for real,” Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama.

“Touching,” Kageyama whispered dryly.

“Kageyama , I have another confession to make, but this time, this time it’s present,” Hinata looked up at the moon.  It was now or never.

“What is it idiot?”

“This is probably an awful time to say this, like you just dropped a bunch of emotional baggage from your life on, and it’s okay if you say no, if you leave, I’ll understand, but I have to say this. I’ve been keeping it pent up for too long, so Kageyama, will, you bemyboyfriend?” Hinata blurted out, face turning red. Kageyama looked down at him, shock evident in his face. Oh shit. He fucked up. He was going to lose Kageyama forever. Hinata opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut short by Kageyama’s lips pressing against his own

“Y-yes idiot,” Kageyama whispered, “I’ll be your boyfriend.” The two sat in the moonlight for what seemed like eternity to Hinata. He didn’t think he had ever been happier in his life.  “Come on, let’s go back inside before you freeze to death,” Kageyama deftly swung Hinata into his arms and carried him back downstairs bridal style. “Erm, Hinata, does your mother know you’re well, here?”

“Ummm kinda, I kinda may have told her that I was at Connie’s house and it got too dark and we’re staying over?”

“Perfect,” Kageyama whispered into his new boyfriend’s ear.

“Kageyama, can, we, sleep together?” Hinata asked. Kageyama started, smirking. Hinata sure moved fast. “NOT IN THAT WAY SORRY, ” Hinata yelled, flustered.

“I know idiot, we’ll go at your pace okay? I won’t do anything before you’re ready, promise,” Kageyama smiled down at his boyfriend. The two made their ways into Kageyama’s room. Hinata fell asleep immediately. Kageyama kissed the orange mess of hair. Maybe things would work out after all.   


	18. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata spend their first day together as a couple. However, something happens that could potentially split them up forever.

Kageyama awoke the next morning to Hinata’s arms wrapped around his waist and a wet feeling on his shoulder. He suppressed a smirk. Hinata, in typical Hinata fashion, had managed to drool everywhere as he slept. Kageyama began to remove his damp shirt, attempting to be quiet so as to not awaken the sleeping boy in his bed. The raven-haired boy threw on his favorite pair of black jeans that weren’t ripped. He was going to take Hinata on their first official date today. Kageyama was rummaging through his drawers, looking for a shirt, when a loud rustle came from the bed.

“Morning idiot,” Kageyama smiled. Hinata grunted in response. “Attractive,” Kageyama said dryly.

“Aww you’re so mean to your own boyfriend,” Hinata pouted. He still couldn’t believe Kageyama had said yes. “Oooo, is that a tattoo,” Hinata pointed at the black silhouette of a raven on Kageyama’s shoulder blade.

“Yea, I got it in memory of Kiyoko. She always reminded me of a graceful black raven,” Kageyama turned to face Hinata, “I guess I’ve never showed you my tats, want to see more?” Hinata nodded vigorously. Kageyama thought that the smaller boy’s head was going to fall off. “This one,” Kageyama gestured at the black feather etched on his left breast, “I got it cause it looked cool, nothing else really” “Hoever, this one actually has some meaning behind it, this was the first one I got, ”Kageyama pointed to his stomach, where a person with one black wing and one white wing was drawn, “This represents my past and my future. ” There was blood dripping off the black wing. “The black wing, it represents my past, every bad memory, everything that made me what I am now, but the white wing, that’s my future, that’s why the person’s head is looking in that direction. It represents everything to come.” Hinata nodded. He was in awe. Despite his rough attitude, Kageyama could be really deep sometimes. “Well, that’s all of them so far. I want to get more, but I can’t really afford to get a lot,” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his head, “Now get dressed, I want to do something fun today.” As Hintata began searching the room for his shirt, he thought of something.

“Kageyama, I want a tattoo, we should get matching tattoos,  that would be so cute, don’t you think?” The question caught Kageyama off guard. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Hinata, you realize you’re still too young to get one legally without a parent or guardian’s consent right?”

“Hmm, good point, I don’t know how well my mom would react to me wanting a tattoo, see, she still doesn’t know you exist yet…” Hinata looked sheepish. _Goddamit Hinata,_ Kageyama thought. He would have to put the day’s plans on hold.

“Hinata, you realize I eventually have to meet your mom right?”

“Um, yeah,”

“When did you intend to do this,”

“Um never, I was just too scared of her reaction, cause, well, you aren’t exactly a stereotypical nice boy per say”

“Damn it idiot, don’t worry so much, I told you I’d protect you no matter what right? Now let’s get this over with so you can enjoy the rest of the day with me. But let’s get some breakfast first” Hinata nodded.

“One more thing Kageyama, can we not take the motorcycle, that might be too much for my mom to comprehend,” Hinata began fidgeting. Kageyama smiled, nodding as he made his way to the kitchen. He would make Hinata his signature breakfast of ham-and-cheese croissants with chocolate scones from the local store. Kageyama threw two croissants in a pan, enjoying the smell of sizzling butter, cheese and meat. Hinata had been hanging onto his waist the whole time.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kageyama said softly. It killed him to see Hinata, no his boyfriend, in distress like this. How bad could his mom be?

“It’s just, she’s still getting used to the fact that I am gay, and I’m scared how she’ll react. I don’t want to be hurt or for you to get hurt anymore. It’s not fucking fair. And it’s not just that I’m dating a guy, it’s also that you’re not some nice guy with a super nice job and a sheltered life. You’re what she’d consider a bad influence, someone who would drag me down ‘the wrong path’ or some shit. I’m just so scared she’s going to make me lose you!” Tears welled up in Hinata’s big brown eyes. Kageyama dumped the two croissants onto a plate before turning and engulfing Hinata in one of his rare hugs.

“She won’t take you away from me, I promise, I won’t let that happen. I can look pretty presentable if I want to you know, you underestimate me Hinata,” the raven-haired teen smiled. His boyfriend sniffled into his jacket, nodding. “Come on idiot, let’s have something to eat before we start this shitshow.”

“Thanks, Tobio”

“Tobio? That’s new,”

“Don’t be rude”

“Come on, let’s take the bus or something,” the two began to walk towards the closest stop. Kageyama slipped his hand into Hinata’s, giving death glares to anyone who stared at them for too long. By the time they got on the bus, Hinata was shaking. Kageyama sighed. “Hinata, calm down. If you go through with this, I might consider getting you a fake ID from Kuroo’s boyfriend so we can get matching tattoos sometime, that is, if you still want to,” Kageyama squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. The orange-haired boy nodded slightly.  Kageyama smiled and kissed the orange hair lightly, whispering the word ‘idiot’ quietly to himself.

The ride ended too quickly for Hinata’s taste. He was terrified of how his mother would react to Kageyama. He wouldn’t let her hurt him, not after everything his boyfriend had been through. Hinata didn’t know how he would react if she told him that he couldn’t be with Kageyama. The raven-haired boy meant everything to him. He had been the first person to crack Hinata’s shell and expose the ray of sunshine that his beneath the clouds all the time. Hinata slowly put his key in the lock and turned. Before he could react, Kageyama had yanked the door open and pushed Hinata inside, right into the startled face of his mother.  Hinata took a breath. It was now or never.

“Mom, this is Kageyama Tobio, my boyfriend.”


	19. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHITBALLS GUYS HAIKYUU SEASON 2 IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!

Hinata’s mom froze, a confused expression plastered on her face. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. Hinata’s hands shook. Tentatively, Hinata’s mom opened the door wider and gestured for the two to come in. Hinata could not have been more thankful that Natsu was currently at a play date with a group of her friends. This was going to be rough.

“Explain,” Hinata’s mom commanded. Hinata lowered his head. This definitely wasn’t going to go well at all.

“Well, like I said before, this is Kageyama, my boyfriend. We were officially a thing last night. I met him about a month and a half ago and well, he changed my life. Kageyama is the reason I stopped coming home in tears with bruises. Kageyama and his friends are the reason that I’m not failing school. Kageyama is the reason that I’m happy now, so please Mom, before you judge, please don’t make me let him go, ” Hinata bowed his head. Tears threatened to spill.

“What school do you go to Kageyama? ” Hinata’s mom asked.

“Um, I, well, I dropped out,” Kageyama began to look majorly uncomfortable. Hinata’s mom looked disappointed as she eyed the raven-haired teen.

“Hinata, sweetie, I, I just don’t see how Kageyama is a good influence. I can practically smell tobacco on his clothing, he’s a high school dropout, and probably hangs out around shady people. I don’t want you getting mixed up in that kind of stuff. Plus, isn’t a month a little too early to decide how you feel about someone? And there’s the age gap of course.” Hinata’s mom said softly. Hinata felt his heart drop. A loud crash caused him to start. He looked up to see Kageyama on his feet. His blue eyes were on fire.

“Listen you, you’re a pathetic excuse for a mother. You’ve seen how broken this kid is with your own two fucking eyes, yet you chose to ignore it and tell him that it was his fault for being fucking curb-stomped every damn day, all because he likes boys.  When I first met him, it was like looking into a fucking mirror. That look in his eyes, the despair, the hopelessness, I’ve seen that when I’ve looked into a mirror. I could have ignored him that day. I could have walked right on by as that blonde meathead beat my boyfriend into the cement. But I didn’t walk. I made the best decision of my life that day, to pull blondie off of Hinata. That’s not something you can fucking deal with on your own, and YOU ABANDONED HIM. YOU COULDN’T BRING YOURSELF TO HELP! WHY? I’m sorry I’m not some perfect-ass little rich brat with a perfect job and a Harvard degree, but DEAL WITH IT BITCH. And tell me, look into his eyes and tell me how much happier he looks!” Kageyama roared. Hinata cringed.

“How dare you, you, little-” Hinata’s mom screamed, but Hinata cut her off before she could finish.

“You know what, Kageyama’s right. You were never there for me, even when I came home with half my body covered in bruises. I told you what happened but you laughed it off, told me it was my own fault for provoking them. I believed you. I know that you’re trying Mom, but not hard enough. I love you, and it hurts to say this, but if you’re making me choose between you and Kageyama, I choose Kageyama. He found me, and he picked up the fucking pieces of my messed up life!” Hinata screamed in turn. He stood, and stalked towards the door, Kageyama close behind. “I’m sorry again Mom, but he’s made me happier than ever, if you want to talk, you have my phone number.” The door shut behind Kageyama. The two walked in silence for a little until Hinata burst into tears. Kageyama held him silently.

“Oi idiot, what’s wrong?”

“I-I feel so-so guilty, for-for doing th-that to m-m-mom,” Hinata hiccupped, brown eyes wet.

“I know shrimp, it was hard, but trust me, she’ll come around eventually, I saw it in her eyes right when I walked out. She knew she fucked up,” Kageyama stroked the smaller boy’s back.

“Then, then, why didn’t she call after me?”

“She knew you were angry. She knew you needed space. You would have been even more furious had she called you back right?” Kageyama said gently. All the fire was gone from his eyes. Hinata nodded. The raven-haired teen smirked. “Come on shrimp, let’s go get some ice cream or something, we still have the entire day to be complete retards.” He helped the orange-haired boy up. The two began walking, hand in hand towards the local grocery store.

“What do you want to do Tobio,” Hinata sang playfully.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do Shouyou,” Kageyama ruffled the orange hair teasingly, causing Hinata to swat his hand away. Kageyama suddenly felt a rather heavy weight crash down onto his back. He turned in time to see Tanaka laughing on the sidewalk and Nishinoya grinning like an idiot.

“So, the rumors are true, you and the shrimp are dating!” Tanaka screamed.

“You two are so damn cute together, like almost as cute as Eren and Levi,” Nishinoya grinned, “How ‘bout a couple of drinks for the newlyweds!”

“Shut it, we’re not married you clown-haired idiot,” Kageyama roared at Nishinoya, causing the child-sized man to hide behind Tanaka, giggling manically. Hinata was bright red. The couple allowed themselves to be pushed into Nishinoya’s car and driven to Kuroo’s bar where they were greeted by a very loud, very excited Bokuto, and a very loud, very drunk Akaashi who staggered over and wrapped his arms around Hinata before returning to Bokuto’s side. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi soon followed, curious about all the noise outside. Tsukishima clung to Yamaguchi like a leech the entire time, and Yamaguchi seemed to have no problem with it whatsoever.

“Is this one huge gay shitshow, seriously, first Eren and Levi, then Bokuto and Akaashi, then Daichi and Suga, then Tsukki and Yama, and now you guys, and probably Noya and Asahi,” Kuroo smirked. He was interrupted by Akaashi, who began violently puking all over Bokuto. The owl-haired man laughed before dragging his partner over to a couch. “That there, once you get to the stage where one of you pukes and the other laughs, that’s true love,” Kuroo said dryly to Kageyama.

“Why is Akaashi drunk anyways, he’s usually so quiet, but now he’s making the biggest racket ever,” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata closer to him.

“Well, Bokuto proposed, and as a celebration, they both came here and got shit-faced. Bokuto obviously handled it better than Akaashi,” Kuroo looked amused. Kageyama smirked. No way in hell would he let Hinata get that shit-faced.  Hinata felt his face fall naturally into a smile, one that wasn’t forced for once. This was where he belonged. He felt at home in the midst of the chaos in the bar. He was with Kageyama,  that was all that mattered. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket and turned it on. What it read caused the smile on his face to dissipate. Hinata stared at his phone, unsure what to do. There was one notification, it read: New message: Mom.


	20. Stamp on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata introduces Kags take 2!!!!

“Go on, look,” Kageyama’s voice came from behind Hinata’s shoulder. He tentatively opened the text, expecting the worst. Instead, the message read _I’m sorry Shouyou, I acted poorly back there. I want to talk to you about what happened, but if you don’t want to right now that’s fine. I love you forever and always- Mom <3\. _Hinata wanted to cry again. He felt so guilty for shouting at his mom. He felt his fingers move unconsciously across the screen. He hit send. He wanted to give his mom another chance. Hopefully, Kageyama would be willing to try again also.

“It’s okay idiot, of course we’ll try again,” Kageyama ruffled the shorter boy’s hair. Hinata smiled. Kageyama read him so well. He took the raven-haired teen’s hand and dragged him towards the door.

“Let’s get this over with right now so we can have fun the rest of the day!” Hinata yelled over the noise of the bar. Kageyama felt something hit his head. He turned to see Nishinoya swinging his car keys in one hand, beer in the other, with a huge grin on his face.

“Here, take my car dude, you wanna look classy, and besides, I ain’t driving anywhere cause, well, shot contest with Bokuto and Tanaka!” He slurred, tossing the car keys at Kageyama before returning back to the bar and waving down Kuroo. Kageyama smiled and let Hinata out to the back parking lot. He found Nishinoya’s car quite easily. It was a black Toyota with a huge “Rolling Thunder” sticker on the back. The drive took 8 minutes. Hinata spent the entire ride jiggling his leg up and down and fidgeting while Kageyama gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could. Both boys were on edge as they approached the door. Kageyama once again went first and rang the doorbell. They waited with baited breath as it swung open to reveal Hinata’s mom, looking ashamed and sad.

“Come in boys, I have some major apologies to make to both of you, ” she bowed her head. Hinata and Kageyama let out a sigh of relief as they followed her inside. She had tears in her eyes as they all sat down in the living room.

“Firstly, I’m sorry for my behavior. It was completely unacceptable, especially to my own son. And Kageyama, you’re right. I was an awful parent. I never really noticed or tried to notice when Shouyou, my own son, was in pain. I brushed it off as normal high school drama. I’m sorry Kageyama, for pre-judging you. I- I don’t know what got into me, but honestly, you’ve made Shouyou so much happier, happier than anyone in this family has ever made him. So, if you want to leave, I won’t stop you. I’ll explain everything to Natsu, but please, don’t drop out of school and call me if you need any- ” she was  cut off by Hinata throwing himself at her.

“I- I don’t say that Mom. I’m not leaving. I love Kageyama, but I won’t leave you. Not after what happened with Dad. I can’t leave you or Natsu, not yet. Maybe someday, I’ll spread my wings and fly, but not now,” Hinata sobbed. Kageyama sat there awkwardly, not completely sure what to do.

“Erm, It’s all cool,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head. Hinata reached out, grabbed Kageyama’s sweatshirt, and yanked him into a huge hug.

“Now, go enjoy your day, but remember, you have school tomorrow Hinata,” Hinata’s mother smiled, shooing the boys towards the door.

Hinata exited the house with a huge smile on his face. Kageyama even had a little smirk as he got into Nishinoya’s car. The drive back was filled with Hinata’s non-stop chatter about his mother and his sister. It was adorable. Not that Kageyama would say that aloud. He wouldn’t be driving anywhere anytime soon. They’d probably spend the night at Kageyama’s place. The fight was still weighing on his mind. Not only was something that was precious to Levi in danger, Kageyama had someone in his life that depended on him for the first time since Kiyoko. There would be more consequences if he lost. They re-entered Kuroo’s bar in time to see a frazzled Asahi carrying a very shit-faced Nishinoya bridal-style. The latter was giggling uncontrollably. Akaashi was passed out on a couch, Bokuto watching over him like an owl. A very drunk owl. Oikawa and Iwa were trying to pick up costumers. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were cuddling in the corner. Kuroo was sitting behind the bar, his usual smirk sitting on his face, but a small, pudding-haired teen was perched on his lap in an over-sized red Nekoma Volleyball Jacket.

“Who’s that,” Kageyama yelled over the noise at Kuroo, gesturing towards pudding-hair with his free hand as he kept the other wrapped protectively over Hinata.

“Ohhh, hehe, this is my boyfriend Kenma. He’s genderfluid, but uses male pronouns!” Kuroo yelled enthusiastically. Hinata smiled excitedly and waved. Kenma waved back, a small smile in his cat-like eyes before turning back to Kuroo. The orange-haired boy began to make his way towards Kuroo, but Kageyama pulled him back.

“Hey! Only 2 beers you idiot. You have school tomorrow and you do not want a hangover trust me on this one!” the raven-haired teen smiled at his boyfriend. It was still so surreal. Kageyama smiled and began pulling Hinata towards the center of the room, allowing the alcohol Kuroo handed him to push away the uneasiness towards the upcoming fight. He would forget about his worries . Right now, he would be happy.


	21. I'm low on Gas and You need a Jacket(Pants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the dorks being dorks. Find the Shokugeki no Soma Reference!!!!

The night went by in a blur for Kageyama. He remembered vague details, but didn’t really know what happened. Hinata wasn’t much help either. He had passed out on the bar for the majority of the night. That was one of the details Kageyama remembered. The only other detail that stuck in his brain was half carrying Hinata to his apartment at 3 in the morning, silently cursing himself for not getting his boyfriend to bed earlier. The idiot had school the next morning and he had to train for the upcoming fight. Groaning, Kageyama dragged himself out of bed and began shaking Hinata. Damn that brat was hard to wake up. Fortunately Hinata was not hungover. Kageyama began blushing furiously when Hinata managed to drag himself out of bed. He was so cute, with his messy bed-head and wearing a huge old shirt of Kageyama’s from Junior High. Kageyama wanted to laugh. That shirt was so old and it still fit Hinata.

“Kageyamaaaaa do I hafta go to school,” Hinata muttered, running his hands through his hair.

“Yes, we promised your mother didn’t we,” Kageyama retorted. There was still uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

“Fiiiinnneeee, meanie,” Hinata pouted. His orange hair was still wild as usual. Kageyama smirked and smacked his boyfriend gently over the head, causing him to pout even more.

“Come on idiot, hurry up or you’ll be late. Get dressed in the next 5 minutes or keep that on I don’t care, otherwise you won’t get coffee. Come on, go get an education, don’t want to end up like me,” Kageyama began heading towards the kitchen. He grumbled as he opened the fridge. It was rather bare. He’d have to go shopping soon.  The sound of Hinata’s footsteps, which were uncharacteristically loud for his size, came echoing towards the kitchen, causing Kageyama to turn and almost burst out laughing. Hinata was still wearing his Junior-High volleyball shirt and a large pair of Kageyama’s pants, much too large for the orange-haired boy’s small frame. “Um, I don’t care if you take my clothes, BUT AT LEAST MAKE SURE THEY WON’T FALL OFF YOUR DAMN BUTT EVERY TWO SECONDS,” Kageyama roared, trying to contain his laughter. Hinata looked sheepish as he pulled up the pants.

“Eh, well, I couldn’t find my pants so…”

“Feh, I’ll find them later for you idiot, but at least put a belt on or something so you don’t flash those boxers to the entire school,” Kageyama turned to hide his blush. He thought the boxers were rather cute. It took what felt like forever, but Kageyama managed to get coffee and food into Hinata and pushed him into his motorcycle. He had no luck finding Hinata’s pants, but at least he found a belt for the smaller boy.  Kageyama hoped that the pants were buried somewhere in the room and not still in Kuroo’s bar.  Hinata was uncharacteristically silent on the ride to school. Usually, he was screaming or trying to yell nonsense at Kageyama. Maybe he was nervous about returning to school. He dropped Hinata off at the front of the school, smiling to himself underneath his helmet as he saw Eren slip behind Hinata. The green eyes winked at Kageyama. _So he knows too heh._ The raven-haired teen departed the school with a smile on his face, but it soon dissipated as he approached his destination.

20 minutes later, Kageyama entered the fighting gym. Everything was familiar, even the different smells. He was immediately greeted by Annie swiftly punching him over the head, much to the amusement of Ymir and Nishinoya.

“Goddamit you dumb blonde, what the hell do you want,” Kageyama snarled, slamming his elbow backwards. Annie danced out the way, laughing.

“Heard you got together with the pretty boy, congrats king,” she smirked.

“Shut up stupid blonde, don’t call me that!”

“Whatever, just go help freckles, Yamazaki or Tamaguchi, something like that,” she gestured towards the inner door.

“Yamaguchi,” Kageyama muttered under his breath as he walked towards the door. He had a feeling that the younger fighter would need some help. “Oi, Yamaguchi,” he called as he walked towards the shorter boy. Yamaguchi was literally shaking from head to toe. Kageyama wanted to bang his head against the concrete sidewalk outside. How was Yamaguchi, who had fought before numerous times and never lost, this nervous? Then again, Kageyama still had a pit of uneasiness in his own stomach so he couldn’t really blame Yamaguchi for being nervous. A lot was resting on the fight.

“H-heey, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi turned. He had a decent-sized bruise forming on his face.

“Oi, how’d you get that?” Kageyama gestured at the bruise.

“Eh, well, I thought it would be a good idea to warm up against Ymir, guess I didn’t really think that through hehe,” Yamaguchi looked sheepish. Kageyama winced internally. Both he and Nishinoya had learned their lessons long ago about warming up with Ymir. She was absolutely brutal. Kageyama had his fair share of bad experiences with her.

“Alright, well, you’re way too nervous. If your opponent on Saturday sees that, he’ll go for the kill immediately. Even if you are nervous, try to cover it up at least,” Kageyama said, “Now put your hands together and hold them in front of you like you’re praying or some shit like that.” Yamaguchi complied. Kageyama brought his hands back, and slapped Yamaguchi’s as hard as he could, causing the younger of the two to gasp in surprise. “That was a little trick I learned, Levi taught it to me, if you’re nervous it’ll help a lot. The only problem is, you can’t do it by yourself.” Kageyama smirked.

“Thanks Kageyama, that helped a lot,”

“No- no prob Freckles,”

“Hey King you done socializing, we have a fight ya know, can’t be too prepared for Saturday,” Annie jeered from across the room. Kageyama flipped her off and headed towards one of the open rings to warm up with her. Kageyama felt oddly calm as the two traded blows back and forth. Fighting always calmed him down. Maybe that’s why he was so good at it. 30 minutes later. Both Annie and Kageyama were sitting in the center, neither had won. Both had sweat dripping off their faces and sported a massive collection of bruises.

“I, I don’t, think you need to worry King, you can hold your own fine against me, the Queen of this gym,” Annie panted.

“Shut. Up. I’ll beat you, eventually,” Kageyama huffed back.

“In your dreams King, you’ll never come close in real life,” she shot back.

“Wanna go, let’s go right-” Kageyama snarled until a touch to his shoulder cut him off. He turned to see a short man with stormy grey eyes giving him a little smirk. Behind him stood a blonde with long, spiky hair that was pulled back in a headband.

“Oi brats, shut the fuck up, Annie, stop egging the brat on, Brat, don’t kill yourself before your fight, use your damn brain,” Levi smirked, helping Kageyama up. “Now if you two are done, which you are because I don’t need any of you idiots passing out on me, move your germy asses out so Ukai and I can spar,” Levi said. The blonde, probably Ukai, sniggered. Annie and Kageyama grudgingly trudged out of the ring, sending glares at each other. Kageyama felt the bloodlust stir inside him. He couldn’t wait until Saturday.


	22. This obsession with Haiyuu and Ace no Daimond needs to stop like seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitcher! Kageyama and Pitcher! Cat Trask a.k.a. Kuroo

<http://great-king-oikawa.tumblr.com/post/131369448680/baseball-dorks-kageyama-and-kuroo>


	23. Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin likes a guy, and Hinata learns to defend himself.

Hinata smiled inwardly when he saw Eren lurking behind him. He had been a bit nervous when Kageyama left. He had fully expected Reiner to pounce on him any second. Eren’s green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

“Hey Hinata,” he grinned, winking, “So, have you two kissed yet?” Hinata turned bright red. He had not expected Eren to be that direct.

“Eh-eh-eh no- noooo, It’s only been a few days Eren,” he stuttered. The tall brunette giggled.

“Aw come on Eren, don’t be mean, not everyone moves as fast as you and Levi did,” blondie, Armin was his name right, chimed in. This time Eren turned red and shoved Armin. Hinata laughed as Eren and his friends led him to his class. He was not looking forward to algebra.  Hinata spent his entire first period spamming Kageyama’s phone and attempting to take notes. Hinata hated science in general. He was so bored. His next period was a little more interesting. He had Drawing I with Eren’s  friend Armin, who turned out to be a really good artist, much to everyone’s surprise. The theme for their next project was to draw something they loved. Hinata knew immediately he would try to draw the photo he had discreetly taken. Needless to say, his attempt at drawing a person, let alone a face, failed. His final product looked like a smudged mess of a Shonen protagonist gone wrong. Armin on the other hand, had drawn part of a face. His was beautiful. The face had a glistening blue eye with a thick, flowing gold eyebrow.  There were lines on the face, as if the person had been through hard times. When Hinata asked about it, Armin smiled sadly.

“He’s the man I love. But he doesn’t know. I don’t think he feels the same way about me, plus, the age difference is borderline inappropriate. All I can do is watch from a distance, and pray, ” Armin smiled at the photo. Hinata looked at him solemnly. Who could this man be?

“But, Eren’s dating Levi, there can’t be that much of an age difference,” Hinata chimed in.

“He’s older than Levi,” Armin whispered.

The rest of the day was fairly anticlimactic. Kageyama finally texted back 145 messages later.  Hinata sat with Eren and his friends during lunch like he usually did, proudly showing off his drawing of Kageyama to everyone. He spent his afternoon counting the minutes until he could leave and hang out with his boyfriend. However, when Kageyama finally showed up on his bike, he seemed distracted.

“What’s wrong Kageyama?”

“Nothing shrimp, I’m fine, just stressed a little,” Kageyama lied. Fortunately Hinata bought into it.

“Look, I drew you in art Kageyama, we had to draw something we loved, do you like it?” he brandished his project into Kageyama’s face.  The older boy smiled. It was truly awful, it looked nothing like him, but he appreciated that Hinata thought to do it.

“Thanks idiot, it’s good.”

“Awww, thanks Kageyama, Armin’s was better though, his was super awesome and cool, but it was also really really sad, like he drew the man he loved but he was like he’ll never love me back,” Hinata looked at the ground, “Armin’s guy had like really pretty blue eyes and blonde hair, his eyebrows were huge though.” Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t say anything. This man Armin drew sounded awfully similar to Levi’s doctor friend Erwin. Kageyama suddenly had an idea.

“Hey, Hinata, do you want to learn basic self-defense, so you can hold your own in a fight?”

“Eh, YEAH!” Hinata’s eyes glowed. He had always wanted to see Kageyama fight, plus it would be so cool to know how.

“Alright idiot, calm yourself, don’t fall off the bike,” Kageyama smiled. Hinata was wearing the leather jacket Kageyama gave him the first time they met.  He had lost track of the amount of clothing Hinata had slowly taken from him. When the pair arrived at the fight gym, Hinata practically dragged Kageyama in, only to lurch backwards at the sight of what was inside. Hinata had never seen anything like it. There were shirtless people everywhere, lots of noise, and questionable stains on the floor. He was immediately assaulted by a blonde and brunette with freckles.

“KAGEYAMA, YOU BROUGHT YOUR NEW TOY,” the brunette yelled.

“Shut the fuck up assbag,” Kageyama yelled back.

“Don’t be so cold Kageyama, introduce us,” the blonde smirked, “Ymir and I are curious,”

“Shut the fuck up Annie,” the raven-haired teen turned to Hinata, “that’s Annie and Ymir, they’re the biggest assholes here.” The two waved teasingly. “Are there any training areas available, I’m teaching Hinata basic self-defense moves.”

“Yeah, a couple are open, just take the first one,” Ymir shrugged. Kageyama nodded and led Hinata into the back of the gym where the training rooms were. Unlike the actual practice rings, the training rooms were slightly larger and significantly quieter. Hinata looked around in awe. There was everything from punching bags to gloves to wooden sparring swords.

“So, this is the training rooms, it’s way less chaotic and it’s a better place for new people to learn whatever, whether it’s hand-to-hand, street fighting, martial arts, you name it,” Kageyama gestured around the room, “Now go find a pair of gloves that fit, and no, you can’t touch the swords.” Hinata’s face fell a little at the last statement. Once Hinata got the gloves on, Kageyama grabbed his own pair and squared up with his partner. “Now, I’ll teach you the basics on how to handle opponents bigger than you. Basically, with you, use your quickness and agility to win. Now swing at me.” Hinata swung, only to hit air. Kageyama had already moved. “Too obvious. Your body language was clearly showing where you were going to swing. That’s one key to success on defense, read your opponent’s body language and dodge. Swing at me again.” Hinata swung, acting like he was swinging up, and at the last second darted right. Once again, Kageyama dodged and landed a gentle blow to Hinata’s stomach, knocking him over. “When you dodge, your opponent might have an opening. Go for that opening without leaving yourself vulnerable, after all, most opponents will be larger and stronger.”

30 minutes later, Hinata had learned a couple new techniques and even managed to land a blow on Kageyama, which he profusely apologized for.  The two were currently sitting in the booth of an In-N-Out. Hinata had wolfed down more food than Kageyama would have imagined possible. His boyfriend was so cute. Kageyama felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Yamaguchi.

“Hey you two,” Yamaguchi gave a small smile. Hinata waved. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

“How’d you meet Tsukishima?”

“Well, it’s sort of a long story,”

“Tell us, we have time,” Hinata ignored Kageyama’s startled protests. Yamaguchi looked bashful for a second, but he sat down.

“Well, I guess, where should I start…”


	24. No Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YamaTsukki children

_Yamaguchi hated school. It wasn’t that the 7-year old hated learning, in fact he loved it. He was a very bright child and loved to read. But he hated school. He was always picked on by other kids and never had many friends. He preferred to sit in the corner and read rather than go outside and run around. Yamaguchi was also small for his age, making him an easy target.  Usually Yamaguchi would hide in some corner during recess and lunch to escape his tormenters. The school didn’t do anything to stop it either. The teachers brushed it off as mere child’s play, and so, Yamaguchi’s seemingly endless torment continued. However, one day in 4 th grade changed everything for him. It was the day that the new transfer student arrived. Yamaguchi had been apprehensive. To him, a new student meant yet another source of bullying. The transfer student was extraordinarily tall for his age. He has messy blonde hair and glasses. A pair of earbuds was wrapped around his neck and he wore a sullen expression as he introduced himself._

_“I’m Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you,” he drawled, clearly bored._

_“So, does anyone have any question for Kei?” Yamaguchi’s teacher asked much to Tsukishima’s annoyance. A look of irritation flashed across his face. For the next half-hour, Tsukishima had to answer questions from seemingly every student in the class and Yamaguchi could tell that he was getting more and more pissed by the minute. When morning recess finally came, Yamaguchi tried to escape as soon as possible, but was not quick enough. He was cornered. They had been faster to get to him today. Maybe it was to impress the new transfer student. He frantically looked around for a means of escape, but it was futile. He was surrounded. Yamaguchi briefly saw Tsukishima curled up on a bench with his earbuds in, looking bored._

_“Can’t escape today fag,” the biggest one, Kojirou was his name, leered. He shoved Yamaguchi to the ground, causing the smaller boy to yelp a little. Everyone laughed. Yamaguchi wanted to cry. This was so humiliating. Now the transfer student would think he was the biggest loser ever. Kojirou roughly picked him back up and shoved him to one of his friends._

_“Get up fag, show us some fight no?” he sneered. Yamaguchi felt his arms being held. He struggled to get away as Kojirou made a fist and drew it back. “I’ll show you what fags deserve.” Yamaguchi closed his eyes, expecting to be hit, but the blow never came. A startled yell from Kojirou cause Yamaguchi to cautiously open his eyes in time to see the transfer student looming in front of him, Kojirou’s hand in his own._

_“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size you tenacious douchebag,” Tsukishima said quietly. His gold-brown eyes had lost their bored look. They were now hard as rock. Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima had pretty eyes. Tsukishima continued to stare Kojirou down. Yamaguchi could see the fear developing in the boy’s eyes. “Well,” the taller boy demanded, shaking Kojirou. Tsukishima drew his hand back, curling it into a fist. Yamaguchi shot to his feet. He couldn’t let Tsukishima get in trouble. He wouldn’t let the first person to help him get in trouble. He grabbed onto the fist with both hands, startling the taller boy, but his hold on Kojirou didn’t loosen._

_“Wha-what are you doing?” he looked surprised, “let go!!!”_

_“No, I won’t let you get in trouble, you can’t” Yamaguchi pleaded. Tsukishima’s eyes softened a little and he shoved Kojirou away._

_“Come near him again and I will hurt you,” Tsukishima said quietly before turning to Yamaguchi and leading him away._

_“Why-why did you help me?” the black-haired boy asked, “usually people laugh, or join in, but you’re different. No one likes me here cause I’m small, like learning, and well, these freckles…” he trailed off._

_“Because, I’ve been in the same boat as you. At my old school, I was actually a grade ahead. No one like that cause I was always the top of my class, no matter how bored I was or how many times I spaced out. I was bullied and had no friends save for my brother and his. They protected me, but one day, my brother, Akiteru, he got violent and expelled. My parents were sick of the school doing nothing, so we moved here,” Tsukishima finished, “Er, this is kind of a weird question, because, well, can I call you Tadashi?”_

_“Of course,” Yamaguchi’s heart soared, “Does that mean I can call you Kei?” Tsukishima nodded. Yamaguchi smiled. He couldn’t believe that he had finally found an ally in all the chaos and awfulness of school. Tsukishima never left either. They spent every day together. Eventually, Yamaguchi hit a growth spurt and was no longer the small, weak boy he was once. It took a lot of coaxing, but he managed to convince Tsukishima to join a local volleyball team with him. But Yamaguchi still felt a small amount of guilt. Tsukishima had always protected him, like a rock in the middle of an ocean, but Yamaguchi had never done the same. He had always been the weak one in the friendship. However, everything changed when they entered high school. The only difference: Tsukishima had discovered that he was gay and came out to Yamaguchi halfway through first semester. Somehow, the rest of the school had found out and did not take it very well. Tsukishima became everyone’s favorite punching bag and he silently endured it. Yamaguchi hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. The two thought the bullying would stop as the year progressed, but it only got worse. By the time second semester rolled around, people were getting physical. One day, when the two were walking home from school, someone began throwing rocks at them. As one of them barreled towards Tsukishima’s unprotected back, Yamaguchi jumped in front, taking the rock square in the face, causing him to fall back into Tsukishima who turned in surprise. When he saw blood dripping down Yamaguchi’s face, his own contorted in rage and something else, sadness maybe? He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi as tears started to fall from his eyes._

_“Why-why are you crying Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mumbled. His head hurt and he felt blood running down his face._

_“I-I’m a horrible friend, I-I- couldn’t pr-protect you,” he sniffled, “sorry Tadashi,  I- I’ll leave…” he trailed off._

_“NO!” Yamaguchi screamed, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, “DON’T LEAVE ME KEI, YOU’RE THE PERFECT FRIEND, THE BEST I’VE EVER HAD. I stepped in front of that rock on purpose, to protect you, and I-I love you Kei, I really do, like like-love you.” Oops. That wasn’t supposed to come out. Yamaguchi turned bright red. Now Tsukki knew his secret. He buried his face in his hands._

_“Look up Tadashi,” Tsukishima’s voice cause the black-haired boy to slowly raise his head in time to see Tsukishima’s golden-brown eyes smiling at him through his glasses._

_“I-I like you too, T-tadashi.”_


	25. Don't Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata get into their first "fight" as a couple

**Chapter 222222233344332**

“So…you were actually dating before that whole kissing thing in the bar a few weeks ago,” Hinata blurted out. Yamaguchi turned red again and nodded.

“You saw that, I didn’t think anyone was watching,” Yamaguchi looked bashful.

“Yep, ” Hinata grinned.

“Well, it’s just, neither Tsukki nor I were very comfortable with physical contact, let alone kissing, especially around other people for a long time, because of the bullying and all the shit we got. We’ve just recently started allowing our relationship to be more public I guess,” the black-haired boy looked at his shoes. “Well, guys, I gotta go, Tsukki and I are doing something special before the fight, good luck Kageyama,” Yamaguchi headed towards the door.

“Hinata, just so you know, I won’t do anything until you’re ready, like kissing and shit. Not everyone will move as fast as Eren and Levi, hell, I think they fucking full blown made out or some shit on the first date, and had gone completely at it by the 5th” Kageyama nudged the smaller boy, who smiled up at him, brown eyes shining brightly.

“Let’s goooooo Kageyama, let’s go to the park and buy meat buns, I’m borreed,” Hinata whined, dragging the raven-haired boy towards the door.  Kageyama grinned. Hinata’s enthusiasm over the smallest things was enough for his anxiety to dissipate, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. They made it halfway to the park before Kageyama heard a loud shrieking that was only getting closer by the second. _Shit_

“toOooOOOOOOOOBBBIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Hanji Zoe came barreling down the sidewalk towards them. Kageyama’s eyes widened as a tangle of limbs and hair crashed head on into him. “Congrats, Levi told me,” they winked at Hinata who looked slightly annoyed that someone else had their limbs wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Oi SHITTY GLASSES GET THE FUCK OFF THE BRAT!” Levi’s voice came from further up the sidewalk, “Can’t you tell that the shrimp doesn’t like you crushing his boyfriend to death!” Hanji sprang off Kageyama, a pout on their face as Levi, hand in hand with Eren approached. The tall brunette wore a small smirk at Hanji’s antics. “Also enjoying a mid-afternoon stroll I see,” Levi raised one eyebrow, “never thought I’d ever see you taking one brat.” Kageyama blushed.

“Well, er, Hinata, um, wanted to so well, I guess…” he trailed off, unsure how to deal with Levi’s cynical gaze. The grey-eyed man smirked and turned to Hinata, who was trembling slightly. “Hey shrimp.” Hinata waved back. “Good luck tomorrow brat, I know you’ll win, after all, I helped train you.”

“HEY EREN,” Hinata yelled, an idea popping into his brain. He remembered what Kageyama said, about Eren and Levi going completely at it by their 5th date, “How was your first time?” Hanji smirked. Eren turned bright red and buried his face in Levi’s shoulder. Levi raised his eyebrows. Kageyama looked absolutely mortified.

“Um, I’m assuming you meant something else by that,” the brunette said quietly.

“Like your first kiss, what else would I mean,” Hinata looked confused. Relief washed over Eren’s face and Levi’s eyebrows returned to their normal position. The pair smiled and looked at each other before turning back towards Hinata and Kageyama, Hanji still snickering in the background.

“Sure brat, we’ll tell you.” 

  _Eren couldn’t stop staring into the depths of Levi’s stormy grey eyes. They were so beautiful. Levi was so beautiful. How had he been so lucky to end up with someone like Levi? Ever since the day the grey-eyed man found the brunette boy in the cold, everything had gotten so much better for Eren. He started to smile more, find the beauty in things, and most importantly, lost the look of hopelessness is his eye. He loved Levi more than anything._

_Levi was lost in the sea that was Eren’s bright green eyes. He couldn’t believe how much happier the boy had gotten in the two months he knew him. Eren was really something. He was beautiful in every way, and Levi knew deep down he had lost his heart to the now bright-eyed boy sitting across from him. He had never been this happy around another human being before. This was by far, the best dinner date he ever had. Sure, it was in his shitty little one-bedroom  apartment. He had lost the old one after quitting his job, but it was worth it. Eren was worth it. This shitty easy-mac dinner on the couch was worth it, because for once, Levi was fucking happy. A light out of the corner of his eye caught Levi’s attention. There was a shooting star glowing faintly outside his window. He nudged Eren._

_“Oi brat, make a wish,” he gestured outside. Eren smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted._

_“I wish that Levi would kiss me,” he blurted out. Levi smirked._

_“I can fulfill that wish brat.” Eren turned bright red._

_“Oops, I said that out loud didn’t I.”_

_“Sure did, now come here,” Levi pulled Eren closer to him and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Eren’s. The boy’s eyes widened. He allowed Levi’s tongue to run over his own, before returning the favor. Everything about Levi was so soft, contrary to his usual hard personality. Eren let out a small moan, causing Levi to deepen the kiss. His heart was racing. He was being kissed for real by the Levi Ackerman, the love of his life. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He didn’t want the moment to end. When the two finally broke apart, Eren’s eyes were shining more than ever._

_“Now you make your wish Levi,” he panted._

_“Let’s see, hmm, I wish, we could stay happy like this forever,” he said, smiling. In the back of his mind, he knew that wish would never come completely true, but he sure as hell would try to make it happen, both for Eren’s sake and his own._

“Wow, that was, err, deep,” Kageyama scratched the back of his head. He still couldn’t believe Hinata’s lack of a filter sometimes. Hanji pretended to wipe a tear from their eye.

“How, how touching Levi, I didn’t know you could even have, positive feelings towards anything,” they teased. Levi glared at them, causing them to giggle and hide behind Kageyama. The group walked in silence for a few minutes, save for Hanji’s occasional bad pun.

“Hey Kageyama,” Hinata squeezed the taller boy’s hand, “Can I, come watch you fight tomorrow?”

The raven-haired teen stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

“Wha-What do you want?” he asked quietly.

“I wanna come watch you, I’ll cheer louder than anyone!” Hinata looked excited. Kageyama looked uncomfortable. Levi’s eyebrows began to rise up again. He was curious to see how Kageyama would respond. Would he give in to Hinata’s wishes? Or would he deny Hinata for the first time since the two started dating?

“No idiot, you shouldn’t come,” Kageyama said. He looked extremely uncomfortable, “These fights, they’re not exactly legal, if we get busted, I don’t want you mixed up in all of it, plus it’s dangerous, you’ll get hurt or someone will try to hurt you. Those self-defense moves don’t do much good against someone with a knife and more fighting experience than you.” Hinata’s face fell.

“Fine, be that way, I don’t need you to protect me all the time you know,” he sounded sullen. Kageyama’s expression darkened.

“FINE YOU IDIOT, DON’T LISTEN TO ME. I’M SORRY THAT I CARE OKAY,” he roared. Hinata looked shocked. Kageyama had never gotten this mad before.  Hinata opened his mouth to yell something back, but Eren grabbed his shoulder.

“Hinata don’t. Kageyama’s right. This fight, it’s not safe for you, or me. We’re nothing but liabilities, tools that managers of opponents can and will use to make Kageyama or Yamaguchi or Nishinoya throw the fight because they don’t want to see us get hurt. I’m sure Kageyama will win though, so don’t worry.” Hinata stepped back, looking slightly hurt at being called a liability.

“I’m sorry Kageyama, I didn’t realize,” he looked at the ground. He felt bad for making his boyfriend mad.

“It’s okay idiot, come here,” Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He hoped that he hadn’t scarred him too much with all the yelling. Levi smirked at the pair. _I see they made it past their first real fight. But I guess it’s too early to tell whether or not Hinata can handle having a boyfriend like Kageyama. Eren almost broke in the first stages of our relationship, I’m curious to see if Hinata will bend or snap completely, after all, that black-haired brat is awfully similar to me when I was that age._


	26. Shapeshifters

Saturday finally came and Kageyama was nervous as hell. _What the fuck. I’ve never been this nervous, not even for my first fight_. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his shorts, idly wondering if some coffee would calm his nerves. No, it would just make him have to shit in the middle of the fight. He really hoped Hinata would listen and stay far away from the fight. He had been careful not to tell Hinata where it was, but he wouldn’t put it past the orange-haired boy to find out somehow. Kageyama  figured he’d at least text Hinata beforehand, he deserved that much. He grabbed his phone only to find Hinata had already messaged him 35 times. The raven-haired boy couldn’t help but smile. He began typing.

_To Shrimp <3: Mornin _

Hinata replied almost instantly.

_From Shrimp <3: KAGEYAMA GOOD MORNING <3_

_To Shrimp <3: I’ll win today kay, promise_

_From Shrimp <3: YEA GO KAGEYAMA!!!!!_

_To Shrimp <3: Thanks shrimp, I gtg, love you <3_

_From Shrimp <3: Luv you too babe, see you tonite <3 <3 <3_

Kageyama smiled again. He was so thankful for Hinata. The shrimp lit up his world, even when he wasn’t physically there.  A honk from outside his window caused Kageyama to jump. He looked down to see Nishinoya and his car. The raven-haired teen grabbed a bagel and smashed his fist into the elevator. He couldn’t be late. The elevator seemed to take forever to go anywhere. Nishinoya greeted him with his usual cheerful, loud banter, but there was obvious tension behind the light-hearted greeting. His hair was gelled up in its usual fashion and he was dressed in all black. Yamaguchi looked sick. The drive was silent, save for Nishinoya’s occasional joke and Yamaguchi’s half-hearted attempt at laughing. Everyone was on edge, especially Kageyama. He had to win, not only for Eren’s and Levi’s sakes, but because he promised Hinata he’d win. The smaller boy had done so much for him in the past month, he owed that much to him.

The arena where the fight was to be held looked like a normal gym from the outside. However, the inside was quite different from the gym Kageyama went to. It was the usual underground fight club gym: dingy, with three or four fighting rings and a large warm-up area. Kageyama looked around warily, as did Nishinoya. The pair flanked Yamaguchi like a flock of protective birds. There was no telling which masked figure would pull a weapon at them. Much to everyone’s relief, the three made it to the warm-up area without incident. Levi was there, his usually hard expression on his face, grey eyes stone cold and emotionless.  

“Alright, we’re fighting first, appears they don’t care who we send, so you pick,” Levi said shortly. The three nodded.

“So, Yamaguchi you wanna go first? It usually helps with the nerves,” Nishinoya grinned at the younger boy. Despite his small size, he looked rather intimidating dressed in all black.

“If I may suggest an order, I suggest that Nishinoya go first, Yamaguchi second, and Kageyama last. According to this bracket, if it can be called one,” Levi gestured a dirty piece of paper at the three, “The Flightless Crows’ first opponent is huge and relies on brute strength to win. The second, I saw him warm-up earlier, he looks a little unsteady, probably his first fight, and the last one, you’ve fought him before Kageyama, just not in an actual fight.” _What the fuck is that supposed to mean Levi, stop being so cryptic_ Kageyama thought irritably.

“ALRIGHT!!!! LET’S GO!!!! ” Nishinoya yelled, “COME ON YOU GUYS, LET’S SPAR A LITTLE BEFORE I SHOW OFF MY AMAZING SKILLS!”

“Oh shut up, you aren’t that amazing,” Kageyama attempted to punch the smaller boy in the arm. Nishinoya dodged, laughing, but it seemed strained. Yamaguchi started to regain a little color once he was sure he wasn’t going first. Nishinoya’s warmup routine was interesting to say the least. The little human would practice at least 20 dives on each side along with numerous sets of quick side to side movements. Unlike most other fighters, Nishinoya rarely spent more than 5 minutes actually throwing punches. Kageyama looked around, attempting to find Nishinoya’s opponent. The bulky figure warming up a few mats away was probably it. He was by far the biggest one in the room, and fairly fast for his size. His partner looked like he was about to pass out from the onslaught of blows. The sound of static filled the air and a tall, large man with an eyepatch began to speak.

“Will Contestants  1 & 2 please enter Ring 4, thank you, spectators, please do not interfere with the fight,” he drawled. Nishinoya grinned and clenched his fist before doing a flying leap into the ring. Music was playing from the shitty speakers on the wall. The brute Kageyama had seen earlier lumbered into the ring. Compared to Noya, he looked like a titan, but the smaller boy didn’t back down. Kageyama watched with baited breath as the fight began. Anything could happen at these types of things, including hidden weapons and dirty, underhanded tricks. That was all part of the “fun”.  A loud crash resonated around the room as the titan’s fist smashed into the side of the ring. Nishinoya laughed as he continued to make his opponent miss time and time again. Kageyama could see the rage building on the brute’s face as Nishinoya continued to evade everything he threw at him. Suddenly, Nishinoya lunged and sprung, landing a chop block on his opponents jugular before finishing with a kick to the head and his signature move, Rolling Thunder. And with that, the fight was over.

The next hour was a blur of fights that Kageyama didn’t really care about. Yamaguchi didn’t fight for a while, and the boy was getting exponentially more nervous by the minute. Levi, who had disappeared for the majority of the day, suddenly appeared, two small knives in hand. He shoved them at Yamaguchi.

“Take these, for safety reasons. They’re dull as fuck, so they won’t kill anyone unless you stab really hard. We might as well use the lack of rules here to our advantage,” he disappeared into the crown again, leaving the three behind. Static filled the air again. Yamaguchi winced as he heard the fat announcer drawl his number. He stuffed the knives in his pants and shakily made his way towards the ring.

“Hope he’s gonna be okay,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, he looks like he’s about to shit his pants, but he’ll be fine, he’s Tadashi after all,” Nishinoya whispered back.

Yamaguchi was not off to a good start. Nerves were obviously affecting the boy and he was barely blocking his opponent’s wild attacks. Kageyama clenched his jaw. Yamaguchi couldn’t lose, but right now, it looked like he was going to. He looked like a child against an angry bear. _Shit Yamaguchi calm down, you know what to do._ Suddenly, Levi’s voice rang out from the crowd.

“Yamaguchi. Remember what I told you about if you got into this situation!”

 _What? What is Levi talking about? Did he teach Yamaguchi something?_ Yamaguchi nodded. His eyes lit up, causing Nishinoya to stiffen.

“Is that…bloodlust?” the smaller boy whispered. Kageyama nodded mutely. Out of everyone, Yamaguchi was the least likely to have it. His demeanor had changed. He looked more confident. He began slowly walking towards his opponent, a sick grin developing on his face. The black-haired boy lunged, pulling one of the knives out of his pants, dropping it as his opponent moved to block. With the other hand, he pulled out the other knife and pressed it up against his opponent’s throat before finishing it with a swift kick to the head. Blood dripped down his neck. Yamaguchi must have pressed a little hard with the blade.  He silently exited the ring, ignoring the jeers and yells of the crowd. All the bloodlust had drained from his eyes and he collapsed on the dirty couch by Kageyama.

“Nice job Tadashi, way to go there,” Nishinoya yelled loudly, slapping him on the back. Static resonated around the room.

“Number 9 and Number 15, please enter the ring.”

Kageyama stood up. It was time. But when he entered the arena, he felt like someone punched him in the gut. He was staring into the eyes of someone awfully familiar. Someone big with blonde hair.


	27. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. I was traveling most of the day and didn't have time

Kageyama’s blue eyes met Reiner’s hard yellow ones. The taller boy smiled maliciously and began pulling two wickedly sharp knives from his belt. He grinned at Kageyama, but there was no trace of friendliness.

“So, we meet again emo punk, this time, I’ll kick your ass, and then, shrimpy will be mine,” he snarled. Kageyama’s eyes hardened. He wouldn’t allow Reiner to do anything to hurt Hinata.

“Try it, I smashed your face into concrete last time you sack of meat,” the black-haired boy sneered. Reiner’s knives gleamed. The taller boy lunged. Kageyama dodged easily, but he knew Reiner had the slight upper hand with the weapons. If only Kageyama could just get one of the knives.

 The raven-haired boy stalked around the arena like a caged tiger, avoiding Reiner’s blows and occasionally lashing back in a futile attempt to get one of the blades for himself. The only thing he could think about was his promise to Hinata, that he would win. _Damn you Reiner, playing dirty. If this was fists, I would have won by now._ He growled. This was not going well. He closed his eyes and thought of Hinata, desperate for motivation to continue launching futile attacks at Reiner. He saw his boyfriend’s orange hair, his brown eyes so full of life, his smile. He felt a blade slash into his cheek. He saw a grinning Reiner, bloody knife in hand. He threw himself at the taller blonde, but this time around, it felt different. Kageyama let his instincts take over , catching Reiner by surprise. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he felt his fist connect with flesh. He grinned in satisfaction as he saw his opponent double over, gasping, the knives falling to the ground. A sick smile spread across Kageyama’s face and he began to laugh, a bloodcurdling, insane laugh as he flung the knives across the room. He wouldn’t make this easy on Reiner. He’d kill him with his fists. He’d make this monster, who made his boyfriend suffer so much, die a slow, painful death. The smell of Reiner’s fear was only making Kageyama more excited as he launched himself at the blonde, ramming his fist into his throat. He crumpled onto the floor, choking and coughing as Kageyama smashed his fists into the blonde’s already battered body. Something told him to stop, that he was going to kill Reiner, but his body wouldn’t listen. He continued pummeling, even after his opponent lay motionless on the ground.

Kageyama felt hands dragging him away, but it felt distant, like he was watching it from above. He felt himself struggle against the hands that were pulling him away, but there was nothing that he could do about it. His bloodlust had taken over and his conscience couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard it tried. He heard Nishinoya’s voice yelling, Levi’s rough one harshly telling him to cut it out, Yamaguchi’s scared voice trying to sound strong. And he heard Hinata’s voice. He heard the boy begging, pleading with him to stop. The raven-haired boy felt tears leak out of his eyes. He desperately wanted to stop for Hinata’s sake, but his body refused to listen. It wanted to beat Reiner into oblivion. Suddenly, he collapsed into Levi’s arms, his body going limp. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he sank down onto the floor, apologies to Hinata streaming out of his mouth. He almost killed someone because he let his emotions control himself. It was just like 5 years ago, when he almost killed man in a street fight over something small and stupid. _Why. Why can’t anything ever work. I won, but I feel like I lost_.

“You’re okay brat, you won, we’re fine,” Levi’s rough voice echoed through Kageyama’s distressed brain, “Come on, I’ll take you to see Shrimpy now and we can all celebrate and get shit-faced kay?” Kageyama nodded, causing blood from his cut to splash all over Levi and Nishinoya.

“Maybe, well, we should do something about that so your boyfriend doesn’t flip his balls inside out,” Nishinoya laughed, hauling the taller boy to his feet and leading him away from the ring. “You won Kags, you WON!!! ” he whooped.

Kageyama, Levi, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya managed to make it out of the building and to Levi’s car without incident. Kageyama’s cut had finally stopped bleeding, but he knew Hinata would still freak out about it. The drive to Levi’s apartment where Eren and Hinata were waiting seemed to take forever. When they finally arrived, the Kageyama felt Hinata before he saw him. The orange-haired boy had crashed into his boyfriend, tears of relief streaming down his face. Kageyama, no his Kageyama was okay, was alive, was safe.

“Woah calm down stupid, I’m fine, ” Kageyama ruffled his boyfriend’s already messy hair.

“You’re safe, I’m I’m so glad, I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you so much,” Hinata babbled. Levi and Nishinoya smirked. Yamaguchi had disappeared, most likely to be with Tsukishima.     

“Come on you lovebirds, if you’re going to fuck, do it inside so we don’t get arrested for public indecency,” Levi smirked and threw a condom at Hinata, who promptly turned bright red and began spluttering only to be dragged inside by Kageyama, after flipping Levi off.

“Tobio, let’s go home, like to your place,” the orange-haired boy begged.

“Okay, we can go that,” Kageyama smiled. He had no energy left after the day’s events and ending it with an evening with his boyfriend would make his day. Fortunately, Levi lived a few blocks away so the pair could easily walk. Once they arrived, Kageyama collapsed on the couch and reached for his phone.

“Let’s just order a pizza or something and watch a movie or play games, cause I swear to god, if I try to cook, I’ll burn the place down,” Kageyama sighed. Hinata curled up against him and closed his eyes.

“That sounds amazing,” he breathed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend’s chest. Kageyama’s heartbeat was so comforting.

“Hey Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He leaned in and kissed a startled Hinata. At first, the orange-haired boy didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t resist and eventually closed his eyes and attempted to deepen the kiss. It felt so right, so perfect. He didn’t want the moment to end. That kiss on the roof Kageyama gave him when he first confessed was nothing compared to this. It was almost as though the raven-haired boy had summed up all their moments, good and bad, into one fluid motion. When the pair finally broke apart, Kageyama’s eyes shone with pure happiness.

“Welcome home Shouyou.”  


	28. Check Yes Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute chapter, no angst, no feels

Hinata awoke the next morning to Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him and his phone blaring at full volume. _Shit. It was his mom_. He groaned and reached for the phone, trying not to disturb Kageyama. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. All traces of suffering he had endured throughout his life were gone when he was asleep. Unfortunately, the constant noise Hinata’s phone was making roused the black-haired boy who stirred and groaned. Hinata hastily answered the phone before it became too obnoxious.

“mmph-HellO.?”

“Shouyou! Where are you, I’m worried sick! If you’re at your boyfriend’s place, that’s fine, but for the love of god tell me where you are,” Hinata’s mother’s voice almost blew the orange-haired boy’s ear off.

“Sorry mom, I kinda got caught up in something and forgot, and yes I am with Kageyama. I’m fine. I’ll come home in a little okay?”

“Please do. I’ll have breakfast ready. Kageyama’s parents don’t mind you’re with him right? You can bring him too if you want.”

“Eh, well, Kageyama doesn’t really live with his parents Mom. And yeah, I’ll bring him.” Hinata knew Kageyama would benefit from one of his mother’s freshly-cooked breakfasts. Those were the best.

“Okay, see you soon honey, you should really hang out at the house more you know, Natsu misses you.”

“Bye mom,” Hinata hung up. Kageyama had managed to sit up, but he looked tired and worn out. The cut on his face was still pretty bad.

“Hey Kageyama wanna go to my house for breakfast, my mom offered to make it and her food is the best!” Hinata gently shook his boyfriend who sluggishly made his way out of bed and began digging around through heaps of clothes for semi-clean ones. He had to do laundry soon, and Hinata was not helping the clothing issue by constantly ending up with his shirts, sweatshirts, and even pants. Kageyama finally decided on a pair of black jeans, converse, and a grey hoodie. Hinata had managed to find the pair of pants he had lost in Kageyama’s apartment and was wearing another one of his boyfriend’s old volleyball shirts. A sharp rap sounded from the front of the apartment. The pair looked up, confused. Who would be knocking doors this early in the morning? Kageyama shuffled to the door and threw it open, putting on an annoyed expression. He expected it to be another stupid advertiser that wanted him to take a survey. Instead, he found himself face to face with Daichi and Suga, both wearing barely-concealed grins.

“Sorry to bother you so early, but we figured you and Hinata would go out today and wanted to give you this,” Suga thrust two envelopes into Kageyama’s outstretched hands.

“Also, we were thinking of having a celebration at Kuroo’s bar tonight all of you are welcome to come, but seriously, don’t get too drunk,” Daichi added. Kageyama hid a smirk behind the envelope as he saw Daichi’s and Suga’s hands entwined at their sides. The pair were so cute, even though neither of them wanted to acknowledge it.

“Thanks, I’ll let Hinata know,” Kageyama closed the door behind him and studied the envelopes. There were owl stickers put in the most random places. He tore one open and a card fluttered out. In Bokuto’s messy handwriting, a message was scrawled.

“Oya oya oya! You’re invited to our owl wedding! Hope you can make it! – Hoot, Bokuto Kotarou and Akaashi Keiji.”

Another message, this time, in Akaashi’s neat handwriting was at the bottom of the card.

“P.S. we’d love it if you’d come, and be prepared for bad owl puns the entire night – Akaashi”.

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. Despite Bokuto’s loud, childish, carefree demeanor, he was a hard, dedicated worker and probably worked an unfathomable amount in order to get this wedding. He and Akaashi deserved it.

“Oi Shouyou, wanna go to a wedding next month!” Kageyama yelled from across the apartment. Hinata’s confused face popped through the bedroom door.

“Wha-wha-wha…eh-what-um,” he stuttered bright red. The black-haired teen smirked. Obviously his boyfriend thought he had just been proposed to.

“Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding, you know, the white haired child you met at the bar?”

“Oh-oh right,” Hinata looked embarrassed, “Of course, that sounds super fun, plus I wanna see Noya-senpai in a suit.” _How stupid can I get? We’ve literally been dating for a little over a month, he wouldn’t propose._

“Come on, don’t just stand there, I need to show off my bike skills to your mom,” Kageyama laughed, pulling Hinata out the door and towards his motorcycle. It seemed like forever since the last time he had taken Hinata for a ride. “Remember to hold on, I don’t want my boyfriend blowing off the rear of my bike because he got distracted.”

“That’s mean Kageyama, you’re a meanie,” Hinata did his cute little pout, earning himself a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, he felt his feet leave the ground and found himself in Kageyama’s arms. His face turned bright red. Kageyama was carrying him bridal style towards the bike.

“If you’re not gonna come quietly, I’ll carry you,” he smirked, blue eyes full of mischief. The ride to Hinata’s house was filled with the orange-haired teen’s screams and Kageyama’s mock-exasperated sighs. He seriously had to take his boyfriend on a real ride someday, though he was sure Hinata’s mother wouldn’t approve in the slightest. When the pair reached the house, Hinata’s mom was waiting for them on the driveway. Kageyama decided to perform a rather elegant stop with a large amount of skidding that left Hinata breathless and his mother, well his mother looked traumatized.

“Hey,” Kageyama waved, grinning roguishly before lifting Hinata off the bike and walking towards the house, the pair hand in hand.

“Hi Mom,” Hinata waved, a cheerful smile on his face. She waved back, smiling at the two and gestured for them to come inside.

“Shouyou,” she hugged him, “Natsu wants to meet your boyfriend,” she said happily before embracing Kageyama in a bone-crushing hug. The black-haired teen knew where his boyfriend had gotten his hugging gene.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, “um, well, nice place ya got.”

“Thanks dear, now go follow your boyfriend, after all, his sister wants to meet you,” she smiled and gave Kageyama a little push. Something small and orange-haired that was not Hinata slammed into his midsection. He stumbled back only to find what looked like a smaller, female version of Hinata clinging to his leg and laughing. The real Hinata quickly followed. He looked embarrassed again.

“Sorry, Kageyama,” he scratched the back of his head, “Natsu stop, seriously, that’s embarrassing.”

“You’re Kageyama, dating my brother huh?” she looked at him critically.

“Um, yea, I suppose we are.”

“Then…can I call you nii-chan too?” Hinata turned bright red and buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Um, I wouldn’t take it that far Natsu,” Kageyama muttered, a blush beginning to form on his usually stoic face. Fortunately, Hinata’s mother butted in.

“Breakfast is ready, come on, especially you Kageyama,” she called.

“Yeah! Mom’s breakfasts are the best!” Hinata ran, pulling Kageyama across the wood floor with him. The smell of food caused his stomach to emit a large growl. His mouth watered as he looked at the assortment of meat, eggs, rice, potatoes, and waffles laid out before him. Before he knew it, almost all the food was gone and he and Hinata lay on the couch watching football, stuffed to the point of exploding. The orange-haired shrimp was right. That was the best thing Kageyama had ever tasted and he had tasted some of Kuroo’s infamous drunk/hangover meals. A smile crept across his face, the rare kind, the kind that reached his eyes and engulfed his entire being in a ray of sunshine. It was the kind of smile that only happened around Hinata.


	29. Art That's Absolute Trash

<http://great-king-oikawa.tumblr.com/post/134219482185/baseball-owl-child>


	30. Run Baby Run

Kageyama awoke several hours later to find himself still on Hinata's couch. He felt his head being gently shifted. He looked up in time to see a red-faced Hinata with a clump of his raven hair in his hands. Hair ties were strewn everywhere.

"What the hell..." Kageyama reached for his head. He couldn't believe the shrimp. His hair was now partitioned into many small ponytails and it probably looked ridiculous.  "Damn it!" he bolted to the bathroom, Hinata's barely contained giggles resonating down the hallway behind him. "I'll get you for this Shouyou," an evil grin spread across his face. He looked downright ridiculous. Neon hairties were littered across his scalp and little black ponytails stuck up in random places. He had never thought he had enough hair for this. It took a good 10 minutes to get the hairties out, even with Hinata's help. Afterwards, the orange-haired boy had "apologized" and the two kissed. They returned to their positions on the couch, Hinata struggling to do math and Kageyama attempting to help without much luck.

"Tobiouuuuuuuuu, how do you do this?" Hinata pouted, gesturing at the menacing array of math problems before him. Kageyama looked. _Of course it had to be logs, the unit I literally flunked the damn test in when I took this class._  His brow creased into a concentrated frown. The logarithms stared back at him menacingly. 

"Um, shit, isn't there some sort of property that you can use to solve this, I don't know, I'm sorry, I hate math," Kageyama scratched the back of his head, dejected, "Maybe ask Yamaguchi when you see him. He's incredibly smart relatively speaking, he should know how to do these types of things, after all, he wants to be a math major when he finally gets the finances to pay for college."  

"Okay, thanks anyways," Hinata frowned back at the math before tossing it aside. "I'm hungry, where do you wanna go for lunch," he snuggled against Kageyama's chest. A large rumble came from the taller boy's stomach, startling both of them. "Let's just ask my mom for some food, she'd be more than happy to give us some," suggested Hinata, slowly dragging himself off the couch and shuffling towards the kitchen, Kageyama close behind. 

"Hi Shouyou, Kageyama, want something to eat?" Hinata's mom called. 

"Sure, it doesn't have to be anything too fancy, Kageyama's heading out soon anyways," Hinata called back.

"Are you going with him?"

"No, I figured I'd spend some time at home, plus he has actual things he needs to do," Hinata figured it would probably be a good idea to not specify said things. 

"Okay, there are some meat buns in the fridge from a few days ago, help yourself, they need to be finished or they'll go bad!"

"Thanks Mom," Hinata said, grabbing the box from the fridge and tossing one to Kageyama before biting into one himself.

"Oh yeah, you should probably talk to your mom about that wedding, seeing as I want to bring you. I can iron out the details if she wants," Kageyama bit into the soft bun. It was cold, but still flavorful. His stomach was certainly glad for the food. "Anyways, I got to go soon, Kuroo wants something, love you shrimpy," he gave Hinata a quick kiss on the top of the head before heading out the door and speeding away in a cloud of dust and noise on his motorcycle. It felt empty without Hinata hanging on for dear life to his back, yelling about safety. When he reached the bar, he screeched to a stop with a rather large skid and a cloud of dust. He swung down from the bike a strode inside, hoping Oikawa wouldn't pester him too much. To his relief, the brunette prostitute was busy hooking up with a large blonde girl. Kageyama smirked.  _He really is a ladykiller, despite the fact he has a damn boyfriend. If only she knew that muscular dark haired dude only a few feet away was ramming his dick up Oikawa's ass..._ From what he had heard around the bar, Oikawa gave amazing sex, but his prices were high. Bertholdt's tall form was wrapped around a smaller guy, who clearly had never had sex before. Kageyama looked around for Kuroo. He had enough at observing the prostitutes for now. The tall boy shouldered his way through the crowd towards the counter where Kuroo was busy drying glasses, his small blonde boyfriend clinging to his side.

"Oi Kuroo, Kozume," Kageyama waved, sitting on one of the barstools.

"Kageyama, hey, wanna do a favor for me for the next couple hours and keep and eye on Bert, he seems to be collecting an odd assortment of bruises, and well, make sure he stays safe okay?" Kuroo brushed his black hair out of his face, only for it to fall limply back into place.

"Um okay, anyone in particular I need to look out for?" Kageyama glanced back at Bertholdt. He looked fine.

"Yeah, dark-haired guy with an undercut, he's much older than Bert, seems to have a liking for him though, but I'm pretty sure he's hit Bert a few times, Jean, Marco, " Kuroo said.

"Got it," Kageyama lounged against the bar, grabbing the beer Kuroo handed him and taking a sip.

"Oh, and try to be discreet, if Bert finds out we're keeping an eye on him, well, he'll do anything to avoid us from stopping customers, even if they're shitheads who fuck him over. Here, put these on," Kuroo handed Kageyama a skin-tight black muscle tank top and leather jeans so tight Kageyama thought his legs would be strangled to the point of obliteration, "Sorry, but this way works best. Don't worry, your target only goes after Bert, and we'll make sure you're okay too, just distract him, act like a hooker." Kuroo winked before shoving Kageyama towards the back. When he reappeared, Kuroo jokingly leered at him before becoming serious again.

"Okay, just prowl around, act mildly intoxicated if you want, but not so much that you start attracting unwanted attention, don't pick anyone up god forbid, not that you need to be told that," Kuroo said before shoving Kageyama out into the crowd.  He made his way into a corner, beer in hand and sat on one of the stools. He had a good vantage point from here so he was sure he could spot anyone coming in. He also looked the part, every position seemed provocative simply because of the tight-ass clothes he was wearing. Thank god Oikawa was busy with that blonde chick he had spotted earlier. A new arrival caught his eye. It was a taller, older man with the same dark-haired undercut Kuroo had described earlier. _Gross, am I seriously gonna have to flirt with that?_ Kageyama thought, disgusted. He looked like the typical married, douchy, rich man that screwed around with hookers for shits and giggles, his wife completely oblivious to his daytime activities. He sauntered over to the man, trying to look as provocative and revealing as possible.  _Damn. Why me, I'm no good at this. I'm not like Oikawa who could charm the pants off of even the most jaded old men_. He felt self-conscious of every move he made. It felt like his dick was being crushed to death in his leather pants and he felt like every move he made would cause his shirt to rip. He took a deep breath and casually bumped the man with his hip.

"Oops, sorry hon, didn't see you there," he purred, internally mortified at what he was doing. He glanced over his shoulder. _Good, Aone is making sure Bert stays put._ The man looked down, surprised. 

"Oh, er it's fine, have you seen a super tall dark-haired guy, names Alex I think," he growled. _Alex must be Bert's hooker name._ Thought Kageyama.

"Oh, never mind him, I can show you a much greater time, how bout it hon, and for a cheaper price too," Kageyama stroked the man's arm. He wanted to puke, but kept going. The man looked irritated, but didn't shove Kageyama off.

"How much cheaper?" he asked. Kageyama's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this guy to actually take him seriously.

"Depends, hon, how much fun do you want? I'll do anything, even blindfolds and bondage if you're into that," he purred, rubbing his crotch against the man's hip. His dick wanted to retract into his body. This was so gross. Finally, the man shoved him off.

"Fuck off you little shit, that's not an answer, now where the fuck is Alex," the man snarled menacingly. He shoved Kageyama to the ground. the black-haired boy felt his head slam against the floor and everything started spinning. All the air in his lungs disappeared as the man slammed his fist into his chest, causing him to let out a strangled yell. These tight clothes were restricting his movement so much. Suddenly, he heard the man yell in pain. He looked up to see Oikawa standing over him, eyes flaming in anger.

"Get the fuck out of my bar you shitheaded micropenised freak," he growled, "If you touch one of mine again, I will fucking cut off your dick and force feed it to you, now leave." Kageyama had never seen Oikawa this mad. But the bigger question was, why did go out of his way to help the person he had almost killed three years ago?


	31. Old Scars Future Hearts

"Why, why did you save me?" Kageyama yelled at Oikawa's retreating back, "Do you just want me to be that indebted to you, is that what you want?" The brunette turned, eyes flashing.

"Once again, Tobio, you're completely wrong," he began coldly, "I stopped that shitface from killing you because I don't want to owe you anymore. I almost killed you three years ago. I stopped you from dying just then. He had a gun and probably would have taken you out. A life for a life Tobio," Oikawa stalked off, leaving behind a rather shaken Kageyama.  _What was that? Does Oikawa perhaps, feel bad?_  Kageyama felt Kuroo and Kenma help him up and escort him to one of the back rooms where Yaku and Lev were waiting, concerned looks on their faces.

"You aren't hurt anywhere right? Just some random cuts and bruises," Yaku said. Lev handed Kageyama a beer. The raven-haired boy gratefully took a sip. He still wanted to know Oikawa's true motivation. They hated each other right? If Kageyama died, Oikawa probably wouldn't care, or would he? The door swung open again and Kuroo reappeared, tossing Kageyama's old clothes at him.

"Here, sorry that you got hurt," he looked apologetic, "Drinks are on me for the rest of the month. You should go get some rest, wouldn't want that boyfriend of yours seeing all those cuts," Kuroo winked, leering. Kageyama threw a pillow at him. "Aw don't be modest, tell me, how far have you gone huh, some foreplay maybe..."

"Kuroo, shut up," Kenma said quietly, eyes never leaving his DS screen.

"Aw Kenma, babe," Kuroo kissed the blonde head, causing him to smile a little.

"Thanks guys," Kageyama stood, wincing as his the muscle shirt brushed against one of the cuts on his arm as he gratefully peeled it off. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stripped the leather pants away from his skin and replaced them with his own, significantly more comfortable skinny jeans. "I'm probably gonna go to my apartment, get some rest."

"Take care Kageyama, see you round," Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku and Lev left, leaving Kageyama alone with his thoughts. Suddenly, the door opened, and was promptly shut. Oikawa stood in front of Kageyama, his usual smirk on his face, but his eyes weren't the same teasing, empty expression, instead, they were cold and hard.

"So Tobio, you're probably wondering a few things, so I figured I'd clear some of them up," Oikawa began. Kageyama tried to hide his confusion. Brown eyes met blue. "I stopped fuckface back there, because you are a fighting genius, much as I hate to say it. Once you became less of an impulsive brat, you became more useful for Levi. Tobio, I don't have any personal feelings towards you, but if anyone is going to crush you, it'll be me" he growled, "Now Tobio, that was it, go back to fucking your little shrimp." the brunette smiled and flashed a peace sign before turning and heading out the door. Kageyama let his fists slowly relax before heading out the door and into the crowded bar. He wanted to go home and think through things. The bar had gotten significantly more crowded. He began shouldering and pushing his way through, wading through the sea of moving bodies until he finally reached the door and fresh air. Kageyama figured he'd go for a little ride. He had nothing better to do and it wasn't as though he could show up to Hinata's house covered in cuts and bruises and say "so I pretended to be a hooker for reasons I don't feel like explaining and got beat up by some random old dude I was trying to distract." The purr of the engine was comforting under Kageyama's body. He sped off, enjoying the feeling of wind in his hair. He didn't have any particular destination in mind, but eventually, he ended up at his old house. The house he had sworn never to return to. _It must have new owners by now, after all, my parents probably gotten sick of each other's shit and finally broke it up_. Something stirred inside of the raven-haired boy. The house still looked the same from the outside. It was the same light grey with the same black roofing shingles. The tree he had fallen out of when he was 5 was still there. The rose bushes which had long since wilted were in full bloom again. Kageyama felt tears rolling down his face. He had subconsciously missed this place, despite all the shit that had happened here. Taking a deep breath, he swung down from the bike and walked towards the door. He knocked. No response. He turned to go when the door swung open and a young strawberry-blonde appeared, a smile on her face.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, hey, sorry, I shouldn't have knocked, I used to live here when I was a child, just wanted to check the place out that's all," he hastily wiped the remnants of his tears off his face.  _Why am I doing this. I hated this place. Why do I have a sudden urge to, well, see it again._  

"Oh that's fine hon, you can come in if you like, I'm Petra, Petra Ral," she smiled. Kageyama managed a weak smile back.

"Yeah okay," he said shakily, following the woman inside. 

It had changed a significant amount since he had last been inside. It looked like an actual home as opposed to a dump. There were potted plants and decorations around the house instead of dust and alcohol bottles. Instead of the smell of smoke, the house smelled like freshly baked cookies, something Kageyama's "family" never did. Christmas music softly filled the house.  _Oh right,_ thought Kageyama,  _It's December, Christmas, only my least favorite holiday out of the entire year._ His childhood Christmases usually involved him stealing $50 from his parents to buy food and locking himself in his room while they got drunk and argued. 

"It's changed a lot," he stuttered. Petra smiled.

"Sure has, have a lot of memories from your childhood?" she said kindly. Kageyama tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Memories, yea, I do," he trailed off, "Okay, well, I have to go, thanks for showing me the old place," Kageyama turned and headed out the door, waving to Petra as he did. 

Kageyama drove to Hinata's house and sat on the bike for a long time outside the door. He breathed out a long sigh. The house, his own personal hell from when he was little, was so different. If someone had shown him the inside, he wouldn't have recognized it. His past was slowly slipping away from him, being replace with his future. His future with his friends. His future with Hinata. Kageyama smiled. Maybe old scars did heal.

 


	32. Chapter 32

"TOBIO!" Hinata yelled, bouncing down the steps, "YOU CAME!!!" He attempted to tackle Kageyama but only succeeded in knocking both of them to the pavement. The black-haired boy laughed in spite of himself. Hinata was too cute sometimes. "Come inside, Mom almost has dinner ready, trust me, it'll be amazing!" Hinata began dragging Kageyama towards the door where he was greeted by a rather hyper, smaller version of Hinata. 

"Hey Natsu," he greeted the small orange-haired girl, "What's up." She clung to his leg and giggled. Kageyama's face contorted and he gently shook is leg. "Uh, er, get off, b- I mean er..." he trailed off, face turning a rather bright shade of red. He shook his leg harder, which only resulted in Natsu holding on tighter and laughing harder.

"Come on sis, that's enough," Hinata pried Natsu from his boyfriend's leg. Kageyama sighed in relief. Hinata's mom shortly emerged from the kitchen, a large smile stretched across her face.

"I'm so glad you could make it Tobio, Shouyou told me that you had stuff to do so I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come," she smiled, "Come, sit, there's plenty of food!" Kageyama's eyes noticeably widened as he saw the array of food on the table. He had never seen this much food in one place in his life. There was everything from meat buns to brownies to homemade bread. It smelled amazing too. He nudged Hinata.

"Is, is it always this way in your house," he whispered in awe. Hinata nodded. Kageyama allowed his boyfriend to pull him into a chair. Hinata began piling his plate with food as soon as he sat, gesturing for Kageyama to do the same. He tried to maintain some  self control, but he ended up piling his plate so high it was almost the size of his head. The food was incredibly good. He wished he could have meals like this ever day. How Hinata was so skinny, Kageyama didn't know. The only person that he knew that ate more than Hinata was Nishinoya. How was it that the smallest people he knew had black holes instead of stomachs? Not that he was one to talk.

"Thanks Mom!" Hinata said around a mouthful of rice, "It's super good, right Kageyama?" He nodded, his mouth stuffed with his third piece of bread. He had no clue how to behave in this situation. Manners were not something that came naturally to him.

"Good, good," Hinata's mom smiled, "Make sure that you two boys save room for dessert, I made pie!" She disappeared into the kitchen, emerging shortly after carrying a large, cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

"Holy shi- I mean crap, this is amazing," Kageyama said around an enormous mouthful of pie. It was the best thing he had ever tasted by far. Hinata and Natsu were already on their second pieces. Before he knew it, he had finished three large pieces of pie and was probably going to give birth to a healthy food baby later that night. He had never been so stuffed in his life.

"Dinner was great Mom," Hinata yelled as he began carrying dishes over to the kitchen, Kageyama following him unsure of what to do next. Hinata's mom stopped him.

"Don't worry you two, I'll take care of the dishes, you go do something productive, Hinata, I think you have some homework," she winked at them. Kageyama nodded in thanks before following Hinata to his room.

"In all honesty, I probably can't help you," he said, "I can try, but I doubt it'll be of much use." Hinata grinned up at him.

"That's okay, I just like spending time with you," a sudden idea popped into his head, "Hey, do you wanna stay the night, we have an extra futon and it's getting a little late anyways! I always stay the night at your place so I might as well return the favor!"

"Yeah, that sounds...nice," Kageyama smiled, curling up on Hinata's bed. "Hey isn't this the jacket I gave you on the first day we met," he picked up a black leather jacket laying on the bed.

"Um yeah, why, do you want it back or something?" Hinata secretly hoped not. He like that jacket. It smelled like Kageyama and whenever he wore it, he felt invincible.

"Nah, you can have it, I don't mind," Kageyama said. The orange-haired boy's face lit up. He returned to working on his lit homework and the pair sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, let's put on some music, it's kinda boring and I really don't want to be working on this stupid assignment anyways," Hinata said, pushing away from his desk and flopping on the bed besides Kageyama.

"Sure Shouyou," the black-haired boy rolled onto his back, stretching. Upon seeing Kageyama's toned muscles, Hinata's face turned bright red and he looked away hastily, pretending to search for his speaker.  Kageyama was so damn attractive. 

"So, what do you wanna listen to, I have everything you know..." Hinata bounced excitedly on the bed, phone in hand.

"Fall Out Boy," Kageyama immediately replied. Hinata's face lit up. 

"Owaa! You like them too! Kageyama we should go to a concert sometime that would be so romantic!" the orange-haired boy yelled. Dance Dance began to play through the speaker. And then Hinata did something Kageyama was not entirely prepared for. He started singing, rather badly, at the top of his lungs.

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse! Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue," Hinata yelled. Kageyama could barely contain his laughter at his boyfriend's antics as he continued to yell and dance around the room. The black-haired boy had an idea for a Christmas present for Hinata. There was a FOB/ATL concert coming up in January in Boston. He had enough money, he could probably afford tickets to the concert as well as plane tickets. Ah screw it, if he was going to do this, he might as well go for the meet-and-greet too. Kageyama grinned and began to hum along. It was the perfect Christmas present. 


	33. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, there's just been more and more things I need to do with volleyball and school.

Kageyama groaned internally, trying his best not to wake Hinata’s sleeping form.  _ Damn you shrimp, got me addicted to this stupid game and now I can’t stop playing. Why the hell is this stupid, punny skeleton so hard to beat! _ Kageyama slammed the lid of his laptop shut. He was done with Undertale for now. At least he had bought the tickets. That was an accomplishment. It had left his bank account considerably lighter, but it was worth it. It would be worth it to see Hinata’s face when he received his present. Kageyama would surprise him in the morning with it. The raven-haired boy smiled and crawled into Hinata’s bed, curling up next him and trying to avoid the mass of limbs everywhere. He slowly drifted off to the sound of Hinata’s breathing.

 

The morning came too soon for anyone’s liking. Hinata whined and complained and sat on the floor covered in blankets, moaning about how tired he was before finally getting dressed. Kageyama flat out refused to move until Hinata jumped on the bed, causing the taller boy to swear in surprise.

 

“Hey Shouyou, I have a surprise for you,” Kageyama said wiggling his fingers trying to look mysterious. It failed.

 

“Why are you wiggling your fingers like a pervy old man Tobio?” he asked innocently. Kageyama blushed.

 

“Idiot...I’m not,” he yelled, “Eh, anyways, I’ll show you after breakfast.” The pair made their way downstairs, towards the smell of bacon and pancakes. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice Hinata was wearing his old junior high volleyball shirt he had given him ages ago. It still amused him that his boyfriend was so small he fit into something like that. 

 

“Morning boys, sleep well?” Hinata’s mother smiled at the pair, “I made breakfast, dig in!” 

 

“Thanks!” Kageyama and Hinata shouted together. Hinata’s mother smiled,carrying two plates loaded with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. 

 

“If you need more there’s more in the kitchen,” she sat down across from Kageyama. “Now, I guess I’ve never gotten to know you very well Kageyama. You two have been dating for a couple months now haven’t you. So tell me, what do you do for a living dear?”

 

“Well,” Kageyama swallowed. He couldn’t tell her what brought in all the cash, she’d flip. But he could at least tell her the side-job he had on and off. “I’m a martial arts coach at one of the local gyms. I teach kids and adults self-defense. It actually pays pretty well, especially some of the private clients.” 

 

“That’s nice,” Hinata’s mom said, “It’s great when you have a job that you enjoy and pays well.”

 

“Hey Mom,” Hinata butted in, eyes gleaming, “Speaking of jobs, one of Tobio’s friends, Bokuto, has some openings at his store. He said I could work their and the hours are flexible cause he knows me! Do you think I could? I could get money for my future maybe!” Hinata’s mom looked visibly surprised at her son’s proposal. 

 

“Well, I mean, sure,” she said, “Where is this shop?”

 

“It’s Owl’s Nest Books and Cafe. It’s 20 minutes from here! Kageyama knows a couple people like Suga and Bokuto and Ennoshita! They’re all super nice!” The orange-haired boy continued excitedly. Hinata’s mother smiled.

 

“Okay, but I want to see this place before we make any decisions,” she said. We can go this afternoon if Kageyama wants to stick around till then. He nodded. He had nothing better to do anyways. Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Kageyamaaaaa,” he said around a mouthful of pancake, “Show me your suprise pleeeasseeee!” 

 

“No. After breakfast.” He said firmly, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair.

 

“Fineeeeee, meanie,” Hinata pouted, shoveling even more food into his already-full mouth. 20 minutes later, the pair left the breakfast table considerably fuller than they were before.

  
“Okay impatient, I’ll show you your surprise, it’s your early Christmas present, ”he led Hinata upstairs to his room and turned on his laptop, blocking the screen with his body while the orange-haired boy jumped around, trying to see around Kageyama. “Surprise shrimp, seeing as we both like them, I got use the meet and greet to!” The laptop screen was the receipt for the two Fall Out Boy tour tickets. Hinata was bouncing off the walls in excitement. No words would form. He was so infinitely happy that Kageyama had gotten such an amazing gift for him. He would have been happy with anything from Kageyama, even if it was just a date, but this, this was over the top. He didn’t deserve Kageyama, but yet he had him anyways. That was the best Christmas present.


	34. Grand Finale(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is a special day for the groom and the bride, or in the case the groom and the groom, but it's not just Bokuto and Akaashi that share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the last thing I write for this fic...I know I haven't updated in a year, and this is going to seem extremely rushed and I apologize for that. But the thing is, my writing has changed a lot, and to be completely honest, I ran out of plot ideas for this fic. I had no clue where to go with it, which is why I'm ending it. I'd rather give you guys one final nice ending rather than attempt to drag the fic out and produce sub-quality work. Thank you to everyone who supported and loved this fic for as long as you guys did, even with my apeshit updating schedule and disappearing for long periods of time. I'm probably going to try to write another longer fic in the future, but for now, I already have a couple new projects for Six of Crows. So Thanks, and Here's the final chapter of this crazy ass fic.

When the wedding finally rolled around, Hinata could barely contain his excitement. Sure, it was for someone he had met only a few months ago, but weddings were exciting. He couldn’t wait until-no-he refused to think about even the slightest possibility of marrying Kageyama.

“Oi, calm down,” Kageyama said, absentmindedly adjusting his tie.

“This is so exciting aren’t you excitied-” Hinata was cut off by Kageyama’s lips pressed against his own.

“Shut up idiot,” he smirked, “You look hot in that by the way.” Hinata blushed and looked down at himself. He was dressed in a pristine white dress shirt, one of Kageyama’s orange ties, and a black suit that Kuroo had mysteriously gotten for him. Kageyama was dressed in a navy blue suit with a blue tie that complimented his eyes. His dress shirt was black and for once, he wasn’t wearing Vans or Combat Boots.

“Are we gonna take the bike?” Hinata asked, bouncing up and down on Kageyama’s already-too-messy bed.

“Nope. We’re riding in style, Kuroo and Bokuto got us a fucking limo,” the black-haired crow said, “Now get the fuck off my bed before you break it shrimp.” Hinata climbed off, still buzzing with energy. He couldn’t believe he’d get to ride in a limo. When it finally arrived, Kageyama was sure he’d have to tie Hinata to a lamppost to keep the smaller boy from jumping into space from excitement. The interior was the fanciest thing either of them had been in. The seats were sleek black leather, there were TVs mounted on the ceiling, and free alcohol. Kageyama made sure Hinata got none of the alcohol. Despite the limo, the wedding itself was fairly small. It was mostly just employees from Kuroo’s bar, the crows, and a few of Akaashi’s close friends. The alter had a massive pair of beautiful mottled wings attached to it. The feathers tremored slightly in the wind and they almost looked real to Kageyama.

“It’s so beautiful Tobio,” Hinata said, breathlessly. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.

“OHOHOHO,” Bokuto yelled, “Glad you two could make it, here come with me I ordered like a fuck-ton of food,” the spiky-haired groom led Kageyama and Hinata towards a table brimming with food. The orange-haired boy had never seen so much food in his life. There was everything from soup to sushi. Most everyone was dressed in suits of varying colors. Kuroo was dressed in bright pink, probably at Bokuto’s request. Bokuto himself was dressed in all white, a poor choice in Kageyama’s opinion knowing the older man’s tendency to spill once he got drunk. But he did look good in it, and the gold tie complimented his eyes. A smile crept onto his face as he surveyed the crowd. Everyone looked so happy for once. Even Levi, who always looked angry even when he was drunk out of his mind, looked content. Hanji had already gotten drunk, of course, and was off hitting on random men. Oikawa was sitting with Iwaizumi in the corner, his usual outfit of tight leather and crop tops replaced with a white and turquoise suit. Yamaguchi was DJing the whole event. Bokuto had planned well. He wanted the whole thing to be a giant party as opposed to a long, stuffy ceremony with unnecessary formalities. Akaashi would still walk down the aisle, but at the end of the day, the goal was to get everyone drunk off their ass. Kageyama and Hinata sat underneath a tree, observing the party. Hinata snuggled into the taller boy’s side and they sat in peaceful silence watching everyone slowly get wasted until the ceremony started.

Not that Kageyama had been to many weddings, but in his opinion, this one was spectacular. Akaashi had been dressed in a jet black suit and carried an air of dignity as he walked down the aisle. Bokuto was tearing up and made no effort to hide it. Somehow Sugawara had become an ordained minister, but nobody questioned it. He absentmindedly reached for Hinata’s hand, only to realize the boy was also tearing up as well. He took it and squeezed.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered as Akaashi approached the alter, “I want something like this. I want to be this happy.”

“I know,” he said, “And I promise you will be.”

“You do?” Hinata whispered, tearing up even more. Kageyama ruffled his orange hair, smiling. Bokuto and Akaashi were about to take their vows.

“I do.”


End file.
